A Life worth living
by Dmhg92
Summary: SUMMARY Hermione granger is in love with her boyfriend Ron Weasley and dreams of a 'happily ever after' with him. Her dreams are shattered when she finds Ron cheating on her. Heartbroken and drunk, she decides to commit suicide as she believes her life has lost its worth. She is saved from this fate by a person she never expected to see again, a redeemed Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY

Hermione granger is in love with her boyfriend Ron Weasley and dreams of a 'happily ever after' with him. Her dreams are shattered when she finds Ron cheating on her. Heartbroken and drunk, she decides to commit suicide as she believes her life has lost its worth. She is saved from this fate by a person she never expected to see again, a redeemed Draco Malfoy. Will she be able to cope with a broken heart, lost hope, an annoying ex and a confusing new friendship or will she succumb under the pressure. Will Draco be able to show her that her life was worth living? Will he be able to show her that she made his life worth living? A story of betrayal, friendship, love and Life…..

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger had tears in her eyes; she was overwhelmed with joy looking at the newlyweds taking off for their honeymoon. Anyone could see the love between them and were wishing the happy couple on their union. She looked a vision clad in a royal blue bridesmaid dress with her curls arranged on top of her head in an elaborate hairdo. Her almond shaped amber colored eyes and defined features attracted many eyes, but she had eyes only for the man who held her in his arms, the love of her life Ron Weasley. They had been together since the end of the war which they had won against the most evil wizard of all times. After the war Hermione had taken up an internship at the ministry in the Department of Law Enforcement and Ron had been admitted in the auror training.

War had made all of them realize the power of love when Harry decided to sacrifice himself for his loved ones. Bless the gods that when Ginny cried on his dead body, an old magic erupted which recognized their unconditional love and unbreakable bond and his sacrifice. Their love brought back his life and he proceeded to finish the Dark lord. From then on Harry potter and Ginny Weasley were inseparable, they moved in together after Ginny finished her school and started playing professional quidittch and Harry got accepted for auror training.

Apart from a few hexes, two break ups and a hundred arguments Harry and Ginny were as good a couple as could be, being totally opposite personalities. While harry was calm, collected and patient; Ginny was headstrong, fierce and if messed with, scary. Having six older brothers can do that to you. But both were extremely loyal and were Hermione's closest friends.

When Hermione had lost her parents during a raid during the war, she had been crushed. She had become an orphan in a single night and couldn't deal with it. The whole night harry and ginny had held a sobbing Hermione in their arms and through the months they had helped her deal with her loss. Ron was there but he didn't know how to deal with a broken Hermione Granger. Hermione didn't hold it against him though, she knew Ron could be a bit emotionally unavailable at times and he didn't deal with tears and pressure well. But harry and ginny had been there with her through all that.

Shedding the sad thoughts she chuckled, remembering Harry's proposal and Ginny's reaction. Flashback: in the middle of a party an angry ginny Weasley was staring daggers at a guilty looking harry potter. The reason? Well harry thought it would be good to fight with his girlfriend ginny before he proposed so as to throw her off the loop. As always his plan backfired and the little fight turned into a full on battle. Hence, here they were at a common friend, Susan bones' party glaring across the room. Everyone could see the tension between them and were waiting for an explosive fight. Then to everyone's surprise a harried looking harry potter walked toward the very angry red head and bent on one knee. The whole room including Hermione and Ron gasped. Harry said," I know I made you angry and I know that maybe I don't deserve you but gin I love you. You are beautiful, kind, faithful. You are my world, my family, my reason to live. There is no harry without ginny. I want to spend the rest of my days in your arms, I want to have lots of little red headed children with you, and I want to watch our family grow. You complete me, please make me the happiest man on earth, ginny Weasley will you marry me?

Almost all the females in the room were shedding tears, while the men looked proud of their mate. Ginny looked pale, she was sobbing in her tissue and looked ready to faint. When she opened her mouth her exact words had been " ithrush yushnvr ashk". Nobody understood her language till she leapt in her fiancé's arms screaming "I thought you would never ask, I love you and of course I will marry you".

Hermione smiled thinking about their journey till their wedding and couldn't help but wish for the same happily ever after with Ron. She sighed which made Ron look at her, she gave him a dazzling smile and rose on her toe and gave him a light peck on his lips. When the happy couple came towards them they both were too happy for words; Ron had his best friend marrying his sister and Hermione had her two best friends living their dream. Ron joked, "Well Harry mate I hope you know what you got yourself into" earning him a glare from his sister. Hermione hugged Harry who was like a brother and her best friend and whispered in his ear, "Harry I am so happy for you, you have made an excellent choice. Ginny will make you a very happy man and remember that she deserves all the happiness in this world. I hope the best for you both."

Ron and harry talked about their trip while Ginny said her goodbyes to her best friend Hermione. The girls shared anything and everything, they were practically sisters. Hermione could see in Ginny's eyes the joy she felt, again she hugged her and spoke so that only Ginny could hear, "Ginny I am so happy for you that I can't even express it in words. You deserve to get your dreams and I know you will make Harry very happy. He loves you and you love him, I have never seen a more perfect pair. And by the way you were the most gorgeous bride anyone has ever seen."

Ginny laughed and joked "well I'm the new Mrs. Potter, I was supposed to look gorgeous or the witch weekly would have created a style strip issue on me. But really I could barely walk in these heels, my feet are killing me". Hermione laughed at Ginny's dislike for the tabloid and their take on the relationship between the BOY WHO LIVED and the youngest Weasley. The editor was none other than Harry's ex girlfriend Cho Chang who hated Ginny's guts.

Hermione said" so we will not hear from you for 2 weeks; no owls, no phones nothing at all? Ginny smiled and said "well harry wanted some alone time and with all the letters he has received during the wedding we can assume that more will keep popping, so yes no owls. Don't worry you'll have Ron in case there is a problem and you'll be gone for a week for that convention anyway." Hermione smiled and said, "Well you enjoy, I and Ron will manage."

Ginny teased "knowing you, I think you guys will just pass time playing chess" knowing about Hermione's decision of staying a virgin till her marriage. Hermione blushed and said "we do other things Mrs. potter, like work". Ginny laughed at her friend's shyness about sex and said, "I hope we'll get to attend another wedding soon; just as soon as my brother gets some sense in that empty head of his". Hermione laughed and finally wished both her best friend's goodbye having only one thought after Ginny's last statement 'I hope so too'. She had no idea that her hopes were soon going to get crushed.

A/n: It's my first story ever so please be patient. It's a Dramione story though it may not seem so. Don't worry Draco will enter the story soon, just stick with me. The more the reviews, the faster the updates (maybe daily). Is the chapter long enough? Please review for views, suggestions, tips etc.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Although I haven't given details but this chapter contains some scenes mentioning sex and some swear words.

I would like to thank CrunchyMunchers for his LOVELY review (my first review ever!)

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Chapter 2

The days after the wedding passed in quite the usual manner; Hermione and Ron went to work and in the evening spent some alone time in their apartment. Even though Hermione was not ready for sex but still she had wanted to live with Ron. Ron had been very pushy about having sex in the beginning and they had a huge fight over the matter, but soon he gave up seeing that Hermione was drifting away from him.

Soon it was time for Hermione to leave for the convention in America, where a new law against discrimination against muggleborns was to be discussed and her boss Mr. Edward Ross wanted her to be present as she was the most famous and reputed muggleborn in the whole wizarding world. One week without Ron felt like a month to her but work was work.

Hermione called from her bedroom "Ron, where are you? I have to leave in 5 minutes. Please tell me you are not eating that sugar pill quills again" She knew about Ron's addiction to sugar pill quills that made him queasy later.

She heard Ron's voice shouting "coming Hon". In a flash he was at her door with a sheepish grin, he said," well I might have eaten a few"

Hermione laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck and asked," How many are a few?"

Ron chuckled and leaned towards her, "let me show you" and then he kissed her, a slow sensuous kiss which made Hermione woozy.

After one minute of kissing she backed away a little and looked in his eyes and said, "I have to leave now or I'll be late. I can't believe I won't see you for 1 whole week. I am going to miss you so much"

Ron hugged her and said," don't worry Hon, you will be back in no time. And I will miss you every minute that we are away"

Hermione smiled at that and said," I love you"

Ron replied," I love you more, bye"

With that Hermione apparated to the ministry and through international floo she was soon in America. She smiled to herself thinking about how lucky she was to find her true love and how much Ron loved her.

After 3 days in America she was missing home and Ron terribly, they had talked on the phone only twice because of the time difference between the two countries and Ron's busy schedule. She had already contributed a lot to the convention and so she decided to ask her boss for an early leave.

On the morning of her fourth day in America she knocked on her boss's door. A jolly voice called from inside, "come in".

Hermione entered with a smile on her face and said," good morning Mr. Ross, I wanted to speak to you".

Mr. Ross smiled and said, "Come sit Miss Granger, I was about to call for you. You see everyone in the convention is very impressed with all the help you have given for the enforcement of the new law. You have made quite an impression young lady".

Hermione blushed and said," It was a team effort sir and being a muggleborn I really believe that discrimination on basis of blood status needs to stop."

Mr. Ross chuckled," always so modest. So Miss Granger what did you want to talk about?"

Hermione rambled," well sir you see, I mean I want, I mean all the important points relating to the law have been discussed and I know, ahm you know now I am not really needed and I was thinking that maybe, if you have no problem and the board agrees and…."

Mr. Ross laughed," Miss Granger, go home, you have done your share and you deserve a break. I will handle everything, you enjoy".

Hermione smiled and thanked her boss and ran to her room where she did a weird victory dance, flinging her arm and legs around, the kind of dance one would never like anyone else to witness.

She shouted," I am going home, Ron will be so happy when I surprise him"

She waved her wand and all her belongings were packed in five minutes. She apparated to the international floo network and soon landed at the ministry of magic. She waited no time and apparated in their apartment where she got the shock of her life.

/Slash/ previously:

Ron Weasley was what people considered a very lucky man, he had a loving family, popularity, a great job and a beautiful girlfriend who loved him. But Ron Weasley was also a very unsatisfied man. He knew he was popular but was jealous of the most famous, Harry potter. He loved harry like a brother but was envied him. He knew that he looked good with his six feet height and muscular body acquired due to vigorous auror training and loved the fact that girls threw themselves at him.

He loved Hermione, well who wouldn't love her, she was caring, loving, was beautiful with almond shaped amber colored eyes, clear skin , plump lips and her bushy hair had grown into long gorgeous honey colored curls. And what a figure, she had the perfect hourglass figure though she kept it covered up.

But he had one problem with her; she refused to have sex till marriage. He found this very silly and annoying. He had tried to convince her but he had been afraid that she might leave him so he had given up. But he had come up with another solution for this problem. He had formed purely sexual relationships with females that fawned over him but had made sure to be discreet. He didn't want to lose Hermione for some slut he fucked for fun. In the end he wanted to settle down with her, but he still wanted some fun.

The day he knew Hermione had to leave for one week, he was ecstatic. He would have the whole apartment to himself and he was sure to make good use of it. He dialed a number on his cell phone that Hermione got him and said" hey Trisha, what are you doing this week?"

/slash/ present

Hermione couldn't breathe; she felt as if she had been punched, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her whole world was crumbling down in front of her eyes. How could Ron do this to her?

Oblivious to another person's presence in the room, two naked bodies were humping like animals. There grunts and moans were so loud that they did not hear the sound of Hermione's apparition. The man shouting crude words was none other than Hermione's boyfriend Ron Weasley. As lost he was in his pleasure, he couldn't miss the crash he heard. He snapped his head in the direction of the noise, dread filled him at what he saw and he whispered," Hermione"!

Hermione had apparated in the living room where she saw Ron fucking a blonde who was screaming like a banshee. She was shocked as she watched the disgusting display; she couldn't find her voice to scream or shout at the bastard. In her daze she stumbled and knocked a vase which crashed with a loud noise that brought the other two occupants attention towards her. As soon as Ron's eyes met hers the spell was broken.

Ron jumped from the couch, away from the blonde and said," Hermione please listen to me, it's not what it looks like".

Hurt and angry Hermione shouted, "to me it looks like, you didn't miss me every minute I was gone. You cheat, how could you do this to me? I loved you." Then the dam broke and she cried uncontrollably.

The blonde stood in a corner witnessing the whole drama. Ron tried to hold Hermione but she flinched and backed away.

Ron tried again," Hermione I love you, please forgive me. It will never happen again. It was just one time, it was not my fault, that whore came here and seduced me in doing this. She said..."

He was interrupted by the blonde who looked furious. She shouted," how dare you call me a whore. You are the one who calls me whenever your girlfriend is out of town. One time! You have been sleeping with me from the past 5 months. Don't you dare call me again ,I am done with you". With that the blonde grabbed her things and apparated away leaving the two in deathly silence.

Hermione whispered," five months! You have been cheating on me since five months.

Then the feared granger anger flared in her and she slapped the red head and shouted, "You are a heap of lies. What did I do wrong? I loved you, ignored all your faults, tried to make you happy. What was my fault, you bastard?"

Ron had always been hot headed and his temper flared at being slapped, he grabbed both Hermione's arms in a death grip that was sure to leave bruises and shook her violently and screamed in her shocked face" you didn't want sex, did you ever think what I wanted. I was fed up of the drama. It's just sex, god damnit! What would you gain by staying a precious virgin? Going to get perfect grades from teachers? Trying to be bloody pure to show the world? You are so selfish, you are the reason why I cheated, do hell with your principals…

Hermione couldn't bear to listen anymore; Ron had already crushed her heart and dreams with his actions, now he was hurting her with his words. She freed herself from Ron and backed away. Her last words before she apparated before the eyes of a bewildered Ron Weasley were," we are over; I never want to see you again. I hate you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione apparated to the only place she could think of; so here she stood in front of a club in diagon alley with a sparkling board reading, "luna's loony nargles". She had nowhere else to go, Ron was at their apartment, harry and ginny were on their honeymoon, the burrow was not an option as, even though the weasleys loved her, they still were Ron's family.

Apart from harry and ginny, Luna was her closest friend. She had grown out of her weird beliefs and was now the owner of the most happening wizarding club that she named after the nickname that she had been given at Hogwarts. When asked why she gave her club such an odd name, luna serenely answered," I have changed for good, but I still want to remember my old self". No one understood her logic, but it was Luna so everybody let it pass.

Hermione entered the club and looked around; the posh club was decorated with lots of lights and was filled with people dressed for partying. She made a bee line to the manager who knew Hermione to be his boss's special guest.

The manager asked," what can I do for you miss granger?" he decided not to comment on her swollen red eyes.

Hermione barely croaked," I need to see Luna"

The manager answered," Miss Lovegood is currently unavailable mam. She will join you in 20 minutes. Would you like to wait at the bar?"

Without replying, Hermione walked towards the bar and sat on a vacant chair. She decided she needed a drink or her heart would explode. She had reined her tears but she couldn't control the pain. She motioned to the bartender and ordered whiskey. Hermione didn't drink as she was not good at handling alcohol but today she needed something to dull the pain. Her head kept replaying Ron's words" you didn't want sex, did you ever think what I wanted"…. "What would you gain by staying a precious virgin? Going to get perfect grades from teachers?... Trying to be bloody pure to show the world?... You are so selfish…. you are the reason why I cheated".

Her heart ached more and more with each thought and she drank. In the 20 minutes Luna took to arrive, Hermione had drunk seven glasses of whiskey and was now fully pissed. Her vision blurred and had she not been sitting on a chair with her head on the counter she would have fallen. The bartender and the manager were giving Hermione troubled looks and were waiting for their boss to arrive.

The door of the bar opened and in came a tired looking Luna lovegood. She wore leather pants and a strapless top. The manager rushed towards her and informed her of Hermione's presence. Luna knew something was wrong as Hermione never came unannounced. She turned to her manager and asked," where is she?"

The manager led Luna towards the bar where she was shocked to see an extremely drunk Hermione gulping her eighth drink. Luna rushed towards Hermione and asked," what is going on Hermione? What happened to you?"

Hermione couldn't see Luna's face properly but could hear the concern in her voice. Hermione's resolve crumbled and with a wail she hugged Luna and sobbed. Now Luna was very scared; 'what had happened to reduce Hermione to such a state' she thought. She shushed Hermione and said" what happened please tell me? I am right here with you; please Hermione you are scaring me"

Hermione had totally lost her senses but still she said in a broken voice which was no more than a sob," I found Ron cheating; he was having sex with someone when I reached home. He had been having sex with the girl since 5 months." "5 MONTHS!" she wailed.

Luna was dumbstruck.' How could Ron do this to Hermione; she loved him, even a blind man could see that'. Her musing was stopped when Hermione said," and he screamed at me that I was the reason he cheated, that I was selfish, that I was…" she couldn't continue as she started crying uncontrollably.

Luna fumed," only an ass like Ron can say that Hermione. We all have seen how much you cared for him. You are not selfish; in fact he is the selfish one. He doesn't deserve your love". This did nothing in consoling Hermione whose brilliant mind had shut its doors and she started mumbling," maybe I don't deserve happiness. I had dreamed of a happy life with Ron. I had so many hopes for our future which will never be fulfilled now. Everyone leaves me; first my parents now Ron. I haven't imagined a life without him. I can't see where my life is going. My dreams have been broken and my hopes are crushed. I don't have a future."

With that she stumbled but somehow stood from her seat, taking support from the counter and backed away from a very worried Luna and said," I can't Luna, I can't live without him, he was my life. Now I have no life, no present, and no future. Tell harry and ginny that I loved them. But now my life is not worth living."

Before Luna could reach Hermione and knock some sense in her, Hermione apparated from the club. Luna looked at the spot where Hermione had been a moment ago and screamed "NOOOOO". She quickly thought about what to do; she was getting frantic thinking of what Hermione might do.' Who can help me' she thought and the answer popped right in her head. She whispered, "Blaise" and apparated to the bar where her boyfriend Blaise was meeting his recently returned best friend Draco Malfoy.

Blaise Zabini looked across the table at his best friend since childhood and thought' he has changed'. It had been 3 years since the war ended; it had been 3 years since he had last seen his best friend Draco. Draco and his mother had switched sides during the war by turning spies. Unfortunately lucius Malfoy had been too deep in voldemort's beliefs to see the wrongs of his ways. In the final battle lucius had been killed by his own son though Draco never talked about it. After the war Draco and his mother left England and went to France where Draco's grandmother lived. He had regularly written to Blaise, his only true friend, telling him about his new life and how he missed England. Finally after 3 years both Draco and Narcissa decided to come back home, for which Blaise was glad; he had missed his best friend.

Blaise noted the changes in Draco, his signature scowl had been replaced with a warm smile; his faced seemed to have relaxed. Draco stood tall at a height of 6 feet; he had acquired a well built muscular body and now had a light tan. His grey eyes seemed clear and happy and he was attracting a lot of female attention.

Blaise himself was quite popular among females, with a tall strong built he was more muscular than Draco. His tanned Italian skin and charm could make a girl weak in her knees. But the once acclaimed playboy was now head over heels in love with his girlfriend Luna lovegood.

Blaise had gone to Luna's club's opening party where his attention had been caught by a petite blonde who had been wearing a green knee length off shoulder dress. The girl had looked simple but extremely elegant and attractive. Blaise had put on his charm and tried flirting with the blonde who seemed immune to his tactics. She had given him a funny look and had said," you seriously can't think I'll fall for that" and had walked past a gaping Blaise Zabini.

He had gone to the club every day since then; the whole time staring at Luna to figure out what had seemed to grab his attention. Looking at her everyday had made him even more adamant at claiming her. She had been different from all the girls that threw themselves at him; she was sweet, graceful, a simple sort of beauty.

On his fifth day in her club, she had been studiously ignoring him like always and he had been staring at her like every day when a drunk man had grabbed her and had tried to feel her up. Blaise had felt a rage like never before and had pulled her out of the man's filthy hands and then proceeded to beat the living shit out of the man in the muggle way. He had stopped only when he had broken the man's nose, a rib and an arm and Luna had pleaded with him to stop.

They had been together ever since. Luna had become his little sunshine and he was very protective of her. He also never needed to put on his charms for any other girl; his angel was all he wanted.

" so you are finally serious about a girl; who would have thought I'd see this day" Draco teased continuing their conversation

Blaise smiled and said," yes she is very special."

Draco noticed the silly smile on his friend's face and knew that Luna must be very special for Blaise. In fact he thought Blaise might have found THE ONE. Smiling he said," I am happy for you man. You deserve her"

This made Blaise chuckle, " of course I deserve her, I am handsome, charming, sexy, witty, and HOT".

Draco laughed at his friend's vain comment but before he could reply he heard a pop of apparition and saw the smile on his friends face drop.

Draco turned to see a crying Luna lovegood walk towards their table. In no time Blaise had pulled her in his arms and was frantically asking," Are you hurt, why are you crying, what happened to you?"

Even Draco was concerned at the look of pure agony on Luna's face. Finally Luna controlled herself a bit and started rambling," you need to help me find Hermione, she was drunk, I should have taken better care of her, Ron cheated, sh..she said that her life was not worth living, and she just left,..i ..i think Blaise Hermione is committing suicide." With that she hugged Blaise tightly and started crying. Blaise tried calming his worried girlfriend. None of them noticed that Draco had gone still on listening this.

He whispered to himself, "She can't die".

A/n: thanks to all the people reading my story. i know it wasn't much but Draco has finally entered the story.

I love writing this story so please review and tell me what you think and how you want the story to proceed. Also, do you think I need a beta? Is the length of the chapters' fine? I am very dedicated; its 1:30 am in my country

The more the reviews the faster I'll update… listening from you makes me very happy

Special thanks to crunchymunchers and pinkcrazyness for their reviews and support.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Draco whispered," she can't die". His mind snapped and he asked, "what happened to her?"

Luna dried her eyes and replied," she came home early and found Ron cheating on her. Then when I met her she was totally drunk and was talking nonsense about not being able to live without Ron. Before I could calm her, she disapparated."

Draco looked furious but said in a calm voice," that bastard! We need to find her and fast"

The other two had a determined look on their faces and Luna asked," but where? There are hundreds of places where she could be."Blaise still had one protective arm around Luna's waist and was giving Draco a confused look.

Draco replied," well think of a place where a drunk and extremely sad Hermione granger would go. There can't be many places. I say we split up to find her and whoever finds her will send their patronus to the other two.

Blaise seemed hesitant in letting Luna go on her own but she gave him a stern look and said," don't even think about it Blaise. She is one of my best friends; I am going to look for her and that is final. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She gave him a reassuring smile and Blaise knew he had lost the battle, no one could change Luna's mind if she decided something.

Blaise sighed in defeat and asked," So where should we go first?"

Luna said," I'll check the graveyard where her parents are buried, you go and see if she has gone to her parents house and Draco you can…".

Before she could finish Draco said," I know a place where she could be. I am not sure but it's worth a try. All three nodded towards each other and disapparated in search of Hermione.

/slash scene/

Even in her drunken state Hermione wondered how she had apparated without getting splinched. Maybe it was due to the fact that as soon as she thought about killing herself, her destination was clear. If she was going to die, it would be here.

After the war had been won, a weight had been lifted from Hermione's shoulders but she still couldn't find a moment of peace. Everywhere she went people surrounded her for autographs and photos. She had needed a place where she could think without being interrupted, so she had taken her car and had taken off on a long drive. After many hours she had come across a beach that had a huge cliff near it, the place had been beautiful as well as peaceful; from then on it had been her secret hide out, Not even harry, Ron or even ginny knew about it.

She had apparated on the beach and in her drunken state even the beauty of the evening sky combining with the waves of the ocean made her cry. Such beauty made her realize what she had lost and could never have again. She looked at the cliff and wondered how painful it would be to fall from such height. She gave a sarcastic laugh and then mumbled," definitely not more than what I already feel". She stared at the cliff for some time and then apparated on top of it.

Had she not been so out of her mind with grief, she would have seen the beauty from the top of that cliff. Cold wind blew and the waves in the ocean crashed loudly; Hermione found it ironic that how the weather was changing according to her mood. A sort of Darkness had crept inside her soul that made her feel as if there was no light in this world. She stood at the edge of the cliff and for the last time replayed all the happy moments of her life,' the time when she had won her first spelling bee competition, her mother teaching her how to bake, the day she got her Hogwarts letter, first trip to diagon alley and her parents reaction, spending Christmas with her mom and dad, the Yule ball in fourth year, watching voldemort die, her first kiss with Ron, the day she moved in with Ron, harry and ginny's wedding' …..

She tried to block her mind from the memories that were bound to cause her pain but they flooded her mind,' Ron having sex with the blonde, Ron blaming her for his inability to keep his pants on, Ron's hateful words,' you are so selfish…you are the reason I cheated'. She couldn't bear the pain she felt on remembering his words, and she knew she couldn't live. The memories made it difficult for her to even breathe. She took a deep breath, maybe her last, and jumped, leaving a life full of pain and despair…

/slash scene/

Draco remembered the place clearly, how could he not; it had been one of the most serene places he had ever seen. As soon as the war was over Draco had felt years of burden evaporate. He had been terrified for his and his mother's life but they had survived; he had lost his father, in fact he had himself killed the man, for reasons he never told a soul. Lucius Malfoy had once loved his family but his loyalty was with his lord; in the event where he had to make a choice between family and his loyalty to voldemort, he had chosen his loyalty. That had been the end of Draco's relationship with the man who was his father.

So after the war, Draco had felt like a free bird; he used to take his broomstick and fly endlessly. On one such occasion, when he had been flying, he had come across an area which had seemed deserted but beautiful. Draco had felt a sudden urge to get a closer look and he had landed from his broom in a place which seemed like heaven to him. He started walking on the beach and taking in all the beauty around him when he saw someone lying on the beach. It was a girl wearing a blue sundress, but he couldn't see her face. Before the person could see him, he ducked behind a rock and kept his eyes on the girl who was now singing softly.

He suddenly focused on her hair that had fallen from a bun, he could recognize that hair anywhere, "Hermione granger " he had murmured.

He had watched her for 2 hours as she sang, danced and played. She had looked so different with her guard down, so serene, and so beautiful. He had berated his mind for thinking of her as beautiful, but in his heart he had known she was very beautiful, from the inside as well as outside.

After what had seemed like a short while she had packed her things and apparated. That was the last time he had seen her. He had never forgotten that day and had often thought about her. And now, on his first day back home he had heard that she was committing suicide.

He wanted to strangle that bastard Ron Weasley. How could anyone hurt such a sweet girl. Even he had seen her love for that ass, he always knew Weasley didn't deserve her. Was Weasley blind? Hermione was what most people desired in their partner; a caring, intelligent and beautiful girl who loved them. Weasley was a bigger idiot than he had previously assumed.

He quickly apparated to the same beach where 3 years ago he had last seen Hermione. He had gotten a strong feeling that she would come here. Without even giving the beautiful scenery a glance he started looking for her. Thank god he had worn a jacket, the day had turned out to be windy and cold. He looked in every direction but couldn't find her; he was about to leave when a figure on the edge of the cliff caught his attention. On taking a better look he recognized the figure to be Hermione. Before he could even utter a word, Hermione jumped off the cliff right into the stormy cold ocean.

Dread filled Draco's heart at what he had just witnessed; he went numb for a few seconds. When he regained his senses he ran right into the ocean to save her. As soon as he entered the water, it felt like a thousand needles were piercing him, the water was freezing cold. He used all his strength to reach the area where Hermione had fallen. As he got closer he saw a scarf floating, he strengthened his strokes and went underwater. He saw Hermione getting deeper in the ocean and dived to save her; he caught her arm and pulled with full force, as soon as her body came above the water level Draco swam her to the shore.

Her body felt cold and she was not breathing. Luckily Draco had learnt some muggle methods of first aid. He started pressing the area of her lungs forcefully and shouted," come on granger, come on; breathe". The more force he applied, the more water came out of Hermione's lungs. Draco kept up this procedure till no water was left in her lungs, but still she was not breathing.

Draco hesitated for only a second then pressed his lips to Hermione's in an attempt to give mouth to mouth respiration. He kept on trying but to no avail.

He had almost lost hope when suddenly she coughed and then took a huge gulp of air. She opened her eyes, looked at Draco as if she was dreaming and whispered in a barely audible voice, "Draco?" and then she fainted.

A/n: I was very nervous about writing this chapter; it was the real start of Dramione

Also if anyone thinks that I need a beta, please suggest someone who works fast as I wish to update daily.

Although it's a Dramione story, I will keep giving snippets of the life of other characters also (like Blaise and luna)

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I appreciate your support so please keep reviewing…

lots of luv

Ash


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She opened her eyes, looked at Draco as if she was dreaming and whispered in a barely audible voice, "Draco?" and then she fainted.

Draco closed his eyes and exhaled a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. He was overwhelmed with a sense of relief that he never thought existed. His name on her lips had sounded so right. Draco shook his head to clear these confusing thoughts and scooped Hermione in his arms to apparated. She felt so fragile, lying lifeless in his arms, but he knew that he was holding one of the strongest witches of all time.

Draco looked at her face and decided that he would help her heal, he would make her the same Hermione granger who helped bringing the dark lord down, he would make her see that her life was worth so much more than she ever realized, he just needed to figure out how. With that in mind, he held her closer in her arms and disapparated.

/slash scene/

Blaise had been in Hermione's old house, checking every room and calling for her when he saw Draco patronus, a silver dragon which informed him that Draco had found Hermione and was taking her to his flat. Relieved but confused, he apparated to Draco's flat with one thought in his mind,' what was Draco up to?'

/slash scene/

Luna had been looking for Mr. and Mrs. Granger's graves when suddenly she saw a silver dragon appear out of thin air, informing Luna of Hermione's location. Luna was so relieved that she almost cried tears of joy. She apparated to see Hermione with one thought in her mind,' what was Draco up to?'

/ slash scene/

Draco had apparated with Hermione to his flat as he had no idea where Luna and Blaise lived. His mother had wanted to live on their vacation home in the countryside and he had wanted to live in a simple apartment in London, so prior to his return to London Blaise had bought and designed his new home. It was an open apartment with a lot of windows, pastel green walls and lots of space; just what Draco had needed.

Draco placed Hermione gently on the bed in his guest room and flooed his family healer, Mr. Carter. The healer had been a bit stunned at the arrival of the youngest Malfoy, but had quickly gathered his medicine kit and flooed with Draco. Mr. carter was shocked to see a dripping Hermione granger lying unconscious on the bed.

Mr. carter, remembering the Malfoy background automatically assumed the worst and turned towards Draco and said," what did you do to her"

Draco got a pained look on his face and said," I believe I saved her"

The healer gave him a disbelieving look then turned to his patient, she was a war hero, he had to save her. After a drying spell and various murmured incantations and complicated wand movements over Hermione's body the healer sighed and turned to Draco," She has suffered from hypothermia and the presence of so much alcohol in her system will slow the healing process. I will give her some potions, but I think she'll take another 24 hours to gain consciousness.

Just then they her two pops of apparition and together Blaise and Luna entered the room. On seeing Hermione, Luna ran to her side and hugged her unconscious body tightly and sobbed her relief. Blaise walked to her side and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Luna then turned to the healer and urgently asked," is she going to be fine? Why is her body burning? What is wrong with her?"

The healer recognized Luna lovegood as she was also a war hero and harry potters friend and wondered what was going on here, but then he answered," as I was telling Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger has suffered from hypothermia and due to the presence of alcohol in her system the healing process will be slow. I am giving her some potions, but I think she'll take another 24 hours to gain consciousness.

He took a vial containing a green liquid and poured it in Hermione's mouth and put 5 similar looking vials on the table near the bed. Then he turned to the odd group and said," well my work is done here. Give these potions in every 5 hours and keep miss Granger well attended. She is going to be fine, and if you need anything I am a floo away. Goodbye for now". With that he disapparated.

As soon as the healer left, Draco was bombarded with questions.

"where did you find her?"

"how did you find her?"

"how did you know where she was?"

"what did she do?"

Draco silenced their endless questions by saying," I found her near a beach. I had myself been there before. I knew she might be there as I had once seen her there. And well…ummm". He was hesitating to answer the last question as he knew it was too much for Luna to listen.

Blaise understood his friend's hesitance; even he didn't want Luna to hear the details. He walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist and said," babe, leave it. What is important is that Granger is safe and she is going to be all right. you don't have to…"

Luna interrupted him and said," I want to know what she did? She came to me when she needed a friend and I was unable to help her. If ginny had been here she would have…"

Blaise turned her so that she was looking directly in his eyes and calmly said," please stop blaming yourself; it's not your fault. You tried to help her. In fact you did help her."

Luna nodded then looked towards Draco and said," I am strong enough to hear it. Please tell me."

Draco sighed and glanced at Blaise who looked worried but then looked at the determined look on Luna's face and said," she jumped off a cliff near the beach where I found her. I saw her just in time to see her jump."

Luna eyes widened and tears filled them. She went pale and almost looked like she would faint. She didn't want to have a breakdown in front of them so she managed to croak," I will be back in a moment" and left the room.

Blaise looked at the door, where Luna had just exited, with a pained look. He wanted to just hold her in his arms and make all her pain go away but even Hermione needed proper care.

Draco saw his best friend's dilemma and said" I will take care of Granger, you go. Luna's best friend tried to jump off a cliff to kill herself, she is going to need some time to digest this. She needs you, go calm her down; I'm here with Granger."

Blaise gave his friend a thankful look and followed his distraught girlfriend.

Draco looked at Hermione and said," there are so many types of love in this world; I wish you had seen how much your friends love you. Then maybe instead of dying for that Weasley you would have decided to live for your friends".

With that he took a chair, placed it on the bedside and settled on it for the night. It was sure going to be a long night and he had a witch to take care of…

A/n: I know this chapter is a little short but with time the chapters will get longer. I have finally found a beta…! Yiipppiiiee! AlyssaMarie4Eva has very generously offered to help. This chapter is not betad but hopefully till the next chapter we would have made a schedule and coordinated. (we live in different time spheres)

I would like to thank everyone who has added this story to story alert and has added it as their favorite story, I am flattered! But I am kind of sad because I don't get many reviews. Please people if u like it then REVIEW it!

I would like to thank Noir Orchidee, crunchyMunchers and Alyssa for reviewing. Your reviews make me so happy n they motivate me to write faster and better.

P.S: Can someone explain me the concept of hits and visitors on my story?

Love,

Ash


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: thanks to everyone who read the last chapter. I am totally against suicide and yes if you don't want to live for yourself, just live for your family.

I am sorry it took longer than usual to update; I was having a tough day. But this chapter is the longest I have yet written. So enjoy!

Chapter 6

As dawn arrived, Luna stirred from her slumber and looked around, she had her head in Blaise's lap and they both were lying on a couch. Suddenly all the events of the previous day flooded through her mind and she stood up, this woke Blaise who looked at her a little disoriented, then suddenly his eyes cleared as he remembered the reason they were in Draco's house. He stood and took Luna's hand and said," good morning babe, how do you feel."

Luna smiled and gave him a peck on his cheek and said," I am fine now; let's see how Hermione is doing". And then hand in hand they walked towards the guest room.

/slash scene/

It had been a tiring night for Draco; he had been awake all night to take care of Hermione. He had stared at her face all night and had remembered the reason why he had changed sides during the war.

After Draco couldn't kill dumbeldore and Snape had to do the deed, the Malfoys had fallen from grace in voldemort's circle. They had lost their dark lord's favor and even though lucius still idealized his lord, Draco knew that he was a lunatic. He was terrified of voldemort and knew that one more mistake and he and his family would be dead. He had wanted it all to be over and wanted the light side to win the war but he did not have the courage to do the right thing.

Then the day came that would haunt him for the rest of his life; but that was the day that also changed his life. He still had nightmares remembering Hermione's screams as his insane aunt Bellatrix tortured her. He had been present in the same room where Hermione was tortured again and again but she never gave up any secret. He had once suffered the cruciatus curse cast by his aunt and knew it was worse than getting your skin peeled. He had lost count of the number of cruciatus curses cast on Hermione that day and had almost hoped that she would just give up and end her suffering. But the girl didn't break; even his aunt Bellatrix had become frustrated and had decided to just kill her and get done with it. At one point Hermione had looked directly into his eyes with a pleading look and he had almost pulled out his wand to help her when the savior of the wizarding world, harry potter had appeared along with Ron Weasley and dobby and had rescued her. He had never been so happy to see potter.

That day Hermione had taught him the most important lesson of his life. Even if you are alone, even if the path is hard, you need to be brave and do the right thing. So in the end, Draco had done the right thing; he had first convinced his mother that they had a choice in the war and then through Snape he had offered the Order of Phoenix his help. The order had taken Snape's word as Draco's loyalty and had directed him to gather all the information regarding the happenings in his house as Voldemort had decided to convert The Malfoy Mansion into his headquarter. Draco and Narcissa had tried their level best in helping the order and had succeeded in saving many people's life.

When Voldemort had decided that it was time to attack Hogwarts, Draco had known that the time had come to blow his cover. Along with his mother he had fled the Manor and had joined the order in protecting Hogwarts. After a fierce battle, the battle had been won by the light side and Harry Potter became The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again. Draco and Harry had formed a kind of companionship in the weeks he spent with the order; they were not friends but neither were they enemies. Ron Weasley had not been that accepting and had said in no vague terms that Draco was just 'saving his arse'. That hadn't bothered Draco as he still disliked the Weasel. The person he had most wanted to accept him had been Hermione, as she had given him strength to change. Hermione had neither accepted nor rejected him; she had just been distant. She had lost her parents and was still grieving. Draco had wanted to help her but knew that she might not appreciate it.

Hermione never knew what she had done for Draco as he never confessed it to anyone except his mother. Now after 3 years he had seen the same girl, who had given him hope, loose all her hopes. He was going to do whatever he could to help her, like she had helped him.

/slash scene/

Luna and Blaise entered the guest room to find Hermione peacefully sleeping and Draco sitting on a chair at her bedside with his eyes fixed on her face.

Draco looked up as they both entered the room and asked," How are you feeling Luna?"

Luna looked embarrassed and said," I am fine now and sorry about last night. I should have been there to take care of Hermione rather than having a breakdown."

Draco smiled and said," it's no problem. She is your friend, you were bound to react like that and you deserved the rest.

Luna just smiled and nodded while thinking,' he has changed so much from the angry hurtful boy we knew'.

Blaise gave Draco a grateful look and said," so how many hours before Granger wakes up?"

Draco looked at the 2 viles of green potion on the table and said," I have given her 3 viles already and one more is to be given in 10 minutes so I assume 5 more hours."

Blaise said," well then, who would like some breakfast," And looked at Luna and continued," I could cook."

Draco raised one eyebrow in question while Luna burst out in laughter. Blaise was a terrible cook but had a weird fascination for cooking that no amount of burnt food seemed to end.

Blaise pouted at their reaction and said," I am not that bad a cook."

Luna giggled and said," well, I am not sure I can handle your cooking right in the morning; my digestive system is not that strong."

Blaise laughed and said," someday you'll beg for me to cook and I won't. So can I at least help?"

Luna said," No, the last time you helped me there was fire in my kitchen. Draco will help me, you stay here with Hermione and give her the potion in 5 minutes. I am making scrambled eggs for you, is that fine?"

Blaise pouted but said," Its fine."

Luna gave him a simple kiss on the lips which made him smile and then turned to Draco and said," I am starving, let's make some breakfast."

Draco followed her into his kitchen where silently they started working. Luna had helped Blaise set most of the apartment so she knew where everything was.

After some time of working in silence Draco said," I know you didn't call me to help because of my cooking skills; so what did you want to talk about."

Luna sighed and said," Draco you are Blaise's best friend and he has told me so much about you. I know you have changed but I don't understand why would you help Hermione so much even though you hated her? I just want to know your motives."

Draco understood Luna's concern so he didn't take offence and truthfully replied," I never hated herm.. I mean Granger. I am helping her because she would have done the same thing if I was in her condition. I may not know Granger that well but even I have seen her generosity and kindness. I couldn't let such a person die, she deserve to live a happy life."

Luna smiled slightly at Draco's passionate words and knew that it wasn't the only reason, but she let it pass and said," that she does; I just wish she could see that. I am not sure what I am going to do once she wakes up. Harry and ginny are on their honeymoon and there is no way to contact them for 3 more days. They are better at handling her when she gets like this; they know exactly what to say and do. When her parents were killed she had almost become a zombie; she didn't eat or talk to anyone, at that time they were the ones who made her deal with the grief. I love her like a sister and she is my best friend but I don't understand her to the level they both do."

Draco nodded and said," don't worry, we'll figure something out and I really want to help. So where does she live?

Luna replied," she used to live in an apartment with Ron but now she needs to find a new place. I would love it if she would just move in with me and Blaise. But knowing Hermione, she would never agree as she would think that she's bothering us. She can be very stubborn at times. Well I'll just have to look for a temporary accommodation for her."

Without thinking Draco said," she could live here. I have a spare room and you guys can visit as often as you want."

Luna had stopped what she was doing and said," that is very generous Draco but I don't think it's the best idea."

Draco sighed and explained," I think it's the best idea. See I have been in a dark place once so I understand how she feels. She cannot be left alone at this time; I can work from home so I can give her company. As you must have noticed during the time I spent at the headquarter during the war, Hermione doesn't hate me. She had been fine with my presence. And we need to keep that Weasel as far away from her as possible; one look at him could break her. And he would never dare to step in my home. So what do you think?"

Luna said," well it sounds good when you say it like that but I am not sure Hermione will agree."

Draco replied," convincing Granger is my job; you just move her things here."

Luna smirked," you'll see Draco Malfoy, dealing with Hermione Granger is not that easy."

Then she turned to Draco with a serious look on her face and said," I am trusting you Draco, not because you are Blaise's friend but because I truly believe you can help her."

Draco smiled and said," thank you Luna; I will not let you down."

During breakfast Blaise was told about Hermione's new living arrangement and he laughed and said," well Granger is going to wake up in just 4 more hours; I would love to see her reaction to this news."

Everyone laughed at this as they all knew,' it was not going to be pretty'.

A/n: sorry this chapter is not betaed; my beta is grounded! I try to update in every 24 hours but this chapter had been tough to write so it took longer than that. Well Hermione wakes up in the next chapter, I am so excited!

Thank you everyone for appreciating my work; keep showing your support by reading and reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

Hermione woke up to a pounding head and an empty room that she didn't recognize. She was confused as to how she had landed here but thinking hurt her head so much that she decided that maybe she'd investigate that part later, first she needed to find another occupant in this unfamiliar house.

She felt woozy as she managed to get up from the bed and walked to the door. When she opened the door, she found the person she had least expected to see here; a half naked Draco Malfoy.

/SLASH SCENE/

After breakfast, Luna decided to go and get Hermione's things before she woke up. Luna had decided to go alone but Blaise wanted to tag along just in case Ron created some problem. Luna had been very frustrated with him and had plainly refused to let him come along.

"You are not coming with me Blaise and that is final. I can take care of myself", she had said.

Blaise had argued," I know you can take care of yourself, but I just want to be there just in case Weasley loses his temper."

" I am not afraid of him", Luna had fumed.

Blaise had replied," I know you are not afraid of him, but I just need to go."

Draco had interrupted by saying," please Luna, take him with you or he'll keep whining while you are gone."

Luna had sighed and then mumbled something that had sounded, "overprotective fool." while looking at Blaise. They had then side along apparated to Hermione and Ron's apartment leaving Draco to take care of Hermione.

Draco had decided to take a shower as there was still time for Hermione to wake up. So Draco had taken a much needed shower where he contemplated how he would convince Hermione to stay in his house. He knew it was not going to be easy, but Hermione Granger was never easy. This thought brought a smile on his face, her stubbornness was one of the things he admired the most about her.

With this thought in mind he stopped the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and moved into his bed room. He suddenly remembered that he had to floo his mother to inform her that he had settled in; he found it unnecessary but she had insisted. Narcissa Malfoy was not the kind of women you could refuse. He walked out of his room to floo his mother when the door of the guest room opened and out came a shocked Hermione Granger. Looking at her expression he had just one thought in his mind ,' here we go'.

/slash scene/

Hermione was speechless for one minute as she didn't know what to say to Malfoy. She started thinking of the reason why Malfoy was here but winced as her head throbbed.

Draco saw her wincing and asked," how are you feeling now?"

Hermione managed to reply," my head is pounding".

Draco ran over to her as she looked like she would faint any minute and led her to the couch in his living room; he ran to his bedroom and got a hangover potion for her. He stared at her as she quickly gulped the potion and closed her eyes.

Hermione felt instant relief as soon as she gulped the potion, her head stopped throbbing and now she could think. Then in a rush she remembered finding Ron cheating, their fight, she also remembered getting drunk in Luna's club, which had been stupid. After that she didn't remember much though she got a few flashes of going to her beach and then jumping.

Draco had been watching Hermione's face as it relaxed after taking the potion, then he saw the play of emotions on her very expressive face; first pain, then anger then guilt and then suddenly she sat upright and gripped the couch so hard that her knuckles turned white.

Tears filled her eyes as her shock subsided and then she started crying in the earnest. Draco watched helplessly as Hermione sobbed uncontrollably; he didn't know what to say or do but he knew she needed someone. He sat on her side and put a comforting arm around her shoulder. Seeking comfort, Hermione turned into his arms and wept in his arms. Draco hugged her tighter, while all the time murmuring comforting words in her ears.

After 15 minutes Hermione's sobs reduced into small sniffs and she finally realized that she had wept on Draco Malfoy's naked shoulder. Embarrassed, she moved out of his arms and created some distance between them.

She finally said," did you save me; I think I remember seeing your face. I can't remember everything but I keep getting flashes of my memories."

Draco sighed and said," Luna came to Blaise and me for help; I just found you in time."

Hermione looked ashamed and said," poor Luna; I can't believe I did that to her. I can't believe I did that to myself. Thank you so much Malfoy; for saving me."

Draco smiled and said," its ok Granger. I know you wouldn't do something like that in your right mind; you are too strong for that; too brave."

Hermione looked in his eyes and said," I don't feel very strong at the moment and brave people don't try to kill themselves."

Draco sighed and said," you were drunk Granger, don't beat yourself over it; it was a mistake. In time you'll feel strong and brave again. Trust me on that."

Hermione took in his sincere face and nodded, then looking around, she asked," Is this your house? When did you return to England?"

Draco replied," I just came back yesterday and yes this is my house. Blaise got it ready for me before my arrival; looking at the interiors, I think Luna had more to do with it than he admits. That guy is smitten."

Hermione got the first genuine smile on her face and said," that, he is. I have grown to like Blaise a lot, though I am not very open about it. He makes Luna very happy and that is what makes him perfect in my eyes. Well, where are they?"

Draco knew that the time had come so he said," they have gone to your old apartment to get your things moved."

Hermione got a pained look on remembering the reason why she needed a new accommodation and said," I am not moving in with both of them; they have a life and even though they won't complain, I know that I will bother them.

Draco smiled thinking how Luna had said that Hermione would say this, he looked at her and asked," though Luna would love it if you would live with them, but she anticipated your reaction to that so we came up with another solution."

Hermione looked at Draco suspiciously as he started fidgeting,' what is he nervous about' she thought.

Hermione casually asked," what solution did you come up with?"

Draco stammered," well I thought, I mean we all thought that you shouldn't live alone and you know how difficult it is to find an apartment in London, so I proposed and well everyone agreed that maybe you could live here."

Draco said that while looking anywhere but Hermione's face. He started a mental countdown, waiting for the explosion; ' 1…2…3…4…5…6…'

And then Hermione exploded,"You thought that you can make decisions for me. I am not a child; I can take care of myself. And why would you agree to that; no, you yourself proposed that. I haven't seen you in 3 years and now suddenly you want me to live with you. I don't hate you, I merely acknowledge that you have changed and you helped during the war; but we are not friends and I am not going to just move in with you."

Draco waited patiently for Hermione to catch her breath and then calmly said," listen Granger, no one is making any decision for you; it is just a suggestion. You are free to do whatever you want to do. I know we are not friends and I appreciate the fact that you have accepted my change and don't deem me as pure evil, but I am not telling you to move in with me; you'll be like a roommate. I have come back home after 3 years and I don't want to live alone, I was about to tell Blaise to look for a roommate for me. "he came up with the roommate crap just to convince her; she didn't need to know that it was a lie.

Before Hermione could say anything he continued," you can help in the house and pay half the rent. I am just looking for company, nothing else. I have 4 bedrooms in this place; there is plenty of room for 2 people. You could either live here or you could roam around London for months, looking for a suitable apartment."

Hermione didn't reply but was in a deep thought,' he is a nice enough company and god knows I need that. And it doesn't hurt that the apartment was just the way she liked; spacious, open and filled with light. She could pay the rent and help with household chores so it won't be like she was taking favors. But he was still Draco Malfoy, could she really live with her childhood enemy; well it was time to take risks. It was time to build up the famous Gryffindor courage and accept the challenge of the situation.

She looked at Draco who was staring at her, waiting for an answer," well I don't have many choices. I need a place to live, and I like your house. I will live here but there are some ground rules that you'll have to follow. Like we will divide all the expenses including rent, I get 2 rooms, one for me one for my guests. This is not a permanent settlement, as soon as I get a suitable apartment, I'll move. You will never enter my room without my permission and last but not the least; I have a cat that will live with me."

Draco paled a little, he was scared of cats, once as a child he had been bitten by a cat and since then he avoided them at all costs. He decided to not say anything about the cat or else Hermione would never agree to live here.

So he said," I agree to all your conditions but I just have one favor to ask."

Hermione looked at him suspiciously and asked," and what is that?"

Draco replied," well if you could just bear my mother sometimes."

" what do you mean by bear her? If you think that she can call me a mudblood and I will bear that then you are mistaken." Hermione replied.

Draco sighed and explained," you don't know my mother; the person you knew was the wife of a deatheater who had to remain cold to protect herself. What I meant was that my mother always wanted a daughter, she loves me but she wished that she had another child who was a girl. So she might get a little enthusiastic when she meets you."

Hermione gulped,' why did it sound like a warning?' She couldn't imagine the cold and calm Narcissa Malfoy as a over enthusiastic mother. She wasn't sure she could handle that but said," it's ok, I think I can bear that."

Draco chuckled," make yourself comfortable, feel like home, well it is your home."

Hermione replied," I am not sure I can feel like home and make myself comfortable if you stay half naked all day."

Draco blushed, in his hurry to convince Hermione he had totally forgotten that he was still clad in only a towel. He scampered off to his room, the whole time mumbling his apologies. He was back in 5 minutes wearing a blue t-shirt and black slacks.

Hermione thought that Draco had grown into quite a handsome man, and he did have a killer body. She berated herself for having such thoughts.

They stood in an awkward silence then Draco said," you go take a shower and I'll just floo my mother and then I'll get you something to eat."

Hermione nodded and then asked," can I stay in the room I woke up in ?"

Draco smiled and said," yes you can stay there."

She nodded and then both went on with their work; Draco flooed his mother while Hermione showered and then both of them sat while Hermione ate the peanut butter sandwiches Draco had prepared. They made small talks and Draco noticed that Hermione avoided the topic of Ron Weasley at all costs. They could get comfortable in each other's company, they had a lot in common. They had been discussing the rent when suddenly the main door opened with a bang and in came an upset Luna lovegood and a fuming Blaise Zabini.

They dropped Hermione's stuff in the living room and then Blaise shouted," I'll kill that bastard."

A/n: I am very sorry for the late update but I tried to compensate by making the chapter longer. I was having some personal issues and couldn't get my heart in my writing.

I'll try to update faster, please be patient.

I feel that I am not getting enough reviews. Reviews motivate me to write so please review.

This chapter is not betaed as my beta is still grounded.

Please tell me how you want the story to go from here and give some tips.I hope to update very soon.

Lots of Love

Ash


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After Hermione left, Ron was in a terrible mood; he knew that he had screwed up but it was Hermione's fault that he had cheated, if she had just thought about his needs then there would have been no need of cheating. He had it very clear in his head that he was not wrong; every male had needs and so what if he had purely physical relationships with other women, it was just sex; it wasn't like he was having an emotional relationship behind her back.

And what did she mean by," we are over; I never want to see you again. I hate you."? He knew that she loved him, she wouldn't be able to stay without him for long; she would come running back. She may be strong, but she was not strong enough to leave him.

Ron kept up with his mental musing for hours, waiting for Hermione to return home. He kept thinking,' why did I have to get caught; everything had been running smoothly, now everything is ruined'. He had no idea where she was but he would wait till her anger subsided and then he would convince her.

He was a little concerned about harry and Ginny's reaction if they got to know about his unfaithfulness. Ginny, being short tempered like him, would yell at him but harry might listen to him and understand, after all he was a man himself.

Ron moved around the house for some time then decided to go to bed and deal with all this in the morning. The next morning Ron woke up late, he went to take a shower then got dressed for the day. He heard some noises from Hermione's room and figured that she had returned. He smirked as he had known that she wouldn't be able to stay away from him. As he got closer to her room he heard a male voice, now he was confused. He opened her door and seeing the occupants he shouted," why the hell are you here?"

Luna had apparated Blaise directly inside Hermione's bedroom, Hermione had adjusted the wards so that all her friends could pop in whenever they wanted. It had been very convenient as both of them didn't want to deal with Ron Weasley right now. Luna just waved her wand around, packing Hermione's belongings while Blaise kept staring at her helplessly.

Finally Blaise couldn't bear the silent treatment and said," I am sorry babe, please talk to me."

Luna turned towards Blaise and replied," you can't just treat me like a child Blaise. I am a grown up witch who can take care of herself. I can't let you handle all my problems and you need to accept that."

Blaise looked ashamed and said," I was just concerned but I promise to try and reign in the protectiveness. It's a part of me but I promise I will never behave like that again."

Luna walked over to him and hugged him and said," I want to leave as soon as possible so let's get this done quickly."

With that the both started packing Hermione's things; they had almost finished when suddenly the door burst open and in came a confused angry red head.

Ron's confusion subsided when he saw all of Hermione's belongings packed away. He looked directly at Luna and asked," what are you doing here and why have you packed Hermione's things; where is she?"

Luna didn't want to answer but to avoid any unwanted trouble she replied in a sharp tone that she reserved for people she disliked," we are here to move Hermione's things and you have no right to ask where she is."

Ron gave a snort and then said in a mocking voice," I don't have any right to know where MY GIRLFRIEND is; Luna I think you have gone loony. You can't just barge in my house and take my girlfriend's belongings; stop this nonsense and tell Hermione to come back."

Blaise wanted to beat the shit out of the red head for insulting Luna but he had just promised her that he would let her handle her problems, so he kept glaring at Ron hoping to set him on fire.

Luna was glad that Blaise had kept his promise, they didn't need more problems right now. She turned to Ron and said," well Ronald, Hermione is your EX- girlfriend and she is never coming back to you and because it was Hermione's house as well, so I have full right to come here and move her things. I don't owe you any explanation. Now get lost."

She turned to Blaise and said," Blaise please pack everything on the walls except Hermione's photographs with Ronald. She doesn't need a reminder of this fool."

Ron lost control and shouted," why the fuck do you interfere in other's business; this is between me and Hermione. And you are the fool here; you are a fool to believe that this slytherin snake loves you; you are a traitor to befriend our enemy. He is staying with you to improve his status in the society; he is using you and you are foolish enough to think that he loves you."

Blaise couldn't control the anger that surged in him on listening to Weasley talking nonsense about his and Luna's relation; he pounced over the red head to hit him when Luna stopped him by coming in between, she kept one hand on Blaise's arm and said," don't forget your promise."

Luna then turned to Ron and said in a chilling voice," Ronald Weasley, you shouldn't talk about love, you wouldn't know how to love if it bit you in your face. What Blaise and I share, you can never understand, and I don't deem you worthy enough to explain it to you. You dare to call me a traitor after what you did to Hermione; you are truly shameless."

She waved her wand to gather all the packing and turned to Blaise who was merely maintaining control and said," let's go."

But before they apparated she got a wicked thought and one last time turned to Ron and said with a smirk," let me answer your question; Hermione has moved in with Draco Malfoy."

With that they apparated away, leaving a bewildered Ronald Weasley.

/slash scene/

After Blaise had shouted his declaration to kill someone, every one stood in silence. In his fury, Blaise hadn't realized that Hermione was awake and was now staring at him looking for some answers. But he had been so angry that he hadn't been able to defend himself and Luna when the Weasley sprouted nonsense about them.

Draco looked at Hermione as realization hit her, she looked at Luna who looked upset and then at Blaise who now looked guilty.

Draco broke the silence by saying," Luna please take Hermione to her room and I need to talk to Blaise.

He knew that even though Hermione broke down in front of him, she needed a friend; he was giving her and Luna some alone time to sort out her feelings. Luna understood his implication and led Hermione to her room and locked the room.

Draco then turned to Blaise who was still looking pissed. Before he could say anything Blaise sighed and said," I am sorry Draco, I shouldn't have exploded in front of Granger but that Weasley…." He stopped before he started shouting again.

Draco looked at his frustrated friend and asked," what happened?"

Blaise replied in a barely controlled voice," That bastard said that Luna was foolish to think that I love her. He insinuated that I was using Luna for her status as a war hero to improve my reputation in society. He insulted Luna and because of Luna I couldn't even defend her."

Draco understood his frustration so he said," Blaise you need to calm down, Luna knows that you love her and you know that she loves you; there is nothing that Weasley can say to change that."

Blaise nodded then suddenly chuckled," you need to convince Hermione to stay here; you should have seen the look on that weasel's face when Luna told him that, I quote" Hermione has moved in with Draco Malfoy". I thought he would faint."

They both laughed at the mental image of the weasel fainting from shock.

Draco then said," well I already convinced her."

Blaise chuckled," oh crap, I missed the show."

Draco snorted and said," well as expected, she went on and on about how she could take care of herself and we were not friends. She said that she didn't hate me but she couldn't just move in with me. Then I convinced her that I was just looking for a roommate and even she needed a place to live, so it was the perfect solution."

Blaise stared at her with a calculating look and asked," you lied to her just to convince her to live with you. Draco we both know that we could have come up with a living arrangement if you hadn't been adamant about her living here. What is the real reason that you want her here?"

Draco looked in Blaise's eyes for some time and saw real concern so he answered," I just want to help her Blaise, really I just wish to see her like the way she used to be; happy, stubborn and spirited."

Blaise asked," so you have no romantic intentions towards Granger? You are not attracted to her or anything."

Draco didn't want to lie to Blaise but he didn't know his intentions himself; he really did wish to see her like she was before but he also found her attractive. He decided to tell the truth," I won't deny that I am attracted to her but my real intentions are to just help her."

Blaise nodded and said," for now, keep the attraction aside; I don't think she can handle it."

/slash scene/

As soon as Luna and Hermione entered her room, Hermione hugged her friend fiercely and sobbed," I am so sorry for doing that to you. I wasn't in my right mind; I was so drunk and hurt that I didn't think…."

Both the friends stayed in each other's arms and cried their heart out. When they had no tears to shed they both sat on the bed and started discussing the past day.

Luna said," tell me everything; get everything out so it doesn't hurt anymore. How did you find out?"

Hermione narrated the whole story and then cried for half an hour, in Luna's arms. If felt so good to share her pain with her friend, who could understand how she felt.

"Tell me what happened after I apparated from your club", Hermione asked.

Luna replied," I was terrified of what you would do, so I apparated to the club where Blaise was meeting Draco and told them what had happened. Draco told us to look for you in places that were important to you; I went to your parents graves, Blaise looked for you in your parent's old house and Draco said that he knew a place where you might be. He found you there and brought you here."

Hermione asked," but how did he know where I was; nobody knows about that place."

Luna said," that you'll have to ask Draco; he said he had seen you there once. He has changed so much that I can't believe he was such a prat as a child."

Hermione kept wondering how Draco knew that place and said," yes he has changed a lot; even during the war he had changed a lot but these 3 years have been good to him. When I first woke up and saw him half naked I…"

Luna interrupted her with a glint in her eye," you saw him naked?"

Hermione blushed and said," not naked, half naked; he had a towel around his waist."

Luna laughed," a towel around the waist is as good as being naked. What did you do then?"

Hermione chuckled at remembering her embarrassing display in front of Draco and said," well I kind of cried my heart out in his naked arms."

Luna smiled," romantic".

Hermione sighed," there is nothing romantic left in my life. I'll have to deal with a broken heart all my life; I don't think I'll ever be able to trust anyone after what my best friend did to me."

Luna held Hermione's face in both hands and looked in her eyes and said," you'll forget that bastard and move on. Promise me you'll at least try. Someday a man will love you the way you deserve to be loved and will make you fall in love again. Give yourself another chance, someday you'll realize it was worth it."

Hermione just nodded and thought to herself,' I will make sure that I forget Ron; the pain he has caused me can never be forgiven. Someday I'll find happiness again, though that day is far away.'

Luna looked at the time and said," well the boys must be waiting and I need to talk to Blaise; he was very upset."

They both walked back in the living room to find the boys sitting on the couch. The boys noticed that both the girls had red eyes but were smiling and seemed relaxed, so it must have gone well.

Luna said," Blaise would you join me in the guest room for a minute."

Blaise stood from the couch and they both went to the guestroom to talk. Hermione replaced Blaise on the couch and said," so we are going to live together now; people are going to think we both lost our minds."

Draco smiled and said," people are going to think a lot worse, but I think it's going to be funny."

Hermione chuckled," only you can think that it's funny; my friends are going to get mad. No offense but they won't be able to digest a changed Draco Malfoy."

They both looked at each other and laughed. Then Hermione said," well if we are going to live together, we need to start calling each other by our first names. Ok Draco."

Draco was a little dazed by the sudden change in their familiarity but replied," ok Hermione."

Just then the guest room door opened and out came a disheveled looking Luna and Blaise; Luna's shirt was buttoned wrongly, her hair was messy and lips swollen; all in all she looked thoroughly snogged. Blaise was pulling at her hand while Luna tried to pat her hair, they came to a stop in front of the couch and Blaise said," we have some urgent work to finish; we'll spend the night at our flat. Take care both of you, bye."

With that they apparated away, leaving a laughing Draco and hermione.

A/n: thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. R/R

LUV…

Ash


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9

The next morning Hermione woke up at 6, she was an early riser and had a fixed schedule; she liked things planned. She used to get up early and do her yoga, take a bath and then prepare breakfast. She would then wake Ron who usually whined about it, then eat breakfast with him. She went to work at 10am and returned home at 5pm, she would make dinner and then wait for Ron who used to be occasionally late. Now she wondered if he was actually working late hours or was he lying to her and having sex with someone.

She decided not to think about that particular topic and so she thought about her broken schedule; she had no Ron to wake up and eat breakfast with, she did not have to wait for dinner for him. Her schedule had a big empty space in it and it would take some time to get used to it. For now, Hermione decided to do everything as she used to and forget that there was any part missing.

'I don't need him.' She thought. With this thought in mind and renewed determination, Hermione changed into her yoga hot pants and sports bra. Ron used to find this outfit extremely interesting though he didn't get to see it much as he rarely got up early. Hermione liked to wear the outfit because it facilitated the movements and made it easy for her to take various postures for yoga rather than to feel sexy.

After 1 hour of yoga she was tired and sweating; quickly she took off her clothes and got in the shower; the water felt soothing on her aching muscles, she washed her hair with her favorite apple flavored shampoo that her mother used to use. The smell of the shampoo always calmed Hermione as it reminded her of her mother.

While washing her hair, Hermione thought about the person who had suddenly reappeared in her life; Draco Malfoy. When Draco had come to live with them in the headquarters, everyone had different views about him. While the older generation was very welcoming due to his contribution to their side, the younger generation had been a little wary. Not everyone believed that he had changed, especially Ron, but she had known. At one point when she was being tortured in his home by his mad aunt, Hermione had looked directly at Draco with a pleading look. He had looked so scared and anguished at her torture, she was sure she had seen him take out his wand, but before he could help her, she had already been rescued.

If the boy, who had hated her all through school, who had made her life hell for years, who had told her on various occasions that she didn't deserve magic, couldn't see her die, then he wasn't all evil. When Draco had come to the headquarters, she had been grieving for her dead parents, so she didn't pay much attention towards him. But she had seen that harry had accepted him even though Ron had opposed to it; but harry had always been the most observant of them all; he saw what other people didn't notice.

Now after 3 years Draco was back and she couldn't see even a trace of the evil boy who had been her childhood enemy. He had grown in the physical department as well; he had become quite a handsome bloke. When he had hugged her she had felt his muscled chest and well defined abs, his arms had been strong around her and she had somehow felt safe.

Hermione shook her head to clear the image of a half naked Draco from her mind and rinsed her hair and got out of the shower. She changed into a sweatshirt and denim shorts and moved to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. She had been flipping her first pancake when suddenly the floo opened and in came Draco's mom; Narcissa Malfoy.

Narcissa dusted her robes and looked around at her son's new apartment. She said out loud," Blaise has done quite a fine job this time", while admiring the simplicity and elegance of the living room. She had just turned towards the kitchen when she saw a girl looking at her with wide eyes.

Hermione had been shocked at the sudden arrival of Draco's mother, she had thought that he would be present when they were officially introduced but now she had to do the honors.

Hermione moved towards the regal looking Narcissa Malfoy, forced a smile and said," good morning Mrs. Malfoy, I am Hermione granger and I am Draco's roommate."

Narcissa smiled and shook Hermione's hand and said," How nice to see you again Miss Granger, you have grown prettier in the past three years. My son somehow forgot to tell me he was living with you or I wouldn't have barged in."

Hermione blushed and said," we are just roommates and I just moved in yesterday. It's your son's home so you are not barging in."

Narcissa nodded and both the women stood there in an uncomfortable silence until suddenly they smelled something burning. Hermione ran to the kitchen, followed by Narcissa, to see a burning pancake.

Hermione murmured," Oh my god, what have I done" and threw water all over the burnt dish. She turned to look at an amused Narcissa who was looking at the mess that Hermione had made.

Before Hermione could say anything, Narcissa waved her wand and the burnt pancake and smoke vanished.

Narcissa chuckled," you do remember that you are a witch Miss Granger. Well I don't think Draco likes black pancakes; if you don't mind can I prepare breakfast, I have a special recipe.

Hermione gaped at Narcissa as if she had grown another head; she had never thought that the cold Narcissa Malfoy would even know how to boil water. She nodded and stood by as Narcissa added her special ingredients in the mixture and started making pancakes.

After some time Hermione couldn't help herself and asked," I don't mean to be rude Mrs. Malfoy, You can visit anytime; it's your son's apartment, but was there a special reason you came here this early? Is everything all right?

Narcissa smiled and said," Draco has trouble sleeping so he usually gets up very late. I have our servant wake him daily but since now he lives here, I thought I would just pop in and see how he is settling. I am sorry if I bothered you."

Hermione didn't know what to make of this sweet and understanding Narcissa Malfoy, she hadn't expected her to be like this. Hermione gave her a genuine smile and said," we are not bothered, you are always welcome here."

Narcissa said," Miss Granger if you don't mind, can I call you Hermione? You are going to be living with my son, we are going to see a lot of each other and I would like it if we weren't so formal. You can call me Narcissa or cissa; they are so much better than being called Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione didn't see any harm in it so she nodded. Narcissa Malfoy was nothing like she had thought. She seemed sweet, caring, attentive and easy to talk to. She might grow to really like this woman.

Hermione watched with fascination as Narcissa made perfect pancakes without a hitch, she looked happy while cooking and so different from the woman that Hermione had seen during the war.

Hermione couldn't help herself and asked," Cissa, I would like to know about your life. I am curious about how different you are from the lady I met before."

Narcissa turned towards Hermione with a thoughtful look and said," My life was never my own; I was told from my childhood that I had responsibilities towards my family. As you know, pureblood families usually have marriage contracts, mine had one too. I and lucius had an arranged marriage; I won't lie and say that lucius was a terrible husband. He was quite attentive and made sure that I got whatever I desired. Somehow I never got what I desired the most; love. My parents had never shown any true affection towards me, I was always meant to be a thing to show off; for lucius I was a prized possession meant to be looked after not loved. I craved love and I finally felt it for the first time when I held Draco in my arms for the first time; he was a beautiful baby and my heart had felt so full. I wanted Draco to live a life that I never had, I wanted him to be more than a pureblood from a rich family; I had hopes for him. All my hopes went to trash when the dark lord rose; lucius was so involved that he didn't see that he was breaking his family. I had to make Draco strong enough to live through the life that his father had planned for him; I had to make myself strong enough to see his life getting ruined. Now I wish I had been strong enough to stand against lucius's wishes. Draco never wanted to join the dark lord, he was just a scared little boy. Well later he did make his own choice, a difficult one. He saved both of us from the destruction caused by my husband and his master. After the war I wanted to leave the country as there were so many bitter memories that I wanted to forget, Draco decided to go with me."

"After years of fear, pain and pretence we were finally free to be ourselves. Hermione, the women you saw was a woman who had lost everything except a son was walking on a path to death, that woman was half dead without any scope of survival. That woman is no more, she died with her husband. Now I am a new person who is living her life without any fear or burden; I have finally got the courage to be the real me."

Hearing Narcissa's story, Hermione had tears in her eyes and she hugged Narcissa tightly and murmured," you are a very brave lady, cissa."

Hermione stepped back and wiped her tears; looking at cissa's will to live she felt a surge of hope for herself; maybe she could live through this tough time and life would get better with time.

Narcissa turned to flip the last pancake and said," Hermione, please go and wake Draco; I will set the table."

As Narcissa looked at Hermione's retreating form she thought ' it's so great that she is living with Draco. They both are perfect for each other. This is going to be so much fun.' She knew that Hermione was somehow the reason why Draco had changed. Draco had never told her anything, but she had figured it out.

Hermione was special and her special son deserved her. It might be a little difficult, but Narcissa Malfoy always got what she wanted.

Hermione knocked on Draco's door and called," Draco, wake up."

No answer. She tried again," breakfast is ready, wake up."

Hermione gave up and opened his door, his room was similar to hers but had a blue and cream color theme. The room looked elegant with modern furniture and a king sized bed of matching dark wood. The curtains were drawn so the sunlight didn't peek and the room looked dark.

Hermione walked to the window and opened the curtains, the room was suddenly filled with light and Hermione turned towards the bed to wake Draco; what she saw mesmerized her. Draco laid on his stomach, his hair standing in all directions and the light playing with his blonde hair. She had been right, he had grown in the looks department; his skin looked flawless, his arms looked strong and his shoulders looked broader. He mumbled something and turned over, exposing his muscular chest.

Hermione looked at his face and wondered how he could look so serious while sleeping. He had a little frown on his forehead which Hermione felt compelled to smooth. Without thinking she stretched her hand and moved her fingers lightly on his frown. His frown melted away to form a smile, Hermione looked at his face relax and was about to retract her hand when he suddenly turned on his stomach, trapping Hermione's hand under him.

Hermione could feel his heart beating under her hand and it somehow felt erotic. She tried to pull her arm but Draco only snuggled towards her. Her face was so close to his and her eyes kept darting towards them. They were pink, plump and looked totally kissable.

Hermione mentally slapped herself for thinking that his lips were kissable and ranted in her mind,' you are not attracted to Draco Malfoy. It doesn't matter that he is sweet, charming, handsome and totally kissable. No..No..No Hermione you are not thinking about his hot body. Ok, so shit, you might be attracted to him, but you are not prepared for anything further. You just got your heart broken, this is not the time for this. And Draco Malfoy is handsome and rich; he must have girls throwing themselves at him, he would never be interested in a plain girl like you.'

This thought convinced her that she didn't have a chance with Draco and she was about to shake him awake when he mumbled something and sighed. Hermione leaned in closer to hear what he was saying when Draco again mumbled something, but this time she knew what that something was; he had just whispered one word,

"Hermione".

A/n: I know that I haven't updated in a while but things have been crazy at home with me moving away to attend college.

I share my laptop with my sis so I think I'll take longer to update, but please don't give up on me.

This chapter was very hard to right, with all the work and distraction around me but I somehow managed to finish.

I used to read stories with the maximum number of reviews; it just makes the story look popular. So please read and review so that other people notice this story.

Give me tips and suggestions; I always look forward to your feedback.

Me n my beta were having trouble coordinating due to different time zones so we decided that she will edit the chapters after I upload them. I am so grateful to her for her cooperation. Thank you Alyssa

Read and review n I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Love

Ash


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/n: I am very very sorry for the late update; it has never been this long. My college has started and there's a whole lot going on. Just got my laptop back so I'll try to update regularly, I miss those days when I had time to write every day.

Tell me if I still got it; read and review.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hermione leaned in closer to hear what he was saying when Draco again mumbled something, but this time she knew what that something was; he had just whispered one word,

"Hermione".

Shocked, Hermione jerked away and saw a slightly dazed but awake Draco giving her a confused look. He again repeated," Hermione" but it sounded more like a question this time.

Hermione was confused as to what had just happened; 'was Draco mumbling my name in his dream or had he been awake all along' she mused. She focused on the now yawning Draco and thought that maybe she had misinterpreted the whole thing. She decided to ignore the butterflies that she had felt in her belly when Draco had whispered her name; it was just her empty stomach, she convinced herself.

Draco stretched his arms and sat with his body leaning on the headboard; his muscles flexed and his toned abdomen was in clear view. Hermione averted her eyes and tried not to look at the disheveled but extremely sexy blonde.

"So you are finally awake; thought I'd need a whole group of hippogriffs or banshees to wake you up", Hermione laughed.

"What can I say, I can never get enough sleep", he replied.

"Sweet dreams?" Hermione inquired with a cheeky grin.

"Well I dreamed that I was a billionaire with ravishing looks and the hottest body and the girls loved me. Oh my mistake, that was not a dream", Draco winked.

Hermione laughed, "You are so vain. I can't argue about the billionaire thing but who told you that you had ravishing looks and a hot body. I don't see anything special."

"If it isn't so special then why do you keep ogling my chest every few seconds", Draco asked.

Hermione blushed at having been caught and quickly changed the topic," your mother is here; she wanted to check on you. Get ready and come outside for breakfast, we are waiting."

With that she walked out of Draco's room leaving him to his thoughts. "it was a nice dream", he murmured," only the pretty brunette in my dream looked a lot like you Hermione." He sighed and got out of bed to get ready.

'Breakfast with mother and Hermione, this would be interesting.' With this thought he went into his shower and washed the evidence of his dream away.

Narcissa noticed how flustered Hermione was when she returned from Draco's room." What took you so long?" she enquired.

"umm nothing. It just took a little longer to wake him; he'll join us in a few minutes", Hermione answered.

"Well till then tell me something about yourself, not the things people know about the famous Hermione granger, just other regular stuff."

Hermione told Narcissa about her love for books and baking, her job at the ministry, the new law against discrimination against muggleborns, her addiction to chocolate and her friends.

"What about your dating life, you haven't said anything about a boyfriend."as soon as the words left her mouth, Narcissa immediately knew that she had asked the wrong question; Hermione had gone stock still and was now gripping the counter so tight that her knuckles had turned white.

Hermione breathed in a calming breath and decided that people were going to ask this question time and again and she couldn't run from it. "I just broke up with Ron Weasley a few days back", she replied in a soft voice.

Narcissa came up to her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and said," life can be very tough sometimes dear, things may not turn out the way you had planned them. But maybe there's a better plan out there, it may be what you actually need."

Hermione tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace," I am not sure I would like any other plan out there; I make my own plans. I don't believe in fate or destiny, divination was my least favorite subject."

Narcissa gave her a knowing look and said," Time will change your say about it, you'll see. You will find the man who is destined for you. Your fate will take you where you really belong."

Hermione gave her a doubtful look," Oh lord, you sound like professor trewany."

Narcissa giggled," I am not a seer but I have a lot of experience in these matters, I dated a lot in Paris; it was fun and it always annoyed Draco."

Hermione smiled," And you like to annoy him?"

Narcissa giggled like a child," Oh you have no idea how much fun it is. Every time I decide to go on a date, he gets all fatherly with me. Try annoying him sometime; there's nothing better in this world."

They both laughed just as Draco came from his room. "What is so funny?"he asked.

They both stopped laughing and said in unison," nothing".

Draco decided to ignore their guilty faces and asked," so what's for breakfast, I am starving."

They settled down on the small dining table outside the kitchen and started breakfast. The conversations were light and each seemed to enjoy the pancakes as well as the company. When the breakfast was finished and the dining table cleared, Narcissa begged her leave.

"What's the hurry, you should stay a little longer" Hermione said.

Narcissa smiled at her new friend and smiled," I would love to, but I have a lunch date and I need to look good."

Hermione almost laughed on the look Draco got when cissa said the word date; it seemed like he had tasted something bitter.

Draco coughed, "A Date? But you just got back. Mother these flings are just an excuse for you to have your stupid break up parties, I am not sure I like it."

Before Narcissa could reply, Hermione asked," Breakup parties?"

Narcissa replied," well you see, every time I break up with someone, I celebrate it. It's my personal tradition where I party with all my girlfriends to celebrate my freedom. It is just one looser down from your list. I celebrate it in a way to thank lord that I was not stuck with the looser anymore."

Draco said in an impatient voice," mother you need to slow down, I can't even count the number of boyfriends you had in the past three years."

Before Narcissa could teach her son who was the parent, Hermione asked,"I think I am going to have a breakup party."

Draco gaped while Narcissa beamed," Oh it will be wonderful, all your girlfriends and loads of alcohol. Very good decision Hermione."

"No, very stupid decision Hermione", with that he took her arm and pulled her towards the side of the room. " What are you thinking, a breakup party! Are you insane? You tried to take your life because of this breakup and now you think that you can celebrate it. My mother may seem to enjoy it but you won't be able to celebrate it."

Hermione calmly explained," Maybe this is what I need Draco. I can't cry all my life for it, I need to just let it go so that it doesn't hurt so much. I know I can do it, have faith in me."

Draco looked in her eyes and said," I have faith in you Hermione, I just don't want to see you getting hurt. If you really want to do this then you have my support."

Hermione saw the sincerity in his eyes and said," you are a good friend Draco, I am glad you are here." With that she hugged him which surprised him more than her words.

Narcissa looked at the whole exchange and smiled, they both were perfect together. ' There is definitely a spark there, I just need to build it to a fully fledged fire, 'she thought.

Draco and Hermione parted and walked towards Narcissa who was ready to floo. She turned to Hermione and said "Tell me if you need any help with the party, I must leave now." She kissed both of them on their cheeks and then flooed away.

Hermione smiled," I think I really like your mother Draco."

Draco chuckled," Good, now bearing her will be easier for you. You haven't seen anything yet, my mother is a whole lot colorful than this; just wait and watch."

"You make her sound like a devil. Now I need to plan my breakup party, I think I'll have it this weekend. I need to invite my friends, half of them wouldn't know about the break up."Hermione said.

"When are you going to tell the potters? When are they coming back?" Draco asked.

Hermione sighed,"I think they'll be back this week. I guess I am scared about telling them. Ron is Harry's best mate and ginny is his sister, I don't want to lose them."

"You can never lose them Hermione. They love you and I think it's time that you tell them."

Hermione sighed," I think I'll write them a letter, I don't think they will receive it but I guess I need to try."

Draco said," I need to go to the ministry to get some formalities fulfilled for my business. I think Blaise and Luna might pop in some time so you'll have company. See you later."

With a smile he apparated away and Hermione dragged herself to her room to write the fateful letter.

/slash scene/

Draco apparated outside the ministry and walked in through the secret door. Not much had changed since he had last been here but it still felt different. People started staring as he made his way through the lobby. He was famous, rich and powerful; he moved in a graceful aristocratic manner that gave him many appreciative sighs from the passing witches and many had started to follow him already.

He moved to the law enforcement office where he had to get some documents signed and sealed. He walked to the head of the department's office and knocked.

"Come in", a jolly voice answered from inside. Draco entered in the neat and roomy office and looked at the middle aged man who stood up and shook his hand," hello Mr. Malfoy, my name is Edward Ross and I am the head of the department. What can I do for you?"

Draco replied, "I needed the documents that I had sent earlier for approval. I had corresponded with the minister and he had said that this was the last formality and then I could start the business."

Mr. Ross looked a little uneasy," I am very sorry Mr. Malfoy but one of my subordinates is in charge of the documents submitted here and we are unable to reach her. I have tried flooing her but I have been unsuccessful. I assure you that you'll receive the documents within this week, as soon as I can get in touch with her."

Draco had a hunch that he was talking about Hermione so he asked," Mr. Ross, is there a chance that you are talking about Hermione Granger?"

"well yes, how did you guess? She is a very responsible employee and it's the first time something like this has happened. Her floo is blocked, her boyfriend doesn't know where she is. I just hope she is not in trouble."Mr. Ross replied.

Draco clearly saw Mr. Ross's concern and so he said,"Hermione is fine Mr. Ross. She had some personal issues so she was out of touch. I will tell her to contact you. I must leave now, thank you for your time." He shook his hand and walked out of the office.

Draco had almost reached the lift and was waiting for it to open when a witch ran up to him with a bunch of mails. "Mr. Ross has asked if you could please give Hermione these mails."

Draco nodded and took the letters from the girl and turned to the lift. The lift stopped at the floor and the doors opened with a bang and out came none other than, Ron Weasley.

A/n: I loved the response to the last chapter and I would like it to continue. I will update in every 2 days from now on.

Please read and review. Spread the word if you like this story so that other people also read it. I was not very confident while writing this chapter as it had been a long while since I last wrote so bear with me please.

Lots of love

Ash


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: Thanks every1 for reading and reviewing….the reviews are increasing and I appreciate it a lot. So here's the next chapter; I hope you like it.

Chapter 11

Ron Weasley was in a terrible mood, his life was a mess; everything was going wrong and he didn't know how to fix it. After Luna had told him that Hermione had moved in with Malfoy, he hadn't believed it. He had been sure that Hermione hated Malfoy and would never move in with anyone impulsively; she had taken almost 2 years to move in with him. The witch weekly had announced Draco Malfoy's return the very next day which had made Ron realize that Luna had been telling the truth.

He had avoided his family ever since the breakup as knew that there was no way they would support him. He wanted to delay the news as long as he could and maybe in the mean time find Hermione and convince her to take him back.

Everywhere he went people asked about Hermione's absence and he was running short of excuses. He knew that Harry and Ginny were due from their honeymoon any day now and he couldn't think of one thing to say to them that would save him from being hexed.

And above all, he missed Hermione a lot. The day Luna told him that Hermione was never coming back to him; he had gone to a bar gotten totally drunk and the next thing he knew, he had woken up naked in a brunette's bed with a terrible hangover. That morning he had realized that he only wanted to wake up with Hermione by his side, for the rest of his life.

Now as he made his way towards the lift people waved to him and greeted him with the usual,

"Good morning Ron, where's Hermione?"

" Ron can you please tell Hermione that we need the D firm's documents urgently"

"Is Hermione Sick?"

"It isn't like Hermione to miss work, is she ok"

He had no answers to their never ending questions so he just stormed past them and entered the lift. He was planning to just hide in the auror department but thought he'd check if Hermione was back to work. He knew that it was the only place he could catch a hold of her. It was just a matter of time when she would come back to work as he knew she was too responsible to leave her work pending.

The mechanical female voice of the lift informed him that he had arrived at the department of law enforcement and as soon as the door opened he laid eyes on the person he least wanted to see, Draco Malfoy.

Draco kept a steady eye contact with the angry red head and waited for the explosion that was soon to follow. He had just returned after 3 years so he didn't want any trouble with anyone. He had learned at an earlier stage to mask his emotions perfectly, so although he seemed cool at the outside he was filled with rage on the inside.

This was the man who was responsible for bringing Hermione to a stage where she had seen no other option than suicide. He remembered lifting her lifeless body from the beach and looking at the shell of a woman she had once been and barely controlled his hands from strangling the idiot.

"So here we meet again Malfoy, how's the ferret face?" spat Ron.

Draco replied in a cold voice," Same as yours Weasley. If you would excuse me now, I have better things to do than catch up with you."

Ron glanced at the letters addressed to Hermione in Draco's hands and said," You would rather catch up with Hermione, or might I say, you already have. So now she has moved in with you, big mistake. Don't get too comfortable Malfoy; Hermione is mine and she loves me. You can never take my place in her heart, so keep dreaming. In no time she will realize it and come back to me."

Draco didn't try to reign in his anger this time and replied," Keep dreaming about that Weasley; I don't care what you think about me, I never have and I never will. As for Hermione, I think she has better sense than to repeat old mistakes and you are her biggest mistake."

Draco did not see it coming and so he was unable to dodge the punch Ron had aimed at his face and so he stumbled and dropped Hermione's letters. Before he could retaliate, there was a flash that almost blinded him and he heard a nasal voice behind him which couldn't belong to anyone other than the most nasty reporter ever; Reeta skeeter.

Reeta asked in a jolly voice," What do we have here, two war hero's indulging in a fight; well that is juicy gossip."

Ron gave a bitter laugh," He's no war hero; he is just a coward who had managed to save his ass by turning sides at the last moment. There was no bravery here, he may have fooled everyone and gotten all the glory that a hero deserves but I know for a fact that he doesn't deserve it."

Draco replied in chilling voice," Listen carefully Weasley, I don't care about what you think or what you do; I did what I had to and I am not about to justify it to you of all people."

He waved his wand and collected all the letters that had fallen when he had been punched, but before he could get all, Rita Skeeter accioed one and said," well well well, isn't it interesting that Draco Malfoy is taking Hermione granger's mail when he gets punched by her boyfriend. I smell a love triangle, oh I can see the headline,' war heros fight for the affection of the golden girl, whom will she choose? Or has she already chosen."

She looked at the seething faces of both men and then at the letters in Draco's hands; suddenly her eyes brightened. "The war heroine leaves her long term boyfriend for the most eligible bachelor, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave Draco a glare and stormed away while Draco replied," There is nothing going on between me and Hermione, this is not news, its trash. You cannot print this stupid article."

Rita smiled and slided one manicured finger along one side of Draco's face and giggled," I will write whatever I want Draco Malfoy. It was good seeing you, don't forget to read tomorrow's paper."

Draco shook off her hand and said,"You are disgusting " and got in the lift to get away from her.

Reeta looked at the lift and said to herself

" Wrong move Malfoy, wrong move."

/slash scene/

It took Hermione 1 hour to write the letter to Harry and Ginny, it had been the toughest letter that she ever had to write. She couldn't think of what to say and scraped off whatever she wrote. After many failed attempts she finally wrote the letter.

_Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_I hope you both are well and are enjoying your trip. Something unexpected has happened and I thought I should inform you; Ron and I are broken up. I know you will have many questions but I can't tell all that in a letter. I miss you both and hope to see you soon. _

_P.s. when are you coming back?_

_Love_

_Hermione_

It was not the best letter she had written but she didn't know what else to say. Harry and ginny were the most important part of her life, she couldn't even think of what she would do if she lost them. Draco was right, it was better that she told them herself rather than them finding out from someone else.

She sent the letter with Draco's owl named 'prestel' and as she saw the owl fly away she realized that she had to write another letter, to her boss Mr. Ross. It had been 5 days since she had last been to work and she knew she had to go back soon. The last few days had flown by, with the break up, the unconscious hours, moving in, getting used to living with Draco and spending time with Narcissa. She didn't get time to think about work in the past days but now as she thought about it she felt very irresponsible for not even informing them. So she wrote the letter, apologizing to her boss and telling him that she would come to work the next day.

With that done she moved to the couch and switched on the television. She was glad that Draco had furnished the house with both muggle and magical appliances. It had been just 5 minutes since she started watching tv when she heard two pops. She turned and saw Luna and Blaise standing hand in hand smiling at her, she smiled back and said," You both disappeared the other night, the work must have been very urgent."

Luna blushed while Blaise smirked and said," it was the most important work and it couldn't be delayed. Missed our company, your day must have been so boring without us."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said," oh yes, I almost died of boredom; thank you for gracing me with your entertaining presence."

All three laughed and Luna asked," How was your day?"

Hermione replied," Narcissa popped in this morning; apparently Draco doesn't get much sleep so she was checking on him."

"How was she?" Luna asked, her interest was piqued; she had never met Narcissa Malfoy but from what she had heard from Blaise she was pretty amazing.

Hermione smiled, "She is so different from what I thought she'd be; she is amazing. She is cheerful, beautiful, funny, full of life and the best part, she loves to annoy Draco. She also gave me the idea of a breakup party. It's something she does after a breakup and suggested that if I let go and celebrate it myself then it might help me get over it. She thinks that to escape the depression of a breakup you should feel happy about it. I think this is exactly what I need."

Luna smiled at Hermione's enthusiasm about the party and said," This is so unlike you, but I think that you should go for it. You have to tell your friend sometime and I think this would be less awkward. When do you want to have it?"

Hermione thought for a minute then said," Today is Wednesday, I think I want to have it this Saturday."

"It's a short notice but your close friends will definitely make it."Luna replied.

Blaise asked hopefully," Are boys allowed?"

Hermione giggled," Not at all, it's a girls night out. I was thinking maybe we could hit a muggle night club."

Blaise said," That sounds fun, but can't you let me and Draco come, we'll just add the glamour."

"Then add a glamour that makes you a girl."Hermione giggled.

Blaise got a thoughtful look then said," I am sure I'd make a gorgeous girl.

Hermione laughed and turned to Luna," your boyfriend is so vain."

Luna replied," Tell me about it; he takes more time than me to get ready, he's more of a girl than me."

Blaise scooted towards Luna and said," You are going to pay for this later, I think you deserve some punishment for challenging my sexuality."

Luna chuckled," I think I might like this punishment."

Blaise moved closer and whispered," You surely will."

Their dirty talk was interrupted when Hermione said," Gross! Get a room. I don't know how you even make it out of your bed every day."

Blaise barked out a laugh and said," We don't need a bed, I mean there is always the shower, the balcony, the kitchen, the dining table…"

"Ewww… now I'll never be able to eat on your dining table again."Hermione replied while making a face.

Luna and Blaise laughed at Hermione's expression while she pouted. Hermione suddenly remembered the letter and said," I wrote a letter to harry and ginny to tell them that I and Ron broke up. I know they might not get the letter but Draco said that I should tell them before they find out from someone else."

Luna replied," He is right, you have to tell them at some point and there's no better time than the present. You'll have to tell everyone soon. When are you going back to work?"

Hermione said," I am going tomorrow, I have already missed work for 5 days. I know people will ask questions but I am not scared of them, I have done nothing wrong."

Luna smiled and said," You are right, it's not your fault and if anyone gives you grief for it, I will have Blaise beat them up."

Blaise chuckled," I would love to smack someone hard."

Before Luna or Hermione could say anything, there was a pop and all three turned to see an angry looking Draco with one black eye.

Blaise looked at his best friend and said," I guess someone already got smacked hard."

A/n: I hope you all like the chapter, I look forward to the feedback. Grace me with your lovely reviews.

R &R

Love

Ash


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: I am really happy that people have started reviewing. I noticed that most of the comments on the last chapter were by guests, I love it that they have taken the time to review; you have no idea how a writer feels when she reads the feedback.

You guys made my day; love you all

Chapter 12

Blaise chuckled," I would love to smack someone hard."

Before Luna or Hermione could say anything, there was a pop and all three turned to see an angry looking Draco with one black eye.

Blaise looked at his best friend and said," I guess someone already got smacked hard."

Hermione jumped from the couch and rushed towards Draco and started examining his eye. She looked at his silver eyes and touched the skin under it which was turning purple; Draco winced so she retracted her hand and asked," What happened to you?"

Draco hesitated but replied," I ran into your ex- boyfriend and I don't think he was too pleased to meet me."

Hermione looked at Draco's face in horror and whispered," Ron did this to you."

Blaise stormed towards the door, all the way cursing the red head," I will kill that bastard; he wouldn't know what hit him."

Luna tried to calm him down and said," You can't just barge in his house and beat him up; he's an auror for god sakes."

Draco turned to his best friend and said," Luna is right, I love the thought of you beating the shit out of Weasley but I don't want you to go to Azkaban for that piece of scum."

"But we can't let this pass; this is outrageous. It doesn't matter if he's an auror, he is going to pay for this", Blaise fumed.

Draco sighed in exasperation," It's not the right time for all this; just let it go for now."

Blaise agreed with a huff while Luna rubbed his arm comfortingly and Draco kept an eye on him so that he wouldn't do anything rash, none of them noticed that Hermione had gone still as a board; her hands were fisted on her sides, her eyes were filled with rage and she was literally shaking in fury. Her magic exploded a vase on the table which got everyone's attention.

Draco took a cautious step towards her and said," Calm down Hermione, it's not that big a deal; I am fine."

Hermione screeched, "How dare he do this to you! Nobody messes with my friends. He needs to learn a lesson and I am going to teach it to him." with that she stormed to the door and was about to apparated and probably castrate Ron when Draco ran up and caught her around the waist. She fought against his hold in all her fury but he was too strong for her. She stopped fighting his hold and leaned on his chest for comfort; Draco wrapped his arms around her and tried to soothe her.

From the other corner of the room Luna and Blaise gazed at the display their friends were putting up. Blaise whispered in Luna's ear," when did they become such good friend or from the looks of it, more than friends? It has been less than a week."

Luna murmured," The relationship of hurt and comfort does miraculous things to people. When Hermione was hurt and needed help, Draco helped her get through it and that creates a very special bond; friendship."

Draco and Hermione stayed wrapped up till Hermione had calmed down. They moved away and Draco teased her," Well here's the Hermione granger I remember. I would love to see you beat the snitch out of Weasley but not for me. I can take care of myself; if that Skeeter woman hadn't interrupted I would have landed a punch or two on Weasley."

"Reeta skeeter? What was she doing there?" Luna asked.

"She saw the whole thing and started asking all sorts of rubbish questions about us competing for the affection of the golden girl and all. Worst of all, now she thinks that I won Hermione's affection as she saw me carrying her mail."Draco replied.

"If I know anything about the skeeter women then you better watch out for tomorrow's newspaper; you both will be the front news", Blaise mused.

Hermione dropped on the couch with an exasperated huff and wailed," This is a nightmare. Of all the people to witness the incident, it had to be Reeta Skeeter. She hates my guts for what I did to her in fourth grade and now she has an opportunity to get back at me. And all my friends and family don't even know about the break up; I can't believe they will find it like this. I was going to go back to work tomorrow, how am I supposed to do that now."

Luna sat on Hermione's side and said," You have nothing to worry about; everyone knows that the Daily Prophet prints rubbish; they won't believe a word of it. You have to go back to work and face everyone, you can't run from them for the rest of your life; these people adore you, they will understand."

Blaise chuckled," It would be funny to see the expression on Potter's face if he read about a possible relationship between you and Draco. I mean he was fine with Draco working for the order but he wouldn't be too keen on you two being together."

Draco elbowed his friend in the ribs while Hermione said in horror," Oh my God! I didn't even think about it, you are right, Harry won't be happy if he saw the newspaper. But he is unreachable, I bet he didn't even get my letter so how will he get the Prophet."

Luna gave Blaise a glare and replied calmly," He won't get the prophet, you will tell him yourself. Harry has better sense than to believe anything that Reeta Skeeter says."

Blaise changed the topic with a quick," What did you do to Skeeter in Fourth year?"

Luna laughed while Hermione blushed and said," It was nothing."

This increased Draco's curiosity and he said," Please tell us Hermione; looking at the color of your cheeks I can guess it was pretty interesting."

Hermione flushed a crimson red while Luna chuckled and said," Remember in fourth year Skeeter wrote articles about Harry and Hermione's secret love, then she made a love triangle out of it with Viktor Krum; she had been spying on them in her unregistered animagus form which was a Beetle. Well Hermione found out and caught her in a jar and kept her trapped for weeks; from then on Skeeter hates Hermione."

Blaise laughed," Well done Granger, that was very Slytherin of you; I am very proud of you for pulling it off."

"I am not sure it's a complement Blaise and she had it coming", Hermione replied.

Luna said wistfully," She will never change and I am dreading the article that she will surely print. But we'll handle tomorrow when it comes. We need to head back now; I have to go to the club and Blaise needs to visit his mother."

Blaise wailed," I don't want to visit my mother and meet her latest boyfriend; she changes them like clothes."

Draco nodded," I understand mate, I totally understand."

Both the girls laughed at the boy's discomfort with their mother's dating life and various conquests. Blaise and Luna apparated away leaving Draco and Hermione on their own.

Hermione looked at Draco's black eye, ran to the kitchen and came back with a muddy potion and an ice compressor which she handed to Draco. He pressed it to his eye and winced.

Hermione said," the ice compressor will reduce the swelling then I can apply this potion which will take off the color.

After the swelling had reduced, Hermione applied the potion on Draco's eye while he tried not to wince. He had been stunned by Hermione's response to Ron Weasley's violence. She had said that no one messed with her friends which meant that she really considered him a friend. Draco didn't have any friends except Blaise and it was refreshing to see Hermione get protective for him; he liked it.

Hermione was shocked by the red hot fury she had felt at Ron, it was confusing as Draco had recently become her friend and she hadn't realized they had grown so close. If she really thought about it she realized that Draco had become an important part of her life. He had helped her at her lowest, made her see the value of her life and had brought back her will to live. He had been welcoming, friendly and helpful and now she had become attached to him.

Hermione chanted in her mind.' He is just a friend, nothing more. My reaction was reasonable under the present circumstances and it's not because I have started liking him.' The last thought made her panic but she decided to shove it in a corner of her mind and said," This is my last day off from work, do you want to watch a movie or something."

Draco looked at the time and it was still time for dinner so he agreed. Hermione brought out her favorite movies and asked," Which one do you want to watch, sorry I don't have any manly movies."

Draco looked through the CD's of She's the man, letters to Juliet, the leap year, 50 first dates, a walk to remember and grownups. " I want to watch this one" Draco said while waving the CD of Grown ups.

For the next two hours they enjoyed the movie, laughing like old friends and making fun of the characters. They stayed in comfortable silence after the credits started rolling, both in their own thoughts.

Hermione said," I have never regretted a thing in my life; we had to fight to survive all through school but I always thought that it was for a greater good. My parents died but I realized that I had done my best to protect them, but this thing that happened with Ron is the only thing that I regret, this whole thing was my fault, how could I be so stupid to trust him blindly."

Draco thought for a moment then replied," Whatever happened was unfortunate but you shouldn't regret it. Everything that happens teaches you something, if you hadn't been through all that you would have missed out on an important lesson. I know that it was painful but maybe something good was supposed to happen because of it."

Hermione smiled," Like our friendship; it is new but that doesn't mean that it's not valuable. I can't thank you enough for all that you have done for me, I wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for you."

Draco smiled back," It's good to know that I have a friend besides Blaise and you don't need to thank me again and again, I did what anyone would have done."

They prepared dinner and chatted through dinner. They shared the foolish things they had done and their most embarrassing moments.

Draco had chuckled and said," I went on a date with a girl from work in Paris; while we were there we ran into her family so we had to invite them on our table. Through dinner I felt someone rubbing their foot on my leg and I thought it was my date; I became somewhat aroused because she was hot but then she and her mother left the table to use the washroom but there is still a foot on my leg. Then her father gets up to get a drink and I am left with a foot on my leg and my date's brother. He leans over me and whispers in what I assume he thought was a seductive voice,' What about we take this to my room'. I think I have never run faster than I did at that moment. I got aroused by a guy playing footsie with me, it was the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me. Your turn now."

Hermione laughed at Draco's expression but then said," I used to spend a lot of time in muggle London especially a café near my house. Once while I was there I needed to use the washroom, it looked dirty so I put layers of toilet papers on the seat and did the deed. I came out and was about to head out of the café when everyone started laughing. I looked back to see a train of toilet paper running down my skirt to the toilet. I ran away and never went back because I was just so embarrassed."

They talked about other casual things through dinner then cleaned up and retired to their rooms.

Before going to bed Draco said," Tomorrow is going to be a tough day; get all the rest you can because tomorrow might change everything."

The next morning Hermione got up, did her yoga routine, showered and then checked on 'Prestel', Draco's owl. The owl was sleeping contently but there was a folded copy of the daily Prophet on the table.

Hermione took a deep breath and opened the newspaper to see the headline screaming at her; "**The golden girl develops a taste for bad boys, her new conquest; Draco Malfoy**"

I am not very happy with this chapter but I have been sick and couldn't come up with anything better. Bear with me people…

Read and Review coz I love to hear from you.

Love

Ash


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hermione took a deep breath and opened the newspaper to see the headline screaming at her; "**The golden girl develops a taste for bad boys, her new conquest; Draco Malfoy**" by Reeta Skeeter

_It seems that the war heroine, Hermione Granger is bored of dating the good guys and has developed a taste for the risky bad boys and the man who has caught her interest is none other than the most eligible bachelor and redeemed Deatheater; **Draco Malfoy. **_

_**Malfoy** comes from a family famous to be involved in the Dark arts and for being involved with YOU KNOW WHO. During the war he changed sides and turned spy against **The one who must not be named, **thou Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger's ex lover, has doubts regarding this fact._

_Ronald Weasley was seen punching Draco Malfoy in the Department of Law Enforcement, where Miss Granger happens to work and so the love triangle was out in the light. Ronald Weasley seemed devastated by the breakup while The Golden Girl seems to have forgotten her past love and has moved in with her new man. Yes Hermione Granger is now living with her current boyfriend Draco Malfoy who has recently returned from France after 3 years. There are speculations that they both have been secretly dating even when Miss Granger was in a relationship with Ron Weasley._

_There have been no comments on the matter by any of the parties involved but it may be safe to say that the Golden Trio is broken with the broken relationship of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. The return of THE BOY WHO LIVED is eagerly awaited as he stays unaware of his best friend's treachery. In the coming time we'll see that this new relation that stands on the ground of a broken heart of Ronald Weasley will survive or not._

There was a picture of the Golden Trio smiling at the camera along with one where Hermione and Ron stood hand in hand and below it was a picture of Ron hitting Draco on the eye. Hermione couldn't believe that this was happening to her and screamed," I am going to kill that bitch". She had expected Reeta Skeeter to write some nonsense but this was outrageous. Not only it made Hermione look like the bad guy but it also insinuated that she had been cheating on Ron with Draco.

She stormed to Draco's room, opened the door with a bang and screeched," Look what the bitch has written."

Draco awoke with a start and looked around the room as if looking for some danger, but the only thing dangerous in the room was Hermione Granger's flared temper. She thrusted the paper towards a bewildered Draco and said," Read it."

Draco read the article and with each word he became wide awake, this was their biggest nightmare, it was worse than what they had assumed.

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed, all energy drained from her body and mumbled," All my friends and weasleys must have read the paper, What will they think of me. I have clearly been portrayed as the bad person and I don't know how I am going to justify this to them; they are going to hate me."

Draco scooted next to Hermione and said," We'll get through this Hermione, you don't have to do it alone, I am here with you. We both can go and talk to your friends and explain what happened."

Hermione looked him in the eye and said," How did you become so nice Draco, it's like you are a new person. Thank you so much for being there, I don't know what I would have done without you".

She hugged him tight and he patted her uncomfortably. He was just wearing his boxers and Hermione felt warm against his chest, he tried not to feel anything but the tent in his boxers showed that he was unsuccessful. He entangled himself from her arms and started fussing with the pillow and said," What can I say, I am an angel."

Hermione laughed and replied," You are so full of Yourself. How do you fit that massive ego in your head. Now get a shower, I am making breakfast today; it's going to be a long day."

After half an hour both sat across each other eating their breakfast while glancing at each other every now and then. Finally Draco asked," Are you scared about going to work?"

Hermione chewed her bite and answered," Not exactly; I am more concerned about how I will control myself from hexing people. I haven't done anything wrong and I will not tolerate people judging me. Are you coming to the ministry today?"

Draco replied, "Yes I have to get some documents from your department; I couldn't get them yesterday because apparently you are the person who has them."

Hermione looked confused then suddenly she remembered, " You own 'The Cursor', the company who is collaborating with the ministry to produce Muggle appliances that work in the magical world?"

Draco smiled," Yes I am the owner of 'the Cursor'. To tell you the truth, you are the inspiration behind this company. You juggled your muggle and magical life together but there was always a gap in between, I aim at closing that gap. Magical folks need to experience the advanced technology developed by muggles; they are fascinating. It's already popular in France but now we are setting up a new branch in London."

Hermione gaped at him and said," Wow! I think I am in love. This is amazing; I could never use my iPod anywhere in the Magical world before. I hope I get a discount."

Draco ignored the fact that his heart fluttered on hearing the 'L' word from Hermione's mouth and said," I'll take you to the production sight someday then you can choose whatever you want. Now let's go to the ministry and face the world."

Hermione groaned but followed Draco as he flooed to the ministry.

The atrium was crowded as everyone was coming to work, all around people were walking towards the lifts with The Daily Prophet clutched in their hands. Hermione took a look at Draco who looked calm, took a deep breath and together they started moving towards the lifts. People openly stared as both moved side by side with their heads held high, soon everyone was whispering and some were even pointing.

Draco and Hermione looked straight and entered the lift; no one else entered except Susan Bones who was Hermione's colleague as well as good friend. As the lift started to move Susan turned to Hermione and asked, " Hermione why didn't you tell me anything; I thought we were friends. Imagine my shock when I open the newspaper and read that you have broken up with Ron and Moved in with Draco Malfoy of all people."

Draco coughed at that which made Susan turn towards him and said," No offence Malfoy, I know you are not evil anymore but Hermione moving in with you is some serious shock."

Hermione sighed and said, "I just want to say that whatever you have read is trash, it's true that I have broken up with Ron but it's not like Skeeter has described. Trust me on this and come to our apartment at around 5, bring Padma and Tracey along; it's better that I tell everyone together."

The lift opened and all three entered the Department of Law enforcement. Susan looked at both Hermione and Draco and said, " I am very interested in this story now as it somehow involves Draco Malfoy; Malfoy you made quite an entrance. I'll see you later Hermione" and she walked away to her office.

Hermione and Draco walked down the other corridor towards her boss's office. The secretary had been reading the newspaper but as soon as she saw Hermione and Draco she stuffed the newspaper in her bag and said," Hermione how are you? You have never been off work for so long, we were worried."

Hermione glanced at the stuffed newspaper and replied," I am sure you were. I have to see Mr. Ross, is he free."

The secretary looked embarrassed at being caught reading the controversial article and stuttered," Umm… Yes he is free to see you."

Hermione turned to Draco and said," You wait in my office, I'll go and talk to my boss first. It's 4 doors from here."

Hermione knocked on her boss's door and a voice called," Come in."

Hermione entered the office to see Mr. Ross going through a pile of files; he looked up and took a sigh of relief," Thank god you are back Hermione; this office is a mess without you. Where were you? I was so worried."

Hermione grimaced," Didn't you read the newspaper?"

Mr. Ross waved his hand in dismissal and said," Oh I read that crap but who in their right mind would believe Reeta Skeeter."

Hermione's voice choked with emotion and she replied," Thank you sir, you have no idea what it means to me that you have faith in me. It's true that I broke up with Ron but that has nothing to do with Draco. I needed some time after the breakup; I am sorry for the inconvenience I caused."

Mr. Ross sighed," Hermione you are like a daughter to me; I have full faith in you. Other people might think that you are wrong but I know that you could never do something like that."

Hermione thanked Mr. Ross and headed towards her office. On entering the room she found Draco sitting in her seat looking at the framed photograph of Ron and her. She liked to decorate her office with personal things like Photographs and gifts; one wall was filled with photos of her friend while several gifts occupied various corners of the room.

Hermione sighed, "I need to get all his photos out of this office or I'll never get any work done. I need to go down to the Auror department to check if Harry has contacted them. What are you doing later?"

Draco stood from Hermione's chair and sat on the edge of the table next to her and replied," I need to send the document to my office then I am all yours."

Hermione smiled," You are all mine? Good; If you could run down to Luna's restaurant and grab something to eat for my friends. Its best that I tell all my friends together; I will visit the Weasley's tomorrow, they'll need some explanation."

Hermione took out the documents from her drawer and handed it to Draco when they heard someone shouting "Where is she?"

The room opened with a bang and there stood an angry looking Ron Weasley who stared at the both of them standing close and shouted," What is he doing here?" and then charged towards Draco to deliver another punch.

Before Draco could punch the red head, Hermione had blasted him out of his office. Everyone in the department were out of their offices to see the commotion and were now looking at a bewildered Ron Weasley. Ron was lying on the floor, thou ha had no injuries but the spell had knocked him out a bit.

Hermione strode towards the lying form of Ron and said in a deadly cold voice," Don't you dare try that again Ronald; the last time Draco stopped me from hexing you but this time even he won't be able to save you. You don't dictate my life anymore and it will be better for you if you kept your distance from me and Draco."

Ron stood up with some efforts and then faced the fuming Hermione granger and said," So he is Draco now huh; you are mine hermione and that will never change. He is just your rebound, someone to get your mind off me. Deep in your heart you know that you love me and he can never change that."

Hermione felt like screaming at Ron for being so arrogant but then she thought of something better; she moved towards a confused Draco, put an arm around his waist, snuggled and said," Oh Ron, he has already changed that; you see, I am in love with him."

A/n: love to hear from u so please Read and review…

I have posted a one shot named 'Anything can happen at weddings'. Check it out

Love

Ash


	14. Chapter 14

A/n: I am loving the response, this story might not get hundreds of reviews but it'll still be my favorite story.

Chapter14

Hermione felt like screaming at Ron for being so arrogant but then she thought of something better; she moved towards a confused Draco, put an arm around his waist, snuggled and said," Oh Ron, he has already changed that; you see, I am in love with him."

Everyone gaped as Hermione stood on her toes and gave Draco a smothering kiss; Draco was confused as to what Hermione was doing but he was not going to miss the chance of doing what he had always dreamed of doing; kissing Hermione Granger.

When they pulled back to see Ron's face, he had gone pale and looked like he was going to puke or worse, faint. Hermione gave him a triumphed smile and said," Things have changed Ronald, so as I said, stay away from both of us."

She took Draco's hand and walked towards the lifts but then she smirked and turned to see a still stunned Ron and said," How's the blonde from your bedroom?"

There was a collective gasp and everyone started murmuring while Susan ran to catch up with Hermione and asked," What happened between the two of you and who is the blonde you are talking about?"

Hermione could clearly see Susan's confusion and concern and sighed," All in good time Susan, this evening remember. Is Daphne back from her trip to India? Get her to come if you can."

They both hurried to the lift and as soon as the doors closed Draco turned to Hermione and asked," What was that Granger? What the hell just happened? I was going to tell my friends that the article was a lie and that we were not dating, but the display you just gave, no one will believe us. What were you thinking?"

Hermione looked a bit panicked and said," He was standing there and telling me that I could never forget him and love another, I had to do something to put him in the right place. We can tell our close friend the truth other than that just pretend for a few weeks that you are in love with me maybe a few public dinners and if you don't mind, a few kisses. Please Draco this is the last thing I'll ever ask of you."

Hermione gave him the puppy dog eyes and Draco couldn't say no to that face, and the thought of a few more kisses with Hermione made him warm; damn she was a good kisser.

Draco sighed," ok but only for a few weeks, you are going to tamper my dating life."

Hermione looked a bit upset at that so Draco quickly added," Which is great because I hate the unwanted attention that I get from the female population. It is exhausting to be so charming, sexy and rich."

Hermione immediately brightened up and laughed," As I said before; how do you fit that huge ego in your head."

Draco smiled and said," We'll have to practice so that the kisses don't look staged. I am a good actor but I am not sure you can pull it off."

Hermione loved a good challenge; she kept one hand on Draco's chest and pushed him so that he was flat against the wall of the lift. She looked at him from under her eyelashes and said in a seductive voice," I wouldn't be so sure Mr. Malfoy."

She closed the distance between them and brought her lips near his ears while, Draco smelled her neck which looked oh so tempting, and whispered," Gotcha."

Draco looked stunned as Hermione moved away and laughed at his expression," I can be an excellent actor when I want to be. You are so easy to seduce Malfoy."

Draco chuckled," Well I have a weakness for intelligent, sexy Brunettes who are totally kissable."

They both laughed then became silent as they realized that they had been openly flirting. Hermione thought 'this arrangement might not be so bad after all; I get to kiss Draco Malfoy'. She mentally giggled at the thought of the kiss they had had, it had been spontaneous and Hermione wasn't going to pretend that it wasn't one of the best she'd had; he was a good kisser and his plump lips were totally kissable.

Draco's thoughts were less than reputable by this point, the way Hermione had shown her seductive side, he was stunned. She had always been beautiful but now she was HOT in his eyes. The way she had moved and talked had almost given him a hard on. This arrangement would be a lot of fun.

They exited the lift and entered the auror department where she asked the receptionist, Emma," Has harry contacted you about work or anything, I can't get a hold of him."

The kind middle aged woman replied," I am sorry dear, I haven't heard from him yet but he should be back in a day or two. I will let you know as soon as I hear something. Hermione nodded then walked back in the lift followed by Draco. When they entered the Department of Law Enforcement, everyone was still in the same position where they had left them. Hermione strode to her Boss's office, ignoring the whispers and stares. Mr. Ross gave her permission to work from home for some days and Hermione left the Address of her new home with him so that he could send the important documents.

Draco left for his office as he had to deliver the last formality to the Board and Hermione decided to visit Luna in her restaurant and maybe grab some lunch. She apparated outside the club and the manager smiled and told her that Luna would join her in a few minutes.

Five minutes later both Hermione and Luna sat across each other eating their salads. Hermione filled Luna in about the happenings of the day and Luna gaped at her best friend," You did that! Draco must have been shocked and I would have loved to see the look on Ronald's face thou. So whats the deal between You and Draco."

Hermione blushed," well I have convinced him to keep up the charade for a few weeks and maybe we could give each other a few kisses in the public. It's just for a few weeks then we will just tell everyone that it didn't work out."

Luna chuckled," So how was it, kissing Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione blushed but confessed," It was one of the best kiss I have ever had. He is a brilliant kisser and his lips are so plump and kissable."

Luna teased," Somebody has a crush."

Hermione laughed," Well he is charming, funny, handsome and extremely sexy; being a good kisser is just the cherry on top. He's a great friend and easy to talk to, so yeah I guess I like him."

Luna scrutinized Hermione carefully then said," Who said anything about liking; I was talking about a simple crush."

Hermione defended," There is no difference between a crush and liking; they are almost synonymous."

Luna replied," Oh yes there is; there are various stages in feelings like attraction, crush, infatuation, liking and last love. I was talking about the second stage and you jumped right to the fourth one. You have actually started liking him, this changes things."

Hermione mused," Even if there is any sense in your logic behind these stages, how does that changes things between me and Draco."

Luna replied calmly," Now this whole act of being a couple will be real to you; every time he kisses you, you will want more."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders," I don't see the problem here. You are thinking way too much about this; it's no big deal."

Luna gave her a disbelieving look but kept her mouth shut,' I'll have to talk to Blaise about it'. They finished lunch and Hermione ordered some drinks and snacks to be delivered at her home, she reminded Luna that she had to come to their apartment at five in the evening where all her girlfriends were going to get an update on what had transpired.

It was 3:30 pm when she left the club and apparated to her apartment. She found Draco sitting on the couch, reading a mystery novel by Sydney Sheldon. As he saw Hermione approach, he bookmarked the page and closed his book and asked," Where did you go? I was expecting you to be home by the time I returned."

Hermione replied," I went off to Luna's and had lunch with her. I have some girl friends coming this evening so I better get started."

Draco looked a little uneasy but said," About that; I was wondering if I could call some of my friends too; you see, they need an explanation too. I'll can call them at six so that you can give your friends the details and then we can both explain it to my friends."

Hermione thought about it for a minute then replied," I guess that's the best way to deal with it. Who all are coming?"

Draco said," Theodore Nott, Adrian Pucey, Marcus Flint and Blaise."

Hermione mused," I have called Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, Tracey Davis, Padma Patil and Luna so that makes us a total of eleven; I better order some more food." She ran to her room and quickly wrote a note to Luna about the additional food and sent it with Prestel.

They cleaned the living room and brought out wine glasses that Draco's mother had stalked with five bottles of Old red wine. At exact five pm there was a knock on the door and in came Susan Bones, Tracey Davis and Padma Patil. The three girls were totally different in the looks department; where Susan was petite with short Brown hair and green eyes, Padma was curvaceous and tall with Dark Brown eyes and long hair and Tracey was slim with medium length Blonde hair and blue eyes.

Draco greeted them with a," Welcome Ladies" and invited them to the living room where Hermione poured them some wine and they all settled down.

Draco could feel the tension in the room so he excused himself and apparated to Blaise's flat. As soon as Draco left Hermione was showered with questions

"Why didn't you tell us?"

What happened between you and Ron; I thought you loved him."

"You are dating Draco Malfoy?"

"When did you change your apartment?"

Daphne and Luna walked in to the commotion and the noise ceased. Daphne was wearing an Indian outfit and had her hair braided in Indian style. She was about the same height as Hermione and had long blonde hair with pale blue eyes. The questions started again but this time they were directed towards Daphne

"What are you wearing?"

"how was your trip to India?"

"I have a suit just like that."

"there is something on your forehead"

Daphne cleared the throat and everyone became quiet, she said," **Namaste**, dear friends. My trip was amazing and I am wearing an Indian suit, this thing on my forehead is a called a bindi, Padma I want to see all the Indian outfits you have but for now it's Hermione's time to give us some answers."

Everyone turned to look at Hermione who looked a bit nervous, Luna sat next to her and said," they are your friends; they deserve to know the truth."

In the next half an hour, Hermione told her friends how she had come home early from America to find Ron having sex with a girl in their apartment. She choked with unshed tears when she told them that she had tried to commit suicide, how Draco had saved her and brought her to his apartment, how they had decided to live like roommates till Hermione found a new apartment and the rest of the story. there were abuses directed towards Ron Weasley, scoldings and sympathy towards Hermione and plain admiration towards Draco.

By the end of her story, her friends were in tears and hugged her and scolded her for even thinking about suicide. Soon everyone calmed down and they started asking questions about Draco.

Susan asked," What was the kiss with Draco all about if you guys aren't dating?"

Hermione chuckled," I wanted to give Ron a taste of his own medicine; he stood there telling me that I could never fall in love again and that I would always love him; I had to do something to shut him up."

Padma asked," So there is nothing going on between you and Draco?"

Hermione blushed," We have made a deal that we'll pretend to date for a few weeks just to annoy Ron and I confess that I have a crush on him."

Luna snorted," More like our girl here has started liking him."

Hermione stuttered," Nooo… Umm I don't."

Daphne giggled," You just proved it with your stutter; you stutter only when you are lying."

Tracey smiled," I have heard that he has changed, and I kind of saw it today; No snide remarks, no sneer and no offensive words."

Hermione sighed," So yeah maybe I have started liking him but that doesn't change anything; to him I am just a good friend and nothing more."

Padma mused," Maybe he also likes you; he has helped you so much, maybe he sees you more than a friend."

Luna chuckled," He definitely sees you more than a friend, if you could only see the way he stares at you when you are not looking."

Hermione piped up," You think so?"

The girls chatted some more about Draco then they switched to Daphne's latest trip and soon it was time for the boys to join them. At exact six Draco and Blaise popped in which was followed by a knock on the door. In came Theodore Nott, Marcus Flint and Adrian Pucey; like the girls, they all looked different. Theo was tall and lean with brown hair and chocolate colored eyes; he looked the brooding kind and owned his own business of antique pieces. Marcus was a professional quidditch player so he was tall and muscular with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes; he looked friendly with a constant smile on his face. Adrian was neither muscular nor lean, he looked the most serious of the gang and had an air of mystery about him which might have been because he worked at the Department of Mysteries.

Everyone was introduced to each other and even thou most knew each other none actually knew the other. Hermione decided that she liked Marcus the best as he was light hearted and friendly, he also didn't have any history with Hermione as he had been two years senior to him so he was easy to talk to; Adrian seemed happy to chat with Padma while Theo kept glancing at Tracey again and again.

The boys were told about Ron's infidelity excluding the part about Hermione's attempt to commit suicide and the rest of the story. Draco told them that there was nothing between him and Hermione and that they were just friends, at which Hermione looked downtrodden.

Draco's friends blended with Hermione's well and soon everyone was having a good time as they ate, drank and chatted. There was a knock on the door and Hermione and Draco both got up to get it, they opened the door to see an angry looking Harry potter clutching the Daily Prophet and an upset Ginny Weasley Potter. This was not how they had planned this evening to end.

A/n: Love everyone who has read and reviewed. The more the reviews, the happier I'll be and the faster I'll upload.

Love

Ash


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Draco's friends blended with Hermione's well and soon everyone was having a good time as they ate, drank and chatted. There was a knock on the door and Hermione and Draco both got up to get it, they opened the door to see an angry looking Harry potter clutching the Daily Prophet and an upset Ginny Weasley Potter. This was not how they had planned this evening to end.

Hermione glanced at the newspaper in Harry's hand and then at his angry face; she knew he had read the article. She took a step towards him and said," Harry, I can explain."

Harry screamed," What are you going to explain huh? How you broke our best friends heart, how you are here enjoying yourself with your new boyfriend while Ron is lying in his apartment totally heartbroken. We are coming from his apartment, we found him drunk with only your name on his lips. He loved you so much, how could you do this to him? How could you do this to us?"

Ginny kept a reassuring hand on Harry's forearm and looked at Hermione with teary eyes," Let her explain, maybe…."

She was cut off by her furious husband," Are you insane Gin, didn't you see Ron's condition?" That cut Ginny off and she looked anywhere except at Hermione.

Everyone in the room had gone mute at the arrival of Harry and Ginny; they didn't know what to say to the furious man so everyone except Luna and Blaise apparated away. Draco moved to Hermione's side and placed a hand on her shoulder to show his support. Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes and she looked so vulnerable and hurt that Draco knew she wouldn't defend herself to her best friends.

Harry saw the display and shouted," Atleast have the decency not to throw your new affair at our faces, you can carry on when we leave. I feel like I don't even know you; you make me sick."

Hermione burst into tears on listening to her best friend's accusations and that snapped Draco's patience, he moved in between harry and Hermione and said," Don't talk to Hermione like that, you'll regret it later. Did you even give her a chance to explain? Do you know what that Weasley did to her? He cheated on her and not once; he had been cheating on her since months, maybe years. You think he's hurt; he had hurt Hermione so much that she jumped from a cliff to kill herself. I pity you Potter; you couldn't even understand the one person who loved you like her family."

He turned and ushered a sobbing Hermione to the couch where Luna and Draco tried to make her stop crying. The newlyweds stood there in shock, trying to digest the new information they had just been given. Ginny was the first one to snap from her trance and she ran up to Hermione, trying to apologize," Hermione we are so sorry, we should have listened to you. It's just that we were on our honeymoon and we saw that awful article in the daily prophet. We came back immediately and went directly to Ron's apartment, you weren't there and we found Ron totally drunk and he just kept mumbling your name. We thought that the article must be true and that had reduced Ron to that stage. We went to your boss and asked him for your new address, and here we saw you with Malfoy so we assumed that all of it was true. We are so sorry for hurting you, please forgive us.

Hermione leapt in Ginny's arms and both friends cried while the other three had their eyes on Harry. He hadn't moved a muscle and stood there looking at his wife and the girl he had loved like a sister. He couldn't ask for Hermione's forgiveness because he didn't think he could even forgive himself for the hurtful things he had said. He had been ruthless with his words and wished he could take them back. He couldn't bear to see her cry because of him so he walked out of the door and then apparated away with a pop.

The sound of apparition brought the two women back to earth and they both looked towards the open door to find Harry gone. Ginny sighed," He loves you, never doubt that; he's just upset with himself for accusing you. Believe me Hermione; the condition we saw Ron in made us irrational. Now that I know the truth, Ron is going to get his balls hexed away."

Hermione gave her a weak smile while still looking at the place where Harry had been standing. Ginny sighed," You'll forgive him, right? He won't be able to bear it if you don't."

Hermione turned to look at ginny and said," He is like my brother Gin; I love him more than anyone in the world. I will not pretend that his words didn't hurt me, because they did; but I will forgive him because he will always remain an important part of my life. Please tell him that."

Ginny nodded then hugged Hermione and whispered in her ear," Don't think that I am going to let you pass for trying to kill yourself. We are going to talk about it tomorrow."

Hermione pulled away and gulped, Ginny Weasley had a horrible temper that she had inherited from her mother, Molly Weasley and no one wanted to be on the receiving end of such fury. She said," I am going to the BURROW tomorrow, meet me there."

Ginny nodded then turned towards Luna and Blaise, who sat on the couch watching them, and said," I am very sorry for what happened today. Luna we'll catch up tomorrow evening after we visit the Burrow. Then she turned towards Draco and said," Thank you so much for helping Hermione, I'll always be in your debt Malfoy.

The three girlfriends hugged each other, promised to meet the day after and then Ginny apparated away leaving the four people in silence.

Blaise coughed to break the silence then said," Well that was quite an evening, now I think we should leave."

Luna got his hint that Hermione needed some time alone and said," Yes, we should leave now. I'll see you tomorrow Hermione."

After Blaise and Luna left, Hermione stayed quiet for a while and Draco kept staring at her. Draco didn't know what else to say so he asked," Do you wanna talk about it?"

Hermione replied with a plain "No" and kept staring in space. After a few minutes Draco went to his room, brought out some CDs and moved to the kitchen to prepare popcorns. Hermione followed his movements to see what he was up to. He called from the kitchen," Get in your pajamas Granger, we are watching a movie."

Hermione didn't have the strength to argue with him so she went to her bedroom and got into her sleep attire, a pair of green silk shorts with a white tank top. She went back and sat on the couch and asked," Do you need help?"

Draco replied," No, just keep sitting there."

Hermione mumbled,"Good" and went back to her brooding self.

Draco came back with a big bowl of popcorn and a box of chocolate ice cream that he handed over to Hermione, who dug in immediately. He played one of her favorite movies "She's the Man" and settled on the couch beside her.

As the movie started Hermione kept her eyes towards the screen, never looking at Draco but Draco kept glancing at her every now and then and he noticed that she started to loosen up as the movie proceeded. They laughed together and didn't even realize that they had moved closer and now Hermione lay on Draco's chest. Draco transfigured a blanket over them as Hermione had Goosebumps on her arm and legs. They had been tired and they fell asleep before the movie ended. Anyone who had seen them in this condition would have thought that they were lovers. Hermione's naked legs were entangled with Draco's, she was snuggled on his chest and he had his arms wrapped around her. Both looked content and that night Draco didn't have any nightmares.

The morning arrived with sunlight filling the room and sounds of birds chirping; Hermione being an early riser woke first. During the night somehow Draco had moved on top of Hermione and so when she woke the only thing she could see was platinum blonde hair. Draco was snuggled in the corner of her neck and his breath was sending tinkles down her body. She couldn't move as part of Draco's body weight was on her and his arm was draped around her.

Hermione couldn't breathe because of the closeness and she didn't know what else to do so she whispered," Draco…Draco…"

In response Draco just cuddled her more, the warmth radiating off him was making Hermione's mind foggy. She tried again," Draco get up..."

Draco was in a dream state and didn't seem to hear Hermione, he started mumbling something and suddenly kissed her neck; that sent a jolt down her body and she shouted," Draco!"

That woke Draco with a start and he realized that he was on top of Hermione, he tried to stand up but his feet got entangled in the blanket and he fell right on top of her again. The moment turned more embarrassing as his face landed directly on her chest; he raised his eyes to meet Hermione's mortified ones. He quickly disentangled his legs and got off the couch; by that time Hermione's face was beet red, they looked everywhere except at each other.

Hermione said," Maybe mmmm I should…umm…go…change."

Draco mumbled," Yeah,…umm…I should ….umm go."

Both ran to their respective bedrooms, closed their doors, leaned on it and breathed a sigh of relief. Both were out of breath and were red in the face after what had just happened.

Hermione mumbled to herself," Why did he have to fall right at my bosom; this is so embarrassing."

Draco whispered," Shit! I fell right on her chest; how am I going to face her again."

Both got in their respective showers thinking about what had just happened. Hermione had one thought in her mind that disturbed her to no end; she had liked to wake up in Draco's arms, she liked that he was the first thing he saw after waking up. When he had kissed her neck, she had felt something that had heightened all her senses and made her want more. This deal had become somewhat real for her; Luna had been right, she needed to talk to her.

Draco was having trouble not to think about his face so near Hermione's bosom; they had been so soft. He shook his head to clear the disturbing thought. He had been happy looking at Hermione's face right below his before he had realized what he had been doing. She was haunting his dreams as well as his every waking thought. He loved it when she smiled, hated to see her cry, every time she touched him, he yearned for more. She was like a drug to him and he was surely addicted. This deal gave him a chance to hold and kiss her, which was a dream come true but he was concerned that he was getting too attached. He needed to talk to Blaise about it.

Both came out of their room fresh from their showers and prepared breakfast in silence. There was an awkwardness that both couldn't seem to break. They sat on the dining table quietly eating their breakfast, after a while both couldn't take the uncomfortable silence and spoke in unison," About this morning.."

They looked at each other's face and then burst out in laughter. Hermione said," Thank god, we are speaking again; I couldn't take one more minute of silence. Nothing happened anyway."

Draco chuckled," Yeah, nothing happened except I fell on your chest."

Hermione blushed," Well that was awkward. You kissed my neck too."

Draco sighed," Did I really do that; I must have been dreaming. I normally kiss and snuggle girls in my dreams. It became too realistic today, with you wrapped around me."

Hermione replied," From what I recall, you were the one who was wrapped around me. Who was the girl you were snuggling in your dreams." She didn't like the thought of Draco dreaming about another girl; she suddenly felt possessive, like he belonged to her.

Draco coughed in discomfort and said," Just a girl I remembered from school; she was sweet, charming, witty, intelligent and very attractive."

Hermione suddenly felt jealous of the unknown girl; the mystery girl sounded perfect for Draco, maybe she didn't have a shot with him after all; he already had someone on his mind. She kept her voice steady and said," Well you can ask this mystery girl out after our little act is over. Today we can go out on a Public outing if you are free; I have already asked my boss's permission to work from home."

Draco could see the change in Hermione's demeanor but didn't comment on it, instead he said," I am the boss, so I can take a day off whenever I want. So where are we going?"

Hermione mused,"I was thinking that we could go to 'The Hayatt' in the west lane of Diagon alley."

Draco was surprised at her choice as the restaurant was a very luxurious place where only the rich of rich dined and that also required an early reservation, and asked," Have you made reservations because at this hour we won't be able to get it."

Hermione smirked and said," Watch me." She went to the fireplace and kneeled so as to keep her face in it and threw a handful of floo powder and shouted " The Hayatt".

A balding man leapt out of his chair and kneeled by the fireplace and said," It's a pleasure to see you Miss Granger; what brings you here?"

Hermione smiled sweetly," I didn't want to bother you but I needed a table for two by 1 pm today. I know it is extremely difficult to get a reservation at this hour but if you could do me this favor."

The man knew that he was talking to the most famous witch of the century and he couldn't deny her anything so he just smiled," Anything for you, Miss Granger. Shall I book the table under your name?"

Hermione smirked," No, make the reservations under the name of Draco Malfoy."

The man nodded with his eyes light with enthusiasm and said," I'll see you at 1 then."

The floo connection ended and Hermione turned to look at a gaping Draco. He said," That was the most slytherin thing I have ever seen you do. I didn't think you had it in you to pull off something like that."

Hermione giggled," That was the owner of Hayatt; he adores me. Whenever I dined there, mysteriously all the media would pop there. He loves the publicity and you and me out in the public would be big news so he won't miss a chance like that. When we walk down to the restaurant today, the paparazzi will be there to capture it. We are going to be the front news tomorrow and Ron is going to see that not only have I forgotten him but I am also blissfully happy to be where I belong."

Draco scrutinized Hermione's face then asked," So are you really over him or this is still an act. Tell me Hermione are you really happy, is this the place where you belong?"

Hermione looked in Draco's eyes which held a question of its own and her answer was right there, in his eyes; she was happy living with him. Everyday brought something new and unexpected, everyday was an adventure. With Ron everything had been a routine but with Draco it was different and exciting. She didn't know what was exactly going on between them, but there was surely something and she was going to figure out what it was.

She moved closer to Draco who was still staring and smiled," I really am happy Draco, I am exactly where I belong; I belong right here with you." Then she closed the remaining distance between them and kissed him softly; and this kiss was definitely not part of their act.

A/n: Loved the reviews, keep them coming. Tell me if I am moving the romance way too fast. Narcissa is going to star in the next chapter so everyone who missed her…CHEERS. Harry will come around eventually, he hadn't known the full story so he was bound to react like that so don't hate him. Weasleys are also coming soon so don't worry.

Read n Review

Love

**Ash**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

She moved closer to Draco who was still staring and smiled," I really am happy Draco, I am exactly where I belong; I belong right here with you." Then she closed the remaining distance between them and kissed him softly; and this kiss was definitely not part of their act.

The kiss was short and sweet and it stunned Draco. He didn't know where this was coming from; there had been some attraction between them but he hadn't thought that Hermione would be ready for anything more. He wasn't sure that she meant what she had said; 'I belong right here with you', these words had sounded so right but now he wasn't sure that Hermione actually felt that way. He didn't want to be a rebound for the girl whom he had genuinely started to like.

He looked in her eyes which were staring at his and thought that he wanted this but said," Am I your rebound on Weasley?"

This brought Hermione out of her daze and she backed away as if she had been slapped. Draco saw the immediate hurt in her eyes that had been caused by his blunt words. Hermione turned to move away but Draco caught her hand and made her turn towards him. Hermione kept her eyes on the floor waiting for him to speak.

Draco sighed and said, "Don't get me wrong Hermione, but I really don't want to be just a rebound. I have always admired you and living with you has made me see that you are an amazing person. I think what you feel right now is not real because you are just recovering from a breakup and you think this might help. In some time you may realize that I am not what you want and it will ruin our friendship. You are intelligent; somewhere in your heart you know I am right."

Hermione finally looked at him and cursed herself for making the wrong move; Draco had said that he admired her, 'admired her', and not 'liked her'. She had been wrong in assuming that he was interested in her, she had completely forgotten that he had a mystery dream girl. She didn't want to spoil their new budding friendship so she said, "Maybe you are right, I wasn't thinking; let's forget this ever happened, it was a mistake. If you don't feel comfortable we can cancel the reservations and we can break our deal."

Draco wasn't sure that he liked where this conversation was going, he said, "We are going for lunch and the deal is still on. I am not losing the chance of seeing the weasel suffer."

Hermione gave him a weak smile and said, "Well then, the reservations are for the next hour so let's get ready or we'll be late. I have to dress up to impress."

Draco chuckled," Well mam I'll be at your door in exactly one hour."

They went to their own rooms and Hermione went through her clothes looking for a dress that would blow everyone's mind, especially Draco's. Even though she had told him that it was a mistake and she hadn't been thinking, she had already thought about it and now that Draco didn't feel the way she felt she wanted to show him what he was missing. It was childish and stupid, but a girl is never good at taking rejections.

She tried on various outfits; a beige colored silk top with a deep back with a black short skirt, a purple tube dress, red blouse with a white straight fit pant. She was confused as to what would look best; she wanted to look glamorous but not overdone. She ended up wearing a royal blue off shoulder dress that came down till mid thigh. It fit her like a glove and made her look classy as well as sexy. She didn't have time for an elaborate hairdo so she combed her hair to one side keeping one shoulder completely bare. With just a hint of makeup and her black peep toe stilettos, she was good to go.

She was doing some last minute touch ups when there was a knock on her door, she snatched her clutch and ran to the door and opened it; there stood the dashing Draco Malfoy wearing a black suit looking like a runway model. She took a calming breath to keep herself from swooning; 'why can't he be interested in me' she thought.

When Hermione had appeared at her door Draco had been mesmerized; he always thought that she was beautiful but today she looked breathtaking. She was not wearing any accessory except her diamond earrings but still she was almost shining. The bare skin of her shoulder was tempting Draco to touch her but he had to behave today so he took a deep breath and smiled," You look beautiful as always, every man will be jealous that you are on my arm."

He offered her his arm and she giggled and accepted; in each other's arms they apparated outside 'The Hayatt'. Flashes went off from all sides, it seemed like the whole magical paparazzi was there. Hermione moved to whisper in Draco's ear, " I told you so."

Draco laughed at Hermione's enthusiasm and held her against his body and posed. The reporters bombarded them with several questions at the same time.

"Since how long have you been together?"

"How did two arch enemies end up together?"

"Is it true that you both have moved in together?"

"Was everything that the daily prophet wrote true?"

"Is it true that The Golden trio is broken?"

"Are you still friends with Harry potter or this friendship ended with the end of your relation with Ronald Weasley? Has Draco Malfoy replaced everyone? Is it the money that has attracted you to this death eater?

Silence reigned after the last question; the question was rude and invasive and everyone was scared of Hermione's reaction. Hermione turned towards the nosy male reporter who had asked the last question with a look that said 'run if you want to live' and then she said in an ice cold voice, "Not that I wish to answer your stupid question, but someone has got to educate a poor lad like you, so listen to me very clearly, Yes I am still friends with Harry Potter and that will never change. We have been through worse together and I know we'll come out of this unscathed. Draco Malfoy hasn't replaced anyone, he has just created his own special place in my life."

Hermione moved out of Draco's arm and marched towards the now pale reporter, she stood directly in front of him in an intimidating fashion and said, "To answer your last and the most stupidest question, I have millions of dollars in my own name; I don't need his money. And don't think for a second that I forgot the deatheater comment; Draco fought beside the order in the war, went against everything he knew, went against his own father while you hid your sorry arse just so that you could survive the war. He worked for the light side knowing that he could be killed at any moment, what did you do to help create a world where we live now? If he's a deatheater, then you must be voldemort. One more word about him and I'll hex you to the next century."

Draco was touched by Hermione's passionate words and was now a little concerned for the reporter who looked like he would pass out if Hermione uttered even one more word. He stood behind Hermione and wrapped an arm around her waist so that she wouldn't do anything rash. Hermione gave one last cold look to the now mumbling reporter and then turned in Draco's arms.

Draco whispered in Hermione's ears, " Thank you for defending my honor."

Hermione smiled, "Anytime."

Draco looked at the media and it looked like they were waiting with baited breath for something to happen, then he realized what they wanted and smiled," I think they want us to kiss."

Hermione looked in his eyes and smiled," Lets not keep the crowd waiting."

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, Hermione's hands found Draco's hair and Draco's hands moved across her back and waist. The media went wild and clicked photographs like there was no tomorrow. Draco then dipped Hermione and gave her a sweet peck that made her laugh. It was enough media attention for them and they moved inside the restaurant. The owner rushed towards Hermione and apologized," Miss Granger, I have no idea how the paparazzi got here, I am so sorry for the inconvenience it caused you."

Even though Hermione knew that the owner had himself informed the media, she let it slide as it had only helped them. They moved to the dining area where a table had been reserved for them. Everyone stared as Hermione granger and Draco Malfoy sat across each other and gave their order.

Hermione chuckled," we gave them quite a show; we are front news tomorrow."

Draco smiled," As I said before, it was very slytherin of you."

They ate their lunch being aware that everyone paid more attention to them rather than their own food. They had finished their main course and had just ordered dessert when Marcus flint walked in with some foreign quidditch players. He made his way towards their table with a huge grin on his face and said out loud, "How's my favorite couple?"

Every eye in the room was on them and Marcus knew that, he was just adding fuel to the gossip. Draco chuckled while Hermione winked at his comment. Draco stood and hugged his buddy while Hermione pecked him on the cheek. They got an extra chair and settled down. Marcus whispered, "I think you both are doing an excellent job, everyone is staring at you, that's how I noticed you both were here."

Hermione giggled, "We are pretty good at it and as someone just told me, I have acquired some impressive slytherin traits."

Marcus looked at Draco who just smiled and said, "A slytherin calling you slytherin is biggest honor you can get Hermione."

Draco nodded and Hermione just laughed, "You guys take school houses so seriously; it's childish."

Marcus sniffed as if insulted, "Only a Gryffindor can say that; you just lost your slytherin points."

All of them laughed at that and then Marcus excused himself and went off to join his quidditch friends. Hermione and Draco were in middle of their desert when then they both heard a familiar laugh, they both turned to see Narcissa exiting one of the private booths along with two other ladies. Draco waved at her to get her attention and she excused herself from her friends and joined them on their table. She kissed both of them on the cheek as a greeting and then said, "How is my favorite couple? I am a little hurt that I had to learn about it through the gossip mill and not from you both."

Hermione whispered, "If it had been true, you would have been told first hand. This is just an act to teach Ron a lesson, nothing more."

Cissa gave her a disbelieving look and turned to Draco for some explanation, he sighed and whispered, "She is right mother; we have a deal and anyways its fun."

Cissa lost some of her excitement and whined, "But you both look so good together and you looked so happy together. You seemed like a perfect couple in new love."

Hermione choked a little and then said," What can I say, we both are good actors." She hadn't even remembered that they had to pretend, it was easy for her to enjoy with Draco.

Cissa looked a little disappointed but then she cheered up and asked, "How is your breakup party coming along?"

Draco gave her a disapproving look like the one given to a child when he's being naughty, Hermione laughed at Draco's expression then said, "I completely forgot about it, a lot has happened since I last talked to you, Harry is not talking to me, I have to visit the weasleys today and explain everything to them, I am working from home for a week so that I don't have to see Ron; I am not sure I have the time to plan it."

Narcissa thought for a minute then said, "Well I can throw a party for you, you just have to tell me how many people will come and I'll take care of the when and where."

Hermione smiled, "You'll do that for me; thank you so much Cissa. I badly need a break and I'd really like to party."

Cissa clapped her hands like an excited child and said, "How about the day after tomorrow and we can go shopping tomorrow if you are free. We need a special dress for a special occasion."

Draco snorted and both women turned to look at his pouting self. Narcissa tutted," Stop being a baby Draco; you are just mad because it's a girls night out and you are not allowed. You will miss out on a lot of fun."

Draco snorted, "As if I want to be a part of anything so stupid."

Hermione laughed at their childish banter and wondered how similar both were. Narcissa turned her attention towards Hermione and said, "Owl me with the timings for tomorrow, bring along some friends if you want to. Now I'll beg your leave, my friends are waiting. Good to see you both again." With that she was gone leaving Draco and Hermione to finish their lunch date.

They flooed back to their apartment where Hermione changed and then went off to meet Ginny in Luna's restaurant. Draco had the whole evening to himself so he owled all his friends to come over to see a quidditch match. In half an hour Theo, Adrian, Marcus and Blaise were sitting on the couch with a firewhiskey in their hands enjoying the quidditch match while poking fun at each other. After the match the topic of discussion shifted to the previous day and the girls.

Adrian said, "That's a bunch of good looking friends Granger has."

Blaise chuckled, "I'll have to agree on that; if they step on the streets together, there'll be a line of boys swooning on their feet."

Adrian glanced at Theo then winked at Draco and said, "I was thinking about asking one of them out."

Everyone including Theo stared at him waiting for the name of the girl, Adrian then said, "Maybe Tracey will be interested in grabbing a dinner sometime."

Theo quickly mumbled, "I don't think Tracey is your type, you should ask someone else out."

Draco covered his mouth to stop from laughing, he knew Adrian was trying to get a confession out of Theo who was very shy. Adrian smiled, "Naa… I think she might be my type. She is beautiful anyway so it won't be a waste of time."

Theo panicked and said, "No, ask someone else; Padma Patil looked interested in you."

Draco couldn't control himself and started laughing, Adrian followed his lead while the others stared at them as if they had gone mad. Adrian controlled himself and said, "Go ahead and ask Tracey out before someone else does; I have my eyes set on the Patil twin."

Theo threw a cushion at Adrian's face and then said, "You didn't have to do that, I was going to ask her out anyway."

Blaise chucked and said, "In like 10 years maybe."

Draco smiled then said, "Well then, Blaise has Luna, Theo is going after Tracey and Pucey has his eyes on Padma; Marcus what about you, any girl caught your fancy?"

Marcus laughed, "Well I'll have to wait a while to ask her out. Mine is not going to be easy, that's for sure. Hey I hope you don't mind man, I am planning to ask Hermione out."

Well that wasn't what Draco had expected to hear and he sure as hell was not pleased.

A/n: I am very sorry about the delay. A lot has been going on in my life; won the college elections so I am now part of the student council. That's a lot of work so the updates won't be regular. Got my first tattoo:D, my sister's name on my left arm. Loved your response to the last chapter, keep the reviews coming.

Hope you like this chapter, please read and review.

Love

Ash


	17. Chapter 17

A/n: I apologize that I never said this before; all the characters belong to the amazing JK Rowling, I do not own anything.

Chapter 17

Draco smiled then said, "Well then, Blaise has Luna, Theo is going after Tracey and Pucey has his eyes on Padma; Marcus what about you, any girl caught your fancy?"

Marcus laughed, "Well I'll have to wait a while to ask her out. Mine is not going to be easy, that's for sure. Hey I hope you don't mind man, I am planning to ask Hermione out."

Well that wasn't what Draco had expected to hear and he sure as hell was not pleased.

Draco tried to act nonchalant and said, "When did you become interested in her? You hadn't even met her before yesterday. Hermione is not really your type and she hates quidditch; you are a quidditch player for god sakes, you can't go out with a girl who hates quidditch."

Marcus chuckled, "Well that's obviously not convenient but there is more to me than just being a quidditch player. I have always found her attractive and she looked pretty hot in that blue dress. I am definitely going to try my luck on her."

Draco kept a blank expression and said, "Hermione is more than just a pretty face; she is sweet, caring, honest, noble and everyone knows that she is so damn intelligent; she is not one of those random models who throw themselves at you, don't talk about her like she's some piece of ass."

Marcus chuckled, "Draco, why don't you ask Hermione out? I was not going to ask her out anyway, I was just pulling a Theo Nott on you; I mean she is attractive and all but do you seriously think I didn't notice the way you look at her. Today you both looked like a real and happy couple and don't try to say that it was an act, you both were lost in your own little world with no care about anyone else. Why don't you just tell her that you like her and you don't want an act, but the real deal?"

Blaise joined in, "I know you think that it might be too soon for the both of you but you have had a soft corner for her since the war. Its not that sudden, Hermione and you have always had this passion between you, during school it was hate and now it is something close to love. I have noticed the way she looks at you, like every word you say is important, like you are the only one in the room."

Draco sighed, "Its just a rebound on Weasley, its too soon for her and I know it."

Marcus and Blaise shared a look that said that it was hopeless to try to convince him and so they changed the topic to quidditch again. But Draco had his eyes on a picture of Hermione on the mantelpiece, she looked so happy standing in her school robes with an arm around Harry Potter, both grinning at the camera. She was truly special, one of a kind and the thought of her with someone other than him made his blood boil with anger and jealousy; what was happening to him? He knew the answer; he had fallen for Hermione granger and he had fallen hard.

On the other side of the city Hermione granger sat with Ginny Potter in a booth in Luna's club discussing everything that had happened since the wedding. By now Ginny knew everything and was very pissed off at her idiot of a brother.

Ginny sighed, "I had a terrible nightmare last night; I saw you jumping off a cliff. The horrible part was that this dream was part of reality; I woke up in cold sweat. You are a smart girl Hermione, how could you be so stupid?"

Hermione looked ashamed and replied, "Since I was 13 I had been in love with Ron, he was the boy I thought I'd marry and have a family with. After the war he became my whole life, every moment was about us being together and I guess I forgot how to live alone. I had lost my parents; you, harry and the weasleys were the only family I had and I felt like I had lost you all too. At that time I felt like I lost everything in one go and my life wasn't worth living; I know it was stupid but I was miserable, drunk and at my lowest, my judgment was obviously faulty."

Ginny replied, "I am glad Malfoy found you in time or lord knows I would have killed my brother. I feel disgusted to be related to him. After so many years how could he do this to you? He is a pig and it would be a miracle if I ever speak to him again."

Hermione sighed, "I hate him for all that he did, but he is your brother ginny, he is part of your family, you can't just stop speaking to him."

Ginny mumbled, "Watch me."

Just then Luna peeked in their booth and asked, "If the sad talks are over then I can join you, I have literally seen you half dead so I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Hermione smiled, "You can join us now, anyways I wanted to talk to both of you about my breakup party."

Ginny and Luna looked excited at the prospect of a party and waited for Hermione to elaborate. Hermione chuckled at their childlike expressions and said, "Narcissa is going to organize the whole party for me so I don't know where we are going but it is tomorrow night so keep your schedule free. Cissa has invited me to go shopping with her, can you both join us?

Luna smiled, "Ofcourse, I would love to meet Mrs. Malfoy."

Ginny didn't look very excited and mumbled, "Do I really have to? And I thought we were going to my parents house."

Hermione replied, "We are going to meet your family as soon as we get out of here and then we can head to meet Cissa. Ginny, she is really sweet and she is not at all like the person we met before the war. Trust me, I want you to meet her and I am sure you'll love her."

Ginny sighed, "That I doubt, but I'll do it for you. Who all are coming to the party?"

Hermione replied, "It's a girls night out so I can't invite harry or Fred or George. I have already sent letters to Padma, Tracey, Daphne and Suzan, I guess it'll be just the eight of us. Narcissa will floo us to the club from my place so everyone should be there at eleven."They chatted some more but then it was time for Ginny and Hermione to head to meet the Weasleys, ginny had made sure that her whole family except Ron was present there. Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself and then apparated to the Burrow. With a pop she appeared right outside the place that was her second home, it looked the same although today it was very quiet. With a look at ginny who smiled encouragingly they started to walk towards the main door. Before they could knock on the door, it was opened by a haggard looking Molly Weasley. Hermione looked at the woman who had been like her mother for the past ten years and smiled, it was good to see her again. Molly burst into tears and pulled Hermione in a motherly but bone crushing hug.

Molly weeped, "I am so sorry for what Ron did, I thought you'd never come see me again. How are you? I heard you weren't well. You should have come directly here, this will always be your home."

Arthur comforted molly and then ushered all of them inside. Everywhere Hermione looked, old memories popped in her head, it was painful to remember all the good times she had spent with Ron at this very place. They reached the dining area where everyone was seated quietly, that was something Hermione wasn't used to. Bill was sitting with his wife Fluer and daughter Victoria, on their right Percy sat with his wife Penelope and daughter Emily. Fred and George sat with their pregnant wives Angelina and Katie and Charlie sat to their right. Hermione looked at the empty chairs that were always occupied by Ron, her and harry and looked away or she would have started crying.

Hermione looked at all the solemn faces and tried to smile and said, "I am fine, you people should say something, you are making me nervous."

Fred stood up and came upto her and said, "just say the words and I'll break his bones."

Hermione teared up at that and said, "You won't have to do that, he is your brother."

Fred shook his head and said, "And you are my sister, any man that hurts you will have to face me."

George piped in, "We have been looking for a reason to beat him up, this is the right opportunity. No one messes with our sister."

Hermione pulled them both in a hug and cried, "It's the thought that counts, you don't have to do anything to him. I thought that now you wouldn't want me here, I was so scared that I had lost you all."

George replied, "We are not fools like Ron, we won't ever let you go."

Everyone nodded their agreement and everyone settled down in their seats. Molly, who had now calmed down, waved her wand and a delicious lunch appeared on the table. Everyone made small talks and Hermione could feel their uneasiness so she said, "Please don't behave like I am a delicate doll who would break if you would say anything wrong. I love everyone here just the way you are."

Just after her declaration everyone started speaking together.

"Our brother is a fool."

"pass me some mashed potatoes."

"Fred what is that in your hand, it better not be a new joke."

"Hermione have you seen the new celly thing I bought."

"I want ice cream, mommy"

"Are you really living with Draco Malfoy?"

The last question stopped all the chatter and everyone looked at Hermione expectantly. She had known that someone would ask this question and was fully prepared."

Hermione smiled, "Yes we are living together, I didn't have any place to live and then Draco came back in my life and well it all got settled."

Molly smiled kindly and asked, "So it is true, you both are dating."

Hermione sighed, "Its not really that serious right now, but he has been really nice to me and has helped me a lot after the break up."

Almost everyone nodded their acceptance but some still looked doubtful. Fred asked, "How can you end up with the ferret?"

Molly glared at her son who shielded away from his mother's anger. Hermione chuckled at that and then replied, "He is very different now, even during the war he had changed but now he is really an amazing person. He makes me laugh, takes care of me like a child, bears my tantrums and supports me at every step; he is not the mean boy you remember from school."

Molly smiled at the girl she had thought would marry his son someday, but now because of his foolishness someone else would have the pleasure of being in her life. She still wanted Hermione to be happy and so she asked, "Why don't you bring Draco here next Sunday, the whole family will be here and we all would love to see the changed Draco Malfoy."

Hermione choked on the juice she was drinking while ginny gave her water while hiding a smile; Hermione was not prepared for this. She said, "I don't really know if Draco has any plans and well it seems too soon."

Molly looked a little hurt so Hermione suddenly said, "We'll be here next Sunday."

That cheered everyone up who wanted to see how the evil boy had turned out. It would certainly be interesting to see a Malfoy eat brunch with the Weasleys. After an hour Hermione and ginny excused themselves with the promise of visiting soon. They apparated in the diagon alley where they met Luna outside her club and all three friends walked down the road to Flourish and Blots where they had to meet Narcissa. They reached there to see Narcissa Malfoy already waiting for them wearing some expensive looking robes, she turned and gave them a dazzling smile. She hugged Hermione as they reached within arm length and said, "I am so excited, first shopping then the party tomorrow, I feel so young."

Ginny looked shocked while Luna looked pleased at seeing Mrs. Malfoy. Ginny couldn't believe that this was the same woman they had seen before the war; she looked the same but instead of the cold mask she had on before, now her face was graced by a breathtaking smile. Her enthusiasm was refreshing and unexpected and ginny was at a loss as to how to approach the woman, she didn't have to worry though, Narcissa took the lead.

Narcissa smiled at the two young ladies with Hermione and said, "Its so nice to finally meet you Miss Lovegood, Blaise never stops talking about you and now I know why."

Luna blushed at the complement and then replied, "Blaise talks a lot about you too, he adores you."

Cissa smiled, "Blaise is like a second son, I am glad he found his match in a lovely lady like you. And this must be the new Mrs. Potter, I read the article about your wedding, I must say that you looked absolutely stunning in your wedding gown. Even the Witch weekly couldn't criticize you this time."

Ginny's face matched her hair and she mumbled, "I have heard a lot about you from Hermione, she was right, you are very different from what I remember."

Cissa laughed, "That must be a complement. Now ladies we need to find some glamorous dresses for the party and I know the perfect place."

They followed Narcissa to the most expensive store in the whole London, 'Belle' meaning beautiful. The store had sparkling glass windows displaying exquisite muggle as well as magical designs. They entered the store and were greeted with pastel colored walls, plush couches and variety of displays and mirrors. A petite woman approached them with a smile and greeted Narcissa with a hug and said, "Welcome to 'belle', its so good to see you again cissa and you must be Hermione granger, ginny potter and Luna lovegood, don't bother asking how I know you, you are famous war heroes, everyone knows you." That being said, she ushered them to a private VIP room that had mirrors on all the walls.

The woman turned out to be Anne Whiplor, the designer as well as owner of the store who had flown from France especially to meet Narcissa. She clapped her hands and three girls wearing the store's uniform came inside the room and waited for their boss's order. Anne addressed the girls and said, "Help these three ladies in finding the most fashionable, glamorous and sexy outfits along with heels, due to special intervention by my friend cissa make sure that none of the dresses are too modest."

Hermione looked at cissa who just gave her a cheeky grin and said, "No one should look modest in their own party."

Each of them were escorted by the workers who showed them various dresses. Hermione noticed that her dresses were the least modest and showed a lot of skin. Ginny decided to buy a green tube dress that hugged her at all the right places along with black strap on heels. Luna got a dark blue dress that was held by two delicate looking strings and showed a hint of cleavage and silver heels. Everyone was done with their shopping but Hermione had been unable to choose a dress. Narcissa, ginny and Luna decided to take matters in their own hands and made Hermione try dresses of their own choice, every time Hermione gave the same reaction, "I look like a slut."

When almost everyone had given up Anne decided to help and said, "I just got a new consignment of my latest designs from Paris; would you like to try some Miss Granger?"

Hermione nodded expecting to look at some skimpy outfits but was pleasantly surprised. Although the dresses showed a lot of skin, none of them made her look slutty, infact she looked sexy as hell in most of them. Then she came upon a dress that blew everyone's mind, it was a red gold short dress with two straps that held the dress, it showed her long legs and some cleavage but it was the perfect dress for the party. Hermione teamed it up with five inch black peep toe heels and they were ready to go. They tried to pay Anne but she didn't accept even one galleon for the dresses that costed thousands of galleons.

Narcissa then lead them to a salon where everyone got hair spa, manicure and pedicure. Hermione decided to get a haircut and now her waist length hair was reduced to well styled hair that reached her mid back. They exited the salon feeling fresh and beautiful. They all went back to their homes promising to meet at Hermione's place at exact eleven.

Hermione apparated to her apartment expecting to see Draco and planning to convince him to accompany her to the burrow next Sunday, but instead there was a nervous looking Harry potter sitting on her couch fumbling with his hands.

A/n: it has been approximately 2 weeks, I tried to update sooner but got caught up in some college work. Fred is alive because it was the saddest part of the story that he died. i have posted the picture of hermione's party dress, imagine hermione in that dress; from what i see, she would look stunning. I love your reviews and the feedback is whats keeping this story going so keep them coming.

Read n review

Love

Ash


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I didn't get many reviews for my last chapter, I was a little disappointed. Only eight reviews! Now I am going to wind up the story soon, as soon as it looks natural for Draco and Hermione to end up together.

Chapter 18

Hermione apparated to her apartment expecting to see Draco and planning to convince him to accompany her to the burrow next Sunday, but instead there was a nervous looking Harry potter sitting on her couch fumbling with his hands.

Harry looked at his best friend, waiting for her to speak but Hermione was determined not to speak first. After several minutes of silence Harry sighed and said, "Hermione I know I don't deserve to talk to you but please listen to me once and then I will leave. I can never change that I said all those hurtful things to you but I am truly very sorry. It kills me that I hurt you and made you cry. You are my family, the sister I never had, I won't be able to live if you decided you didn't want me in your life anymore."

"You and Ron have been my best friends since I was eleven years old and now we all are broken up. That day we came as soon as we read that horrid article and I was sure that you would never do anything like that. I was expecting you to be with Ron in your apartment making fun of the article, but we came upon a dark apartment where Ron lay totally drunk. If you had just seen his condition you would have understood why I became irrational; he looked half dead. He kept mumbling your name and it felt like all that was said in the article was true. I was so angry that you would do that to Ron and so I asked your boss for your new address. All through that I was hoping that maybe there was an explanation to all that was happening but couldn't think of anything. Then here we saw you with Malfoy and my sense went out of the window. You seemed happy while Ron had looked miserable."

"I know there is no excuse for what I did but I hope after some days, weeks, months or even years you'll be able to forgive me, I will wait for your forgiveness even if it takes forever."

All through Harry's speech, Hermione had looked anywhere but at him. She was hurt and couldn't bear to look at him without feeling the pain that his words had inflicted upon her. After saying all he had to, Harry gave Hermione one sad look and then walked towards the door. Hermione followed his movements with her eyes and felt a part of her heart leave with every step he took. He had been with her through worse, so what if he hurt her once. She remembered the time her parents had died, harry had helped her get through that. He had been the best friend and brother anyone could ask for; she couldn't let him go. Just when he opened the door, Hermione said, "Harry, come back; I forgive you."

Harry turned and looked at his best friend in disbelief; he hadn't anticipated that she would forgive him that easily. Hermione finally looked at his confused face and repeated, "I forgive you because you are the best friend I have ever had, because you have been with me through a lot worse. I am not saying that I wasn't hurt but I can't ignore all that you have done for me just because of one mistake. I love you with all my heart and I won't be able to bear it if you weren't a part of my life."

Harry walked up to her and hugged her like there was no tomorrow, Hermione hugged him back and let a lone tear fall; it felt good to have her best friend back. They stayed like that for a few moments and then parted and settled on the couch.

Harry looked a little unsure but said, "I don't know if I am in a position to be angry with you but I am, how could you even think about dying? I would have killed Ron if anything had happened to you."

Hermione sighed, "It was one of the lowest times of my life, I didn't know how I could live without him. After the war it was all about us being together, I guess I forgot how to live alone. I loved him a lot, he was my whole life, and letting go of him felt like letting go of my life. And along with that I got totally pissed, I don't know what I was thinking being so stupid."

Harry scrutinized her face and then asked, "You said you _**LOVED**_ him, not _**love**_ him; Are you over him or are you still in love with him?"

Hermione took a minute to find the right words then explained, "I loved him like a best friend plus like a lover, that is a whole lot of love, but when he cheated I realized that most of that love had been a lie. I didn't know him like I thought I did, the Ron I knew and loved would have never done that to me. So yes, I am over him, but it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt to see him again."

Harry asked, "Does this have anything to do with Malfoy?"

Hermione smiled at the mention of the blonde and said, "Draco has a lot to do with it, he helped me a lot during that time, I owe him my life. I am glad he found me before I died or it would have been my biggest mistake. He is an amazing person once you get to know him."

Harry stared at her then asked, "So you like him?"

Hermione blushed and then stuttered, "Ahmmm.. not like that."

Harry chuckled then said, "You are lying, you stuttered."

Hermione huffed, "I don't get it, why does everyone think that I stutter when I lie."

Harry laughed, "You always stutter when you lie."

Hermione suddenly realized that she had changed her wards so that no one except Draco, herself and Narcissa could apparate inside the apartment, how had harry managed to get in?"

Hermione asked, "How did you get in?"

Harry looked amused and said, "Malfoy came to my office this afternoon and then in no certain words told me to get my head out of my arse and apologize to you or I'll make you more upset. He told me that you loved me even though I was an idiot and he couldn't see why I was so important to you. But you were unhappy because of me and that is all he cared about. He is still a pain in the ass even though he is reformed but if he is what makes you happy then you have my blessing."

Hermione snorted, "There is nothing between us; you make it sound like you are giving your blessing for our marriage."

Harry smiled, "Wherever its going, you have my support. I am not very thrilled about it but you look so happy when you talk about him that I can't bring myself to object."

Hermione smiled and asked, "So where is the sneaky slytherin?"

Draco's bedroom door opened and he walked over to them with a smile, he loved seeing Hermione smile, it automatically made him smile. Hermione looked at him and asked, "You go behind my back and get my friends to talk to me, typical sneaky slytherin."

Draco chuckled, "What can I say, I am a slytherin through and through."

Harry looked at the teasing banter between the both of them and felt a little out of place so he said, "ginny must be waiting, I must leave now. Thank you Malfoy, for bringing me to my senses, you are still not my most favorite person but I think I can bear you for Hermione's sake."

Draco drawled, "I am flattered, the boy who lived is ready to bear me."

Harry murmured something that sounded 'arse' and hugged Hermione and said, "I am always there, remember that. call me if you need anything." With that he went back home leaving Draco and Hermione alone.

Hermione walked over to Draco and kissed him on the cheek, Draco looked stunned and he mumbled, "what was that for?"

Hermione smiled, "It was for being the sweetest man ever."

Draco looked horrified, "Don't let anyone else hear you, Malfoy's are never sweet."

Hermione giggled at his antics and mocked him, "But Malfoy you are verrrrry sweet."

Draco acted offended and said "don't say that again Hermione."

Hermione just laughed and said, "Sweet Draco….Sweet Draco…"

She didn't get time to react but now Draco was tickling her mercilessly while she tried to get his hands off her. Draco was telling her to take it back while she was laughing plus screaming in one go. They had fallen on the couch when Hermione finally said, "Ok fine, you are not sweet Malfoy, please stop, I can't breathe."

Both were breathless but as they caught their breath they realized the position they were in. Hermione was laying flat on the couch while Draco was on top of her and was holding both her hands above her head. Both said at the same time, "How do we always end up in the same position." They laughed at the similarity of their thoughts and righted their position.

Hermione remembered about her promise to Mrs. Weasley and asked nervously, "Draco I need a favor from you, seems like I keep asking you for something or the other, I have become too dependent on you I guess."

Draco liked her dependence on him and said, "It always helps when a beautiful girl owes you something."

Hermione blushed then said, "Its just that today I went to see the weasleys and they think that you are my boyfriend, molly wants to meet you and I couldn't say no or else I would have hurt her feelings. Can you please come with me to meet them next Sunday, the whole family has brunch every Sunday."

Draco knew that the weasleys were important to Hermione so he knew he couldn't say no, but there was also this nervousness about whether they would accept him or not, it was almost like meeting a girl's parents and hoping they'll accept you. Hermione was not his girlfriend but he still hoped that one day she would be. He had come to terms with his feelings and didn't deny it anymore; he was in love with Hermione granger.

He just smiled and said, "ok, I'll come with you."

Hermione was shocked as she had thought that he would be hard to convince, she was so happy that she threw her arms around him and squealed, " I love you Draco, you are the best." Draco hadn't expected to hear that.

A/n: read and review

Love

Ash


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione was shocked as she had thought that he would be hard to convince, she was so happy that she threw her arms around him and squealed, " I love you Draco, you are the best." Draco hadn't expected to hear that.

Hermione knew exactly what she had said, it had somehow felt right. She hadn't even realized that he had become such an integral part of her life. He had saved her life, given her a place to live, provided a shoulder to cry on and had been a good friend when she had needed one the most and now he had helped her reconcile with her best friend. He was truly special and she loved him for all he had done for her.

Draco's mind was reeling with all kind of thoughts 'Did Hermione just say that she loved me' 'Was she serious or was it in the heat of the moment' 'How was he supposed to react'

Hermione decided to break the embrace and act like she hadn't said anything out of the ordinary. Draco just stared at her as she got off the couch and walked to her bedroom with a skip in her step. Before entering she turned with a cheeky smile and said, "My breakup party is today so you'll have the house all by yourself tonight, you might wanna call the boys over."

Draco was confused….very confused and he didn't like being confused. He mimicked Hermione's actions and went to his bedroom where he plopped himself on his bed and started replaying what had happened.

He had already realized that he had fallen in love with Hermione three years ago when she had unknowingly inspired him to become a better man. He owed Hermione his life and she didn't even know it. He had never told a soul why he had killed his father at the final battle, not even his mother.

_He had been looking for his father during the final battle as he was the key to the location of voldemort, he had also thought that maybe he could convince lucius Malfoy to change sides; how wrong he had been. He had entered an abandoned corridor of Hogwarts that had seen a lot of deaths and blood, he had felt the need to come here and he saw red at what he witnessed. A girl lay unconscious on the floor, her body covered in gashes that oozed blood, over her stood a malicious looking lucius who was cackling like a mad man as he tortured the poor girl._

_Draco felt his heart stop as he rushed to her side to find a weak pulse, lucius looked at his son with distaste and spat, "Well…Well… what do we have here, a blood traitor crying over a half dead mudblood, reminds me of the weasleys. Draco I can't believe you betrayed me and the dark lord, you are a disgrace to the Malfoy name, I don't know where I went wrong with raising you."_

_Draco ignored his father and patted Hermione's head calling her name and begging for her to wake up. 'she can't die' he kept repeating these words, willing for them to come true._

_Lucius screeched at Draco's obvious distress because of Hermione's condition and cast the cruciatus curse on Draco who writhed in pain at the sudden excruciating pain. Lucius lifted the spell and spat, "You left your family because of her, didn't you. I had seen some change after the mudblood was tortured in our mansion but I had brushed it off thinking that it was a mild reaction to all that had conspired that day. I am ashamed to call you my son and once I am done with the mudblood you'll be next._

_Draco was filled with a fury so hot that he felt like he would physically burn someone, in a lightning speed he got up and shoved his father into the wall and said menacingly, "If you lay even one finger on her, I will rip you limb by limb and set you on fire. I am not the scared little boy that you could bully, I am a grown man now and I have made my own choices, I made the choice to see the light and save my family from destruction, something you obviously failed to do."_

_He knelt beside Hermione who was barely breathing now and started murmuring healing spells. Her gashes started to heal themselves and the bruises started to lighten when suddenly lucius said in a dead cold voice, "Everything had been fine until the mudblood had shown up in our lives, she is the reason why I lost You and Cissa…she will pay for it. __**Avada kedavra..!**_

_Draco was lucky to cast a reflective curse just in time to save Hermione, he saw his father fall in front of his eyes, dead because of his own curse. He didn't feel any remorse but the pain of losing one's parent cannot be escaped. He knelt by his father's dead body and closed his eyes and murmured, "I wish I didn't have to do this father but I couldn't let the one person die who had given me the hope to live a better and meaningful life."_

_He turned to look at Hermione who now looked physically healed but was still unconscious and whispered, "You have changed my life Hermione, and you don't even know it. I will do everything in my power to keep you out of harm's way and hopefully one day you'll see me as a changed man."_

Draco came back from his flashback and sighed, he had managed to make Hermione see the man he had now become but he hadn't been able to keep her out of harm's way; the Weasley had managed to cause a lot of damage. He consoled himself by thinking that he had atleast managed to save her from dying or he would have never forgiven himself.

He heard her singing in the shower and chuckled, she was singing , '_**I am a woman**_ by Helen reddy.' She truly was one of a kind and he'd be damned if he let her go this time. He called Blaise on his wizard mobile that was still not out in the market but was being tested by few of his employees and friends. Blaise didn't pick up the phone so Draco tried again. After a few minutes Blaise answered and literally growled, "what do you want? I was busy."

Draco drawled, "What's got your knickers in a twist, did I disturb your snogging session or something?"

Blaise huffed and that was answer enough for Draco so he said, "I will take that as a yes but this is important, you know that Hermione's breakup party is today, I need you to manipulate Luna into telling you the venue of the party."

Blaise replied, "And why would I do that, whats in there for me?"

Draco chuckled, "You get to attend the party with me and I know that you don't want Luna to dance with another man and believe me, if I know my mother at all then there are going be lots of men and alchohol."

Blaise glanced at Luna who had changed and was now wearing a dark blue dress that was held by two delicate strings, she looked beautiful even without any makeup. She bent down to pick her silver heels and unknowingly gave Blaise a very nice view, although his mind snapped back when Draco said, "The view that you are enjoying right now will be enjoyed by many at that party and I am sure you want to be there to let them know that she is taken.

Blaise knew that Draco was manipulating him but he also knew that whatever he was saying he was true, he wasn't about to let some dimwit dance with his girl. He asked, "ok, I'll find the venue but what's the plan?"

Draco smirked and said, "I'll tell you later when the girls will be off to the party."

Blaise sighed, "Why do you want to go to the party anyway?"

Draco took a deep breath and confessed, "The same reason as yours, the difference is that my girl doesn't even know that she is MY girl."

Blaise chuckled and asked, "And please tell me who is your girl?"

Draco replied with a simple, "I know you are just asking this to annoy me but I'll still oblige; Hermione is the lucky girl, I love her and seeing her with someone else won't be a pleasant experience so that is what I am going to make sure doesn't happen."

Blaise jumped and screamed, "Finally" which startled Luna so much that she fell on her bum while wearing her heels. An angry Luna could be heard screaming at an apologizing Blaise for being a pain in the ass and giving her pain in the ass. Draco laughed at his friend's predicament and ended the call. Tonight was going to an interesting night.

A/n: As I wrote in my profile, I had been having trouble with writing so I had kept it on hold. I updated because of the 13 reviewers who took out the time to review and pleased me to no end.

This story has been set as favorite story by 110 people and is on alert list of 193 readers then why only 13 people bother to review? Lots of LOVEW to all 13 of them, you are the reason

that I kicked myself and wrote another chapter even though I was out of ideas and wasn't feeling inspired.

This chapter is not very long but it was all I could manage, the next chapter will have the breakup party and also Draco's proclamation of love so stay tuned and make sure you review, they are what inspire me to update faster.

Love

Ash


	20. Chapter 20

A/n: 28 reviews….! Thanks to all my readers and lots of love to everyone who took the time to review, please continue

Chapter 20

Hermione knew it was a big night, she was finally having a party to celebrate the freedom of breaking a sore relationship; she was finally letting it go. An owl had arrived bearing Narcissa's letter informing her about the venue 'Electric' and along with it there was a locket that was a portkey and it would activate at sharp eleven p.m. She had owled her friends and they had decided to come to her apartment at ten thirty.

But now it was time to get ready for the big night. She walked to her closet and took out her dress, she felt like a child as she unwrapped the delicate wrappings n placed the dress on her bed; it would be perfect. She took a long shower, wrapped a towel around her and entered her room. A quick drying spell later her hair was dry and shining, the new haircut really suited her, Draco had yet to see it as she had tied her hair when she had returned home.

Hermione wasn't one for makeup but tonight she wanted to look smashing so she decided to try some tricks that ginny had taught her. she applied minimum foundation, just enough to make her skin look spotless. She decided to go for the messy hair and smokey eye look which was very unlike her personality. She chuckled at the thought of Draco's reaction to her new look, it was surely going to be epic.

One hour later Hermione was dressed in her red and gold dress that she had teamed with five inch black peep toe stilettos. Her hair looked stylishly messy and her makeup gave her a mysterious and sexy look. Hermione wasn't vain but even she agreed that she did look sexy in that outfit. She looked at the clock and realized that her friends would be arriving soon. One last look in the mirror and she picked her golden clutch and walked to the door, she could hear Draco preparing something in the kitchen.

She took a deep breath and opened her door and walked towards the kitchen, Draco had his back towards her but he heard her coming out of her room so he said, "You do realize that because of your little break up party I'll have to eat dinner alone."

Hermione knew that he was just teasing her because of his playful tone so she just laughed. On hearing her laugh, Draco turned to say something but was stunned speechless, the glass he was holding fell from his hands and crashed on the floor but still he stood there gaping at the goddess who was surely Hermione granger.

Hermione smirked at his reaction and walked sexily towards him, making sure to swing her hips. When she was just a breath away from him she put her hand on his gaping jaw and shut it for him and whispered, " I'll take it that you like what you see."

Draco visibly gulped, he had never seen Hermione behave like this, she was messing with his mind and heart. He didn't think that he could speak so he just nodded. Just then there was a knock and the spell was broken. Hermione knew it must be her friends so she walked to the door, she could feel Draco's eyes on her so she turned around to see Draco checking out her bum. Draco blushed at being caught and turned and waved his wand to clean the mess he had created. He was having a hard time in not snogging Hermione senseless.

Hermione had opened the door and was now inviting Daphne Greengrass, Padma Patil, Tracey Davis, Susan Bones and Ginny Weasley. All the girls looked ready to party hard and were chattering excitedly, when they saw Draco in the kitchen they chorused " Hello Draco" and then went to sit on the couches where they continued their gossip. Ten minutes later there were two pops and in came Blaise Zabini and Luna lovegood, Luna pecked Blaise and then went to join her friends while Blaise went to look for Draco and found him in the kitchen drinking a butterbeer.

Blaise chuckled on seeing his friend so lost and said, "So Hermione looks hot"

Draco looked up at Blaise as if he had finally realized that he was present there and said, " Luna "

Blaise laughed, "Luna looks gorgeous and I love her but I am not blind mate, don't worry I am a taken man but you need to worry about all the muggle men who are going to be in the club."

Draco frowned at the mention of other men and said, "So you found the venue."

Blaise gave him a cocky grin and said, "you doubted my abilities, that is so sad Draco."

Draco rolled his eyes and drawled, "Stop being so melodramatic and tell me where are they going."

Blaise sighed at the impatient blonde and replied, "A muggle club named 'Electric'. I did some research and found that it is one of the most posh clubs of London and very exclusive too."

Draco looked at Hermione who was laughing at something ginny was telling her and then turned towards Blaise with a determined look and said, "As soon as they leave, we will follow them to that club, I am not willing to take any chances tonight. Looking like that I am sure she'll get a lot of attention and I am not going to let another man come within one mile radius of her."

Blaise looked a bit skeptical and asked, "If the girls see us they will surely make sure that we leave, we can't just walk in there."

Draco said, "I've got that covered and took two vials of orange colored liquid from his pocket and said, "This is a very rare potion, after drinking this anyone we know won't be able to recognize us until we want them to, to other people we'll look the same though."

Blaise inspected the liquid and then smirked, "Wicked"

Hermione went to her room to get the portkey as it was about time that it got activated, ginny took the opportunity and walked to the kitchen and said, "Blaise I'd like to talk to Malfoy alone for a minute please."

Blaise looked doubtful but nodded and went to join his girlfriend. After a minute of silence Ginny took a deep breath and said, "I wanted to thank you Malfoy, for all that you have done lately. First you saved Hermione from dying then you gave her a place to live, a shoulder to cry on. I will regret all my life that I couldn't be with her when she needed a friend the most but you did that part very well. Harry told me that you talked to him and made him see sense, it was killing him that he had hurt Hermione. Hermione was right, you are a changed man now and I am glad Hermione found you."

Draco smiled at the new Mrs potter and said, "Technically I found her."

Ginny laughed and replied, "I can see it in your eyes, the way you look at her, like she is the only person in the room, after what my brother did to her I just want her to be happy and anyone who makes her happy has my approval." With that she left, a smile on her face. Draco thought about how everyone could see his feelings for Hermione, except the girl herself.

Hermione came out of her room carrying a box containing the portkey and announced, "We have only two minutes so everyone gather around." Her friends formed a circle around the necklace and touched the chain, the chain was glowing and any moment they would disappear. Hermione turned towards the boys n gave them a cheeky grin and called, "Don't Wait up boys, we'll be late." With that they disappeared leaving the boys alone to execute their plan.

A/n: Sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyy people…. Busy life and add writer's block to it, couldn't update sooner. I tried but I couldn't fit the party in this chapter. This chapter Is short but this was all I could manage to update. I think 4-5 chapters more and this story will be finished. I love reviews so make me happy and kindly review.

Love

Ash


	21. Chapter 21

A/n: this was one of the reviews I got the last time I updated….it really pissed me off :/

Pottersues Alert 11/22/12 . chapter 1

Congratulations! Your story was rated as AWFUL on Pottersues!

(awful) - when we get into the realm of 'awful', we're starting to get into the ones that piss me off. These aren't just bad, they are somehow impressively bad. There is usually no detectable plot, and the author probably thinks that spelling and grammar are optional. 'Awful' fics are offenses against J. K. Rowling's world and characters, plus the reader's intelligence and the Queen's English, all in one.

(awful) - scrap this fic and start over. I mean it; re-do this from the bottom up. Very little here could be salvaged into something enjoyable. Proper grammar and spelling are NOT optional, and lose your superiority complex; readers who politely suggest that your character would be more lovable with a few flaws are not flaming, nor are they jealous of your superior skills. They are trying to help you to improve - listen to what they have to say, and act on it. You could probably use to get somebody to proof-read and edit for you before you post anything.

Keep in mind that you do not have to display all of these traits to be rated AWFUL.

Our Advice: Like we said, proper grammar and spelling are NOT optional. Your story has potential- it could be pretty good. But the fact is your characters are not acting like the do in canon. And everyone in your story is described in such purple prose- we advise you to get a beta reader. It helps, a lot. Also, purple prose isn't bad, but you may want to re-evaluate how you describe things in this story. Also, re-read some of the books, watch a movie or two over. This will help you picture how your characters would realistically react to the situations you present them with. And of course, if all else fails feel free to scrap this story and start over!

Good luck!

First of all whoever sent this doesn't have the guts to login and review, loser. Secondly from the language I can see that this is a review that wasn't exclusively for my story, this person must have sent the same review to many other stories. Thirdly this comment was made on the first chapter where just the base of the story was being set, you didn't even read my story so you have no right to tell me that it is awful.! I have seen HATERS like you who have nothing better to do but criticize and insult other's hard work. I have always appreciated my readers suggestions and where ever possible I have implemented them, but you mr 'I don't give a shit about what you think'. Do yourself a favor and get some treatment for your misbalanced mind and stop spreading your negativity every where.

Now lets continue the story

Chapter 21

Hermione looked around the place and she knew this was a very exclusive club, the interiors were beautiful and music blared around them. No one except Luna and Hermione had been to a muggle night club so they didn't know what to expect, but looking at their faces one could tell that they were starting to loosen up. The portkey had taken them directly inside the club in a room that was specially built for that purpose. Narcissa, dressed in an off shoulder white dress, had greated them all with child like enthusiasm and had introduced them to her friend and the owner of the club, Mr. Maclain. He had shown them to a private room built for personal parties which was done in greens and blues. Every one settled down on the beige leather couches and ordered their drinks.

Narcissa got up and started, "Ladies this a night of freedom, freedom from a relationship that got sore and broke, our Hermione has cried her share of tears over the git, now its time she lets it go and moves on. I have planned a night where there will lots of alchohol and hot men, so live while you are young and enjoy."

Everyone cheered and hooted and the drinks started to flow freely, Hermione stayed low on liquor after her last experience with it. A little tipsy Ginny Potter got up and proposed to have tequila shots, Hermione hesitated but decided to let loose for just one day, after all it was her party. After two shots everyone except Narcissa looked blissfully drunk. Narcissa clapped her hand and In came a good looking middle aged man, she smiled and said, "We'd like the paper dance now."

Narcissa turned to the girls and explained, "I find this muggle game really enjoyable, especially when played with hot men. You dance with your partner on a newspaper and every time the music stops you fold the paper in half, your feet shouldn't touch the ground." Everyone nodded their heads showing that they had understood, just then six good looking men walked in bare chested with a newspaper in hand, each had a number pinned to their pants. They stood in a line eying the beauties they rarely got to serve.

Narcissa beamed at the men then turned to the girls and instructed, "now girls, there is a number written under your glass, that is the number that your partner is wearing. Everyone checked and located their partners and took the position on the newspaper with their partner, Hermione's partner, Edmund, was a tall and muscular man with brown eyes and sandy brown hair. He turned out to be 28 years old dancer in the club.

The music started and the girls danced with their partners while making sure not to fall off the newspaper, the music stopped after a minute and the paper was folded in half. The couples moved closer to each other so that their bodies were pressed together, Hermione wrapped her arms around edmund's neck while he placed his hands on her waist so that they wouldn't fall. Edmund was a charming and friendly person who had Hermione at ease in a minute or maybe it was the alcohol that helped but still she found that he was easy to talk to but still she found herself wishing that the arms around her were of someone else; a certain blonde. She could feel Edmund's muscles as they danced but wished it was someone else's lean body pressed to hers. She looked in his eyes and wished to see the grey eyes she had started to trust so much rather than the brown ones which looked at her with admiration.

The music stopped and again the paper was folded in half, Padma's partner picked her up bridal style while the others somehow managed to stand on their toes while being sandwiched with their partners. Hermione could feel edmund's breath on her neck and she remembered the day Draco and her had fallen asleep on the couch and had woken up to find Draco on top of her, his breath fanning her neck. She mentally shook herself to stop thinking about the blonde, 'He likes his perfect girl, the one he dreams about, there's no place for me' she reminded herself. This thought saddened her and she moved closer to her partner, if that was even possible.

The music stopped and the paper was again folded and now it was reduced to the size of a small jewellery box, most couples couldn't balance and were eliminated. Only Hermione and Daphne were in the game now, both girls had been picked bridal style and the boys were standing on just one foot. Edmund whispered, "We will surely win, you weigh like a child."

Hermione giggled and said, "What does your girlfriend think about you working in a dance club?"

Edmund chuckled, "My BOYFRIEND is right there by your blonde friend keeping an eye on me."

Hermione turned her head slightly to see the man beside Luna, he had jet black hair and blue eyes, he looked tense and his eyes were fixed on his boyfriend but when he saw Hermione staring he turned his attention towards her, Hermione smiled and nodded, then she made a sudden movement so that her partner stumbled and to keep her from falling he stood on both feet hence losing the game.

Everyone cheered for Daphne and her partner while Edmund stared at Hermione like she was insane. Edmund's boyfriend was smiling at Hermione and he looked like tones of weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Edmund whispered so that only Hermione could hear him, "We would have won, why did you do that?"

Hermione turned to Edmund and said, "It is very painful to see the one you love in someone else's arms, I have felt that and I didn't want your boyfriend to feel it any longer. I could see it in his eyes."

Edmund turned to look at his boyfriend and smiled which made his black haired lover beam, Hermione wished someone would look at her with the same look of love, she knew there was just one person from whom she wanted to receive that look; Draco Malfoy. She finally admitted it to herself, somewhere along the line friendship had changed into attraction and then love, her feelings ran deeper than what she had assumed; she had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy.

A/n: I know this is short but more is coming…. The can manage to update fast only if the chapters are shorter. So what do you people want, longer chapters in longer intervals or shorter chapters in short intervals. Loved the reviews and I specially wrote this chapter because of them. Read and review

Love

Ash


	22. Chapter 22

A/n: 21 reviews for the last chapter…. You made me very happy . I am loving the response;227 reviews, 39901 views, 133 favorites and 236 alerts, I think its pretty amazing.

I was supposed to write this in every chapter, but I forgot; sorry about that.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, JK Rowling is the amazing writer who has created the beautiful world of harry potter and all its amazing characters; She is the man

Chapter 22

As soon as the girls left, Draco and Blaise took out the vial containing the orange potion and drank it in one gulp. They felt a shiver go down their body but other than that they didn't feel anything. They turned towards each other and stared, in place of his best friend, Blaise saw a man with tanned skin, black hair and green eyes, he had the same physique as Draco but other than that he didn't look a thing like him.

Blaise said, " Wow, this thing really works, I can't recognize you at all. What do I look like?"

Draco smirked, "You have dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and white skin, your body still looks the same though."

Blaise chuckled, "Good, my body is the sexiest thing about me, I wouldn't want to look out of shape."

Draco just shook his head at his friends dramatics and said, "We need to get going now."

Blaise replied, "Nah, we can't go to a club looking like this."

Draco looked down at his plain white shirt and black pants and decided that Blaise was right, it was a posh club, if they didn't dress up, they'd look out of place. He said, "Zabini, I am giving you 15 minutes to get changed and come back here, even one minute late and I'll hex you."

Blaise showed him the finger and apparated away.

Exactly 15 minutes later Draco heard Blaise apparate in his living room so he exited his bedroom to join his friend. Blaise was dressed in blue shirt and black trousers and a black waist coat, he looked like a muggle. Draco looked at his attire and thought that he looked like one too; he was wearing a green shirt with black trousers and a leather jacket.

Blaise looked at the clock and realized that it had been half an hour since the girls had left, it was time to leave. He said, "Lets go now, hold my hand."

Draco looked at Blaise's stretched out hand and chuckled, "That's the gayest thing I have ever heard you say" , but took his hand and Blaise apparated them to an alley across the club. There they came upon a sight that made them rethink the practicality of their plan; outside the club there was a queue that looked like it stretched for a mile; how were they going to get inside the club now.

(Inside the club)

Blissfully drunk, everyone seemed to be having a great time. The men had left after the game and a few dances. Narcissa looked around and spotted Hermione smiling at something that Susan was telling her, she looked carefree and happy and that made Narcissa satisfied that the party had done the trick. She walked over to Hermione and tapped her shoulder to get her attention, Hermione turned and smiled at her and said, "Thank you so much cissa, the party was amazing, everyone seemed to enjoy themselves."

Narcissa replied, "The important question is, did 'you' enjoy?"

Hermione grinned, "I enjoyed a lot, as you can see I can't stop laughing and dancing."

Narcissa nodded, "Good, I need to leave now, my friend has a party at her house and I am already late. You can go and enjoy the DJ after you are done here, the real party begins there."

Hermione got up, hugged the lady and then turned to her friends, "Cissa has to leave girls, say your goodbyes."

Everyone bid farewell to Narcissa and decided to leave the private party and enjoy the main party of the club. They were met by a crowd of scantily clad drunk people who were dancing like crazy. Luna, Susan, Daphne and ginny immediately hit the dance floor, while Tracey and Hermione sat at the bar laughing at their friends.

A man with brown hair and green eyes asked Tracey for a dance, she looked at Hermione who just nodded for her to carry on. After Tracey left to dance with the stranger, hermione was left alone, she didn't mind it though, she was happy today. The bartender placed a martini in front of her and smiled, "complements from the man in the grey shirt."

Hermione turned to look at the man across the bar, he was a hottie with brown hair and blue eyes. Hermione decided that there was no harm in accepting a friendly drink so she took the glass and tilted it as a cheers. The man walked over and took the seat beside her. He said, "Hey, my name is Marshall and I am a lawyer, whats your name princess?"

Hermione laughed at the lame nickname and replied, "My name is Hermione Granger."

Marshall said, "So I saw you with a group of other girls, is it a bachelorette party or something?"

Hermione chuckled, "No, its just a Girl's night out."

Marshall relaxed and said, "Wanna dance?"

Hermione agreed and they joined the crowd, marshall had been charming so far but now he was being a little too touchy-feely. Hermione was drunk but wasn't totally out of her wits; the guy was almost groping her, his hand had slipped from her waist to her bum. She tried to subtly take off his hands and back off but the idiot was persistent. She didn't like it one bit and lost patience and said, "Get your hands off me, I don't want to dance with you anymore, you are a jackass."

She tried to move away but marshall held her arm and pulled her towards his so she bumped into his chest and said, "Come on princess, I know you like it, don't be shy."

Hermione was disgusted by this fool and tried to move away again but he kept a strong grip on her arm, if it had been a wizarding club, she would have hexed this guy into the next century but looking around at all those muggles, she knew she couldn't get rid of him using magic so she looked around trying to find her friends but there was no one in sight. Marshall's hands were now moving freely and Hermione was panicking, everyone around her was either too drunk or unbothered to care. She turned and saw a man in a leather jacket making his way towards them, his eyes were fixed on her as he quickly came to her rescue. He looked murderous as he looked at marshall.

The mystery man unclasped Marshall's hand from Hermione's arm and moved so that he was now between the two of them. Marshall also looked at the newcomer and said, "Get out of here man, I am dancing with the hottie."

The stranger replied in a ice cold tone, "Looks more like you were clawing at her and she is clearing not enjoying your attention so back off before I beat the crap out of you."

Marshall drew to his full height and mocked, "Oh really… Mind your own business, we were just having some fun and we were about to have some more fun later on." He directed his gaze towards Hermione and looked at her from head to toe with lust in his eyes. Hermione, who looked truly disgusted by what he implied was about to give him a piece of her mind when the stranger punched him in the face. Marshall stumbled to the floor holding his bleeding nose while the stranger punched him again and again. A crowd was building around them and Hermione realized that it had gone too far, she gripped the stranger's arm and pulled him off Marshall who was now moaning in pain.

The stranger looked murderous at being denied the pleasure of hitting the git and shouted, "What is your problem?"

Hermione looked shocked at being shouted at but said, "What is your problem, leave him alone now, he is bleeding."

The stranger looked at marshall and then at her and asked, "Please don't tell me that you were enjoying his 'attention'."

Hermione fumed at being judged and poked his chest while she screamed at him, "How dare you imply that, I just feel that he has learnt his lesson so now you should just let him go."

The stranger screamed, "but he was literally pawing on you, he had his hands all over you, he deserves a good beating."

Hermione shouted, "But why the hell do you care."

The stranger looked frustrated and confused, he looked at the crowd and then at Hermione with determination and took a step towards her, looked in her eyes and said, "Because I Love you." and then he kissed her with fierce passion.

Hermione was shocked to say the least, but she couldn't stop herself from leaning into this man, he seemed familiar, his kiss was making her weak in the knees and she felt like she would faint. Only one person had the power to do that to her, but could it really be him, she broke the kiss and murmured, "Draco"

She opened her eyes to see the man of her dreams smiling at her, in place of the stranger now stood, none other than, Draco Malfoy.

A/n: I know…everyone is like …FINALLY…! I loved the reviews…..some were soooo sweet and inspiring. As you must have realized, the story is about to end, I'd like a lot of support towards the end of it…sooooo please read and review

Love

Ash


	23. Chapter 23

A/n: Well its almost 2 months since I last updated….no excuse except I was really busy with everything that's happening in my life. Just curious, How many One Direction fans here? Anyway, on with the story.

Chapter 23

Draco was pissed, very very pissed, at seeing the long line to the club; Malfoys didn't wait outside clubs, they just didn't do such things. He knew it would take them an hour or two to get in the club, lord only knew what was happening in the club at this very moment. Blaise was getting fidgety and kept tapping his foot on the road, it was getting on his nerves.

"Will you stop doing that, it is so fucking irritating", Draco snapped at his best friend.

Blaise glared at his obviously fuming friend but refrained from continuing his tapping; Draco would surely hex him if he did. He looked at the queue again then sighed and said, "Let it be Draco, we aren't getting in the club anytime soon. If it were a Wizarding club, we could have pulled some strings, but here no one knows the Malfoys or the Zabinis; we are just wasting our time."

Draco turned to his friend and remarked, "I am getting in this club tonight, whatever it takes. Our family name may not work here but Blaise there is one thing that works everywhere; Money."

He headed to the bouncer at the front of the entry gate, maintaining his aristocratic stance. He looked like an important person even when he was dressed like a muggle. There was an air about him that made him look unreachable and intimidating, the guard suddenly looked wary.

The guard said, "Sir i cannot allow you to enter the premises, as you can see there is a queue, you'll have to wait like the others."

Draco smirked, "I am sure we can come up to some mutually beneficial arrangement" subtly dropping two thousand dollars in the guard's pocket. The guard looked shocked at the amount being offered and thought, 'This man must be really rich, as well as desperate to get in."

The guard smiled and let them through without another word. Draco smirked at Blaise and entered the club. They were met by pounding music that made their whole body pulse, it sure was loud. They scanned the crowd that was decidedly drunk and very scantily clad as well. They sat at the bar that overviewed the dance floor where sweaty bodies were grinding together and looked for the familiar faces of the girls. With the lights and music blazing it was a difficult task to accomplish, everyone looked the same. They decided to split up and look for the girls in the crowd.

Blaise had a hard time moving around in the crowd that was quite jammed. He got groped once by a very drunk brunette and got humped by a guy who looked like a bouncer himself; nothing was turning out right. He hoped that Draco was having better luck finding the girls.

Draco made his way through the crowd looking for a familiar face, all he could see was a flash of colors and bare skin. The face were hard to see with the amount of head banging they did, it was getting frustrating. He felt a body press itself to his back and hump, he turned to see a leggy blonde dressed in a black mini tube dress that left nothing for imagination. She looked at him through hooded eyes and suddenly grabbed him, trying to kiss him. Thanks to his quidditch instincts he managed to turn his face while she sloppily peppered his face with kisses. He tried to pry her off him, but it was difficult to achieve when you were in a jammed area with no escape. He was sure that at one point she literally licked his face. He pushed her away and quickly disappeared in the crowd so as to avoid her. He touched his face to find it slick with saliva.

Draco was fuming by the time he reached the men's washroom. What kind of people were here, if the girl could ever turn into an animagus, he was sure she would turn into a dog. He washed his face, wishing that he had some kind of disinfectant. He hoped to find Hermione soon, or else he was going to lose his mind for sure.

Blaise felt like he had been looking for the girls for hours now. He was tired and a little cranky, he needed a drink. He started making his way towards the bar, not bothering to pay anyone any attention when he bumped into someone. He turned to apologize, only to see that the girl was none other than Daphne Greengrass. She glared at him and then turned and made her way through the crowd. Blaise quickly followed her and was led to a group of girls he recognized, Tracey, ginny, padma and Luna. They were busy dancing while a group of men hovered around them. The girls didn't pay any of them any attention and kept dancing like there was no tomorrow. Blaise sighed, it was going to be a long night if he was going to babysit the girls, but he wasn't about to let Luna out of his sight when there were so many men waiting for a chance at them. 'Oh lord, when will this night end.'

After exiting the men's washroom, Draco looked for any sign of Hermione and her friends. He willed himself to keep looking till he saw a familiar group of girls. He sighed in relief and made a beeline towards them, they were clearly getting a lot of attention. He scanned the group for Hermione but she seemed absent. He looked around and caught a familiar face staring at him, he took a minute to realize that it was Blaise. He waved at him to come over and asked, "Have you seen Hermione, why isn't she with her friends."

Blaise shrugged and said, "I have been watching over them since about half an hour, I haven't seen granger, maybe she is dancing with someone else."

Draco looked disturbed by that thought, he frantically looked around as if Hermione would pop out of thin air. He said, "Blaise, you stay here, I'll keep looking for Hermione." Blaise resumed his place as a watchdog while Draco continued his search for Hermione.

It was fifteen minutes later that he saw someone who looked like her, it was too far to be sure about it. As he moved closer he realized that it was Hermione who was dancing with a man who couldn't be called unattractive. Jealousy and anger flared through him as he saw the guy touch her ass. He couldn't believe that Hermione would allow such inappropriate actions, he quickly scanned her face to see that she looked uncomfortable and angry. 'Oh he would pay, the bastard was groping her.'

He quickly got by her side and unclasped the idiot's hand from Hermione's arm and moved so that he was now between the two of them. The man also looked at him and said, "Get out of here man, I am dancing with the hottie."

Draco tried to reign in the anger so as not to cause a scene, although he really wanted to beat the shit out of the git. He replied in an ice cold tone, "Looks more like you were clawing at her and she is clearing not enjoying your attention so back off before I beat the crap out of you."

The fool puffed his chest and drew to his full height, trying to look intimidating and mocked, "Oh really… Mind your own business, we were just having some fun and we were about to have some more fun later on." He directed his gaze towards Hermione and looked at her from head to toe with lust in his eyes.

Draco had had enough of the git, he was looking at Hermione like she was a piece of meat and he a starving dog. He knew what the man was implying and felt his anger double up. He couldn't control it and punched him in the face. The fool stumbled to the floor holding his bleeding nose while Draco punched him again for being a crass asshole and groping the love of his life, he just couldn't stop until Hermione gripped his arm and pulled him off the man who was now moaning in pain.

Draco was fuming at being denied the pleasure of hitting the git and shouted at her, "What is your problem?"

Hermione looked shocked at being shouted at but said, "What is your problem, leave him alone now, he is bleeding."

Draco looked at the man and suddenly a creepy thought entered his mind, 'Was she enjoying what the foul git was doing to her' he was filled with a red hot jealousy that he had never felt before and he screamed at her, "Please don't tell me that you were enjoying his 'attention'."

Hermione fumed at being judged and poked his chest while she screamed at him, "How dare you imply that, I just feel that he has learnt his lesson so now you should just back off."

Draco was enraged at her for trying to save the bastard so he shouted, "but he was literally pawing at you, he had his hands all over you, he deserves a good beating."

Hermione shouted, "But why the hell do you care."

Draco was frustrated as well as confused, he had no answer to that, he could either let it go or reveal his identity. He looked at the crowd and then at Hermione, who was fuming now. She was gorgeous when she was angry, he loved every little thing about her, even her anger made her look adorable. He took a breath and then looked in her eyes, that were spiting fire at him and took a step towards her and said, "Because I Love you." and then he kissed her with fierce passion.

Luckily Hermione didn't push him away, he put all his emotions in that one kiss, trying to prove his earlier words. 'he loved her' more than anything in the world. Hermione leaned in and he deepened the kiss, keeping an arm around her so she wouldn't fall. She finally broke the kiss and with eyes still closed she murmured, "Draco"

That one word made his insides soar with happiness, she recognized him even though he didn't look a thing like himself. He smiled at her adoringly and as she opened her eyes he could see her amazement. All was right in his world now, he was thinking about stealing another kiss when suddenly he got turned over and felt a blow that broke his nose. Before he could comprehend what had happened, everything turned pitch black.

a/n: Not too good maybe, but m trying to get back on track with the writing. Its been a while since I last wrote so I may be a little rusty so please bear with me. I don't like reviews…. I LOVE THEM…. Keep them coming because they motivate me to write. Any suggestions as to what I should do with RON ? Read and Review…. I just uploaded my pic…well its mostly my eyes n hair but check it out if you are curious as to who is this lazy writer who doesn't update as soon as you guys would like ;)

love

Ash

.


	24. Chapter 24

A/n: I love you guys…Reifa96lockheart, TheHarryPotterGeek, lovebooks-P.M, Double R Starr,dracoginnyscorpiuswood ,Kekepania1 **,****melsocrazymarie****,** wintersnow387 and two guests for their review and support. I have a question…would you like me to always reply to your reviews? Coz I can if you'd like that …one of the guest review was 'i love your story you do JK proud!' that is the best compliment any fanfiction writer can get… I am flattered but I know I am not that good ,…I am working on getting better ;)

I Am a little rusty…so bear with me, it has been so long.

Here we go…

Chapter 24

"Draco"

That one word made his insides soar with happiness, she recognized him even though he didn't look a thing like himself. He smiled at her adoringly and as she opened her eyes he could see her amazement. All was right in his world now, he was thinking about stealing another kiss when suddenly he got turned over and felt a blow that broke his nose. Before he could comprehend what had happened, everything turned pitch black.

Hermione screamed as Draco hit the floor with a thump, standing behind him was a smirking Marcus who looked too pleased for Hermione's liking. 'He did not just punch Draco after he finally professed his love to her. He was going to pay' Hermione thought fiercely.

Hermione leapt at him like a lioness and punched his already broken nose twice making him howl in pain, he was too bewildered to defend himself and Hermione took it as an opportunity to give him another punch in the stomach and a kick to the groin. After she was done with him, Marcus was lying on the floor moaning while clutching his package. Everyone around Hermione cheered and quickly got back to dancing; the idiots. Hermione knelt at Draco's side and called, "Draco…Draco wake up."

There was shuffling behind her and she saw as Blaise and the rest of the gang make their way towards them. Blaise knelt on Draco's other side and said, "Sorry we couldn't reach you guys later. This crowd is crazy, lets get him out of here." Hermione just nodded and helped Blaise drag Draco towards the exit. The girls followed them into a nearby alley and apparated to their apartment.

They laid Draco in his bedroom while Hermione hovered over him with a worried look on her face. She fixed his nose and he groaned in his unconsciousness. She turned to the rest of the party and assured them, "he'll be fine, just bumped his head when he fell."

Ginny, always the curious one, asked, "So what exactly happened?"

They moved to the sitting room and Hermione narrated the whole story, leaving the part where they kissed and Draco told her that he loved her. she was not sure that she wanted that out yet, she needed to talk to Draco first. Eventually everyone left after telling Hermione that the party was amazing and how much fun they had except the last part anyway. She promised to owl them later and then went to check on Draco. The bump was turning purple that contrasted horribly with his pale skin. She moved to the kitchen and got a cold compressor filled with ice.

Hermione sat next to Draco, gently stroking the bruise and then carefully applied the compressor on the bump. Draco groaned at the sudden coldness but didn't wake up. Hermione kept her eyes on his face while gently applying the compressor; the bruise was fading a little. She smiled fondly at him remembering his words 'I love you'. A month ago she had been heartbroken over a relationship that had been a lie, then Draco had swept back in her life and everything changed. She had once heard a saying, 'I want a relationship where we talk like best friends, play like kids,  
argue like husband and wife, and protect each other like siblings.'

She thought that this was it; her and Draco. Thinking back on it, she realized, Ron had her at her best but Draco embraced her at her worst. He did so much for her without ever asking for anything in return. She had done all she could, now she had to wait for him to wake up. She smiled and brushed her lips against his forehead and got up to leave when he grasped her hand and pulled her so that she landed on her chest with a squeak.

.

.

.

.

.

Draco had been awake for some time now, he just wanted to enjoy the attention Hermione was showering on him. When she kissed his forehead his heart leapt with happiness and he wanted to kiss her so bad. Now she was lying on his chest staring at him with amusement. Hermione said, "How long have you been awake?"

Draco smirked and replied, "A while."

Hermione tried to get up but Draco kept a tight hold on her and then said, "I really meant what I said earlier, I just want you to know that, you don't need to say it back."

Hermione gave him a cheeky grin, pretended to try to remember something then asked, "I can't remember what you said, can you please remind me."

Draco turned her quickly so that now he was on top of her, hovering but not touching and looked into her mirth filled eyes and said, "You minx, you just want to make me uncomfortable by making me repeat it."

Hermione winked and replied, "Say it."

Draco crept closer to her and whispered in her ear, "I love you Hermione, I don't know when or how, all I know is that I want to be with you, make you smile, keep you happy. I don't want to be just a friend; I want to be so much more."

Hermione was pleased to hear that and then finally she leaned towards him and kissed him with all that she had. Draco returned the kiss with the same level of passion. After about five minutes of kissing they finally resurfaced to get some air.

Draco looked in her eyes and laughed, "Who would have thought."

Hermione smiled, "Yeah, who would have thought."

And they spent the night in the same bed just holding each other; that was enough for now.

.

.

.

.

.

Hermione woke up from a blissful sleep with an arm wrapped around her. She looked up to find Draco still peacefully sleeping, he looked so serene without his usual frowns or smirks that Hermione just stared at him. There was a feeling bubbling inside her that she had never felt before, it made her feel warm inside and brought a smile to her face; maybe this it felt to be in love.

Draco moved in his sleep so that now he was nuzzling Hermione's neck. Hermione wriggled under him as it felt ticklish and that's how Draco woke up; Hermione's scent all around him and her wild hair tickling his forehead.

Draco mumbled something and snuggled closer to Hermione. Hermione giggled and said, "who would have thought that the Slytherin prince liked to snuggle. I wonder whom did you snuggle with while you were in school….Zabini…or maybe Goyle…or..

She was cut off by Draco's groan, "Don't continue or I'll be mentally scarred for life coz of your imagination. Let me just enjoy this before you suddenly change your mind about all this."

Hermione turned serious and shrugged away so that she was sitting on the bed now, while Draco looked at her with a troubled look. Hermione asked, "You think I'll change my mind regarding you. If anyone should be afraid of that, it should be me. You were the one who rejected me when I kissed you without it being an act. You were the one who talked about a dream girl whom you really liked."

Draco huffed and then finally sat so that now he was facing a confused and somewhat hurt Hermione granger. He took her face in his hands and said, "I didn't reject you, even at that time I was hopelessly falling for you. I was just scared that I was just a rebound as it had been such a short while since your breakup. I was just trying to be considerate; I guess I messed that up. And regarding my dream girl, Hermione whom do you think was the beautiful, smart, passionate, courageous and witty girl in our school ?"

Hermione just looked confused so Draco sighed and said, "It was you, you stupid wonderful witch."

Hermione sniffed and said, "Don't call me stupid Malfoy. Even if you are being incredibly sweet, I'll hex you to another century."

Draco laughed, "See, that's why I love you, no sappy emotions and all that."

Hermione chuckled, "I'll give you something sappy; a month back I had really thought that my life was over, you brought me back to life Draco and for that I'll always owe you. You became my friend and slowly you became more than just a friend; something so much more. You are incredible and witty and passionate and caring and I just…."

Draco held his breath as it seemed like his dream was going to come true. Hermione looked flustered but continued, " and I just…you know….umm…i.."

She was cut off by Draco's lips that made her forget what she had been about to say. When they broke apart Draco said, "I told you, you don't have to say it. its ok Hermione."

Hermione huffed, "But I want to say it because that's what I feel…I don't like to hide my feeling and I just want you to know that i….i love you Draco."

And then Draco was onto her like a thirsty man who had just received his first drop of water in days. He felt a rush of pure bliss when Hermione said those three magical words ..'I love you'… He would always remember this day, not everyone was lucky enough to be loved by a person whom they loved. After nearly passing out due to lack of air they resurfaced while gasping for air, then with a flair Draco got up and picked a white rose from a nearly vase and gave it to an amused Hermione and said, "Madame please give me the privilege to call you my REAL girlfriend, no more acting for Weasley's sake, I want the real deal now."

Hermione laughed at his dramatics and quickly pecked him as an answer and then Draco picked her up like a little girl and swinged her around. Their laughter echoed through the house as they bathed in the bliss of being in love; everything was finally as it should be; finally.

A/N: and I am also feeling like screaming on top of my voice…FINALLY..!

I am soooooooooo sorry for the delay, I am a terrible writer, I know. Thanks to kiki for pushing me to write (almost hexed me through the internet) This chapter is a little sappy…but hey most couples in love are just tha; sappy. haa..haa

Ohhh…how I would have loved to be in love….. *sigh* but hey I have you guys so please be a sweetheart and review me your love, hate, criticism….etc…

Love

Ash


	25. Chapter 25

A/n: I loved the response to the last chapter, 11 reviews for chapter 24 and 16 reviews for other chapters…! I have the best readers ;) thank you Artemis-Max-Katniss-McLean, Dracos-Mione123, nellie445, TheHarryPotterGeek, MySweetSolace, lovebooks-P.M, Ceasar-Flickerman, Nicole, dracoginnyscorpiuswood, dutch potterfan, CrimeShowAddict0721, viola1701e for their lovely reviews.

Keep sending ur love ….

we are moving towards the end of this story and I am feeling nostalgic. Thanks to everyone who has supported me throughout my first ever story. I re-read my story and I cringed at some points, I made some serious mistakes. But I have grown as a writer through this story so at the end of the day, it doesn't matter.

SHOUTOUT to NICOLE…I loved ur response..if u have an id, login n I'll PM u

Chapter 25

After nearly passing out due to lack of air they resurfaced while gasping for air, then with a flair Draco got up and picked a white rose from a nearly vase and gave it to an amused Hermione and said, "Madame please give me the privilege to call you my REAL girlfriend, no more acting for Weasley's sake, I want the real deal now."

Hermione laughed at his dramatics and quickly pecked him as an answer and then Draco picked her up like a little girl and swinged her around. Their laughter echoed through the house as they bathed in the bliss of being in love; everything was finally as it should be; finally..

.

.

.

.

It had been three months since the fateful day when Draco and Hermione had professed their love for each other, three months since they told their friends about it and three months of a happy relationship. Obviously it hadn't been a smooth ride, there had been bumps, they were still Draco Malfoy and Hermione granger, ofcourse they had fought. But at the end of the day, they had overcome all the obstacles, as there had been love.

Their living arrangement had become permanent; they now had a mixed group of friends that comprised of some surprising faces, their friends became friends and some even started dating. All was well in their life, except a single thorn that pricked them from time to time; Ron Weasley.

Ron hadn't been happy to see Draco Malfoy in his house, during a Sunday brunch, holding hands with Hermione and looking like Christmas had come early. He had made this fact known and things had turned ugly and finally Hermione had been ready to leave when Mrs. Weasley had sternly stated that if anyone would be leaving, it would be Ron. An extremely furious Ron had stomped out of the burrow that day.

He kept barging in Hermione's office from time to time, pleading, warning, begging for her to take him back. At last Hermione had to put up some really tough and complicated spells to keep him out of her way. So he kept popping in her life from time to time, reminding them that he still existed to make their life less than perfect.

On their one month anniversary, Draco had taken Hermione to 'their beach', the place where he had seen Hermione after the war, the place where she had tried to kill herself. There they had spent the whole day talking about their past and Draco had confessed his reason for changing sides in the war as well as the events that led to Lucius's death at his son's hands. He also told her how he had wanted to help her and how he had lied about wanting a roommate. Hermione had patiently listened to all that he had to say and had given him a big hug after he had finished.

Through the months her friends had become extremely fond of Draco, even harry, who tried really hard not to show it. The most surprising had been Ginny Potter who had become Draco's confidante. She was the person he turned to when looking for suggestions, help or simple things like shopping.

Draco had hired Arthur Weasley as his creative head as he had great passion for muggle devices. Hermione had been fascinated by the hybrid products made by Draco's company, she had quickly made suggestions regarding various products and now helped Draco in running the company while working part time with the ministry.

Blaise and Luna had gotten engaged and were now expecting a child. If possible, Blaise had gotten more smitten and protective towards Luna who gave him a piece of her mind from time to time; so their life obviously stayed colorful.

Narcissa had taken an almost obsessive interest in Hermione and her style, now that she was her son's girlfriend (finally!). After she received the good news, she had taken Hermione on a 6 hour shopping trip and Hermione had finally realized what Draco had meant when he had mentioned that his mother could get "overenthusiastic". Gruesome shopping trips with cissa had become a part of a normal part of Hermione's life and she tagged along because she had come to love cissa like a mother and wanted to make her happy; and shopping obviously made her happy.

Life had changed and they had molded their life in a way that now there was no Draco without Hermione and no Hermione without Draco. They had quickly become the hottest couple of the wizarding world and the public fawned and gushed over the cute couple.

So now here they were, three months later, at Theo and Tracey's wedding reception. It had come as a surprise when Theo and Tracey had suddenly declared that they had eloped in Las Vegas, as no one had even known that they had been dating.

The reception was in full swing, with couples dancing all around the room, laughter echoing and soft music floating through the air. In a corner sat Hermione and Draco, laughing at Blaise, who was trying to persuade a furious Luna who had been denied a dance because of her "delicate condition" (she was just 2 months along!)

While Hermione kept laughing at Blaise's antics, Draco turned to look at Ginny potter who was cocking his head as a signal. Draco turned to look at Hermione and seeing the simple joy on her face made him smile. He said, "As fun as it is to see Blaise get an earful from Luna, I'd like to get some fresh air. Nott mansion has impeccable gardens, not as good as Malfoy manor's though."

Hermione took his hand and they walked towards the garden fully unaware that they were being followed. Draco led Hermione through the maze and to a secluded part of the garden. The place was totally filled with white roses in forms of ramblers, bush plants as well as climbing roses. It had an ancient looking stone fountain and a stone bench that was sheltered by crisscrossed plants. They sat on the bench in silence, rejoicing the fragrance of the white roses and the sound of rippling water.

Draco took Hermione's hand and placed a single white rose in her hand. Hermione looked at the beautiful rose and gave Draco a dazzling smile, and said "well you certainly remembered that white roses are my favorites."

Draco chuckled, " So you like this place?"

Hermione looked around and said, "I wonder how I didn't know that such a place existed. Ofcourse I like this place Draco; its filled with my favorite flowers."

Draco chuckled, kissed her knuckles and said, "You are one incredible woman granger, no wonder I fell in love with you."

Hermione giggled, " Yeah, no wonder you did." She placed a simple kiss on Draco's lips and got up. She pulled his arm and said, "Lets go inside now, Tracey will kill me if I miss her reception pictures.

Draco let her pull him upright but then suddenly he kneeled down on one knee, still holding Hermione's hand.

Hermione gasped but didn't retract her hand from his grasp. Draco took it as a good sign and started, "Hermione, as I said before, you are an incredible woman, you are compassionate, loyal, intelligent, wise, fiery, brave and so many more things. I love everything that you do and everything that you don't. You have changed my life more than you can ever realize, if it wasn't for you, I'd surely be dead or rotting in cell in Askaban. You taught me how to be courageous and do the right thing. I want to live each and every day of my life with you. Marry me Hermione." And then he took out a small box and opened it to show a simple but beautiful diamond that was shaped in form of a rose and was nestled in a platinum band. This ring was just like Hermione, simple yet classy.

Hermione looked at the ring that looked so much like a white rose and then in the eyes of her boyfriend. She could see sincerity as well as love in his eyes. This was the day she had dreamed of, but at that time the man on his knees had been a red head with a goofy grin and freckles. So much had changed since then, that dream seemed like a distant memory now.

She realized she had taken too long while thinking about the past, Draco now looked unsure and there was fear in his eyes. He mumbled a sorry and quickly got up and walked towards the fountain. He looked in the fountain and took a calming breath; he couldn't believe this had happened.

He heard some rustling as Hermione made her way towards him. He didn't need to turn to see where she was, he felt her presence behind him. She took his hand and finally Draco turned and was shocked to see Hermione granger on her knees, a smile playing on her lips.

She looked in his eyes and said, "Draco, you came back in my life when I felt I had no life. I felt my life was not worth living but you made me realize that I had so many reasons to keep living. You are funny, witty, vain, intelligent, infuriating, and so many more things. You became a life saver, then a friend and now I can't even explain what you are to me. I want to spend the rest of my life making you smile, waking up next to you, fighting with you and making up with you. I love you Draco, please marry me."

Draco didn't waste a second and picked Hermione in his arms and swung her around like a kid. Hermione yelped and laughed at his enthusiasm and finally when he placed her back on the ground she grinned, "Is that a yes."

Draco laughed and said, "Yes...you incredible….incredible woman. I love you so much." And then he kissed her, kissed her like she was the only girl in the world, kissed her like he needed her more than air, kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

When they finally pulled away and caught their breath, Hermione whispered, "So we are getting married."

Draco chuckled and then shouted so that the whole world could hear it, "We are getting married…!"

A/n: the link of the engagement ring can be found in my profile, go check it out.

Want an epilogue? Then you'll have to review… *evil laughter* haa…haa…. I hope u liked it. feedback is appreciated. I think this ending would be fine, what do you think? Want more?

Love

Ash


	26. Chapter 26

A/n: yayyyyyyy…! We crossed 300 Reviews…! I loved the response. Thank you so much for your lovely reviews, they made me sooooooo happy :D

Epilogue- Part I

When they finally pulled away and caught their breath, Hermione whispered, "So we are getting married."

Draco chuckled and then shouted so that the whole world could hear it, "We are getting married…!"

A man stood in shadows, shocked at the news of them getting married. 'I can't believe this is happening', he thought. Their laughter brought him back to reality and he looked at the happy couple. He gazed at the woman's face, her beauty was multiplied by the sheer joy that he hadn't witnessed in a long time. The man looked truly happy as he stared adoringly at his fiancé. He thought 'So he really does love her'. Hermione laughed at something that Draco had whispered and the attention was back on her. Her laughter had always been contagious and the unknown man had a slight smile growing on his face. He shook his face and thought 'God I miss this'.

Ron Weasley had followed the couple in hopes of pleading with Hermione yet again. He had heard the whole conversation so now he also knew that the girl he loved was about to marry his arch enemy.

He had come to the party as the date of one of the guests in hopes to corner Hermione somehow. He hadn't drunk anything tonight so he was fully conscious of what was happening but instead of feeling the fury that was expected from him, there came a feeling of deep sadness and then shame.

He had heard Hermione's proposal so now he fully realized how badly he had hurt her. He had never meant to, but there was no denying that he had. He really needed to think about all that he had done; it was time for him to leave.

.

.

.

.

6 months later

The Malfoy Manor was bustling with activity; everywhere you looked, elves dressed in tiny tuxedoes and dresses were leviating bouquets, decoration, wine bottles etcetera around the place. Standing in the foyer was a graceful lady, dressed in pale green robes, waving her wand to send things in various directions and simultaneously giving instructions to the helpers.

It was not every day that a Malfoy married the most popular muggleborn in the history of wizarding world. The manor gates were swarmed by reporters, but the ancient magic of the manor prevented them from entering the premises. The wedding was being covered by Dennis creevey who worked for the 'Quibler'.

Narcissa had found the newspaper intriguing and had agreed when Luna had offered her a weekly column on fashion and relationship advice. Hence Narcissa had decided that it would be the only newspaper that covered the biggest wedding of all time.

A man in black robes entered the foyer, his robes billowing after him. Only one man could successfully carry off that style; oh yes, it was Severas Snape. When the newspapers had announced that Draco Malfoy was getting married to none other than the golden girl Hermione granger, Snape had finally come out of his solitary confinement and had rejoined the wizarding society. It had been more than 3 years since he had seen his godson, though he had kept track of him through the newspapers.

Draco had been shocked but extremely glad to see his godfather waiting for him in his office a week after his engagement had been published. It wasn't a teary reunion, just two men giving each other a strong hug to show how much they missed the other.

Cissa had been delighted to be reunited with her old friend and had dragged Severas in the wedding planning. Who can imagine Snape going for cake tastings and to the decorator? Well…No one. So imagine Hermione Granger walking into a cake bakery to see her potion master sneering at the baker who kept suggesting he try a piece of the bright pink cake. As if Severas Snape would ever go near anything that was so…so …PINK!

From then on it became a routine, Hermione went to work at Draco's company then to the ministry and then accompanied Narcissa and Snape for various tastings and shopping trips. Draco usually managed to bail from the painful trips but Hermione had to endure hours of torture led by one over enthusiastic witch; Narcissa Malfoy.

There were mild outbursts, screaming matches and hexes between Draco and Hermione during the period of the last six months. Once when ginny asked about what colored curtains she should buy for the house Hermione burst into tears screaming, "It's a curtain for god sakes..! No matter what color you buy it, it will look the same. I don't have to try all the colors…it doesn't matter that it makes my waist look thin or if it makes my bust look big….its a damn curtain so stop fussing about it….!

Ginny had remained cool and had calmly asked, "Are we still talking about the curtains honey, cause I was not going to make you try them."

Hermione had looked ashamed and had profusely apologized for her outrageous behavior. After Hermione had left, a worried Ginny had called Draco and told him about Hermione's breakdown. She had advised him to talk to her and maybe take her on a vacation for a week.

Draco had himself noticed how stressed out Hermione had been since the wedding planning had started and he was worried about her health. So he had taken a week off and taken her to a beach resort in Goa (India). The resort had been beautiful and after a whole day in the spa Hermione had seemed to return to her old self.

They had enjoyed the various water activities that Goa provided, from the serene deep sea diving to the adventurous banana ride and para ceiling. It had been a fun filled trip and they had returned to London rejuvenated.

Narcissa had been worried sick for Hermione and had apologized repeatedly for stressing her out so much. From then on Hermione was required for selection of really important things like the wedding dress and the jewellery only. She didn't care much about the decorations and other stuff anyway; she was just happy that she was getting married to Draco.

So months of hard work had finally lead them to this day; 'THE DAY'.

In a huge room in the south wing of Malfoy manor, Hermione granger stood in front of the large dressing table looking at her reflection. 'The day' had finally arrived and she was terrified. She hadn't been able to see Draco for the past three days and she was at her nerves end.

'What if it rained"

"What if the Minister doesn't show up"

"What if Draco left her at the altar"

She kept having stupid thoughts and they weren't helping with the nerves. Just then the room opened and in came her bridesmaids, followed by her maid of honor. Eight months pregnant Luna Zabini settled on the couch and groaned, "I am going to kill Blaise for doing this to me."

Everyone laughed and ginny Potter commented, "You know, it takes two to make a baby."

After another round of laughter, Luna said, "I know, but he isn't the one having back ache and swollen feat. And just look at me, I look like a whale."

Hermione turned to look at her friend and sternly said, "You do not look like a whale so stop thinking about it."

Padma patil nodded and said, "You look great, you husband is clearly not complaining; Blaise is always staring at you."

Luna snorted, "That over protective fool keeps staring at me 'cause he thinks I can't do basic things like walk across the room without getting hurt."

This brought around another series of chuckles. Finally ginny looked at Hermione and asked, "How are you holding up? Remember me on the day of my wedding? I kept crying and hugging whoever dared to come within grabbing range. I think I even hugged a waiter at some point."

Hermione laughed and said, "Yes I remember it clearly, you hugged me around fifty times that day. I was terrified before you girls walked in, now I feel just fine."

Luna smiled and said, " wedding jitters are normal; every bride has them."

Ginny nodded and said, "just remember, Its Draco whom you are marrying. You'll be fine."

There was a knock and in came Narcissa Malfoy who looked a vision in her pale green robes. She hugged Hermione and then ushered a strict looking man followed by two girls into the room. Cissa introduced them as Hermione's stylist for the day.

The man looked at Hermione from head to toe and then ordered the girls to give her a head wash. After getting a head massage along with a head wash, Hermione was wrapped in a robe and lead to the chair in front of the dressing table. The man, whose name was Tony Flabergaster, applied a liquid on her hair and they immediately fell into silky curls. He proceeded to pull and twist her hair in a manner that made her think that he was a sadist and after one hour she was allowed to look at her reflection.

From the front her hair looked cleanly tied into a bun with twisted braids running from the side of her face to the back. At the back of her head an intricate web had been designed using small braids that looked complicated but ended up looking like a beautifully designed maze.

Tony then took an hour to do her makeup; the end result made her look like the brides in those high budget muggle movies she loved to watch. She looked simply gorgeous with her flawless skin, slight blush and pale pink lipstick.

Her friend had returned and they gushed about how beautiful she looked and how she would make the prettiest bride. Tony left with a nod, and Hermione was left alone till it was time to put on the dress.

She looked at her reflection and couldn't help but smile; she had dreamed of this day since she was a little girl. She wasn't vain, but she had to admit that she looked pretty. She felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought of finally seeing Draco and she looked out to see the gardens decorated with her favorite white flowers and thought that now all she had to do was wait.

A few more hours, and she would be Mrs. Hermione Malfoy.

A/n: Good news…I decided to write a two part epilogue as one wouldn't have fit in all the details I wanted to give… Show me the love people :D

Review!

Love

Ash


End file.
